In the Shadow of Fate
by Kabe Allamar
Summary: Omegaverse, Wilderness AU - Alfred and Matthew are two omegas on the run. Cast out of their home and driven into hiding, they are discovered by Arthur and Francis, two alphas who will fight to give the brothers a place to belong. UKUS Franada.
1. An End to One

Heavy gasps filled the cool air as two bodies stumbled through the forest. Their feet pounded the earth, each step echoing their desperation, each vibration sending ripples of their fear.

The stronger one led the way, one arm pushing both branch and grass aside while the other arm dragged his counter-part firmly behind him. His shoulder length dirty blonde hair flew behind him; a few strands stuck to his neck from sweat and a small clump in front refused to lie down. His blue eyes were opened wide and shifting quickly, looking for the way to safety.

The thinner boy behind him struggled to keep up with the lead's frantic pace. Wavy hair, matching both in color and in length to his brother's, hid his blue violet eyes. They were glazed with tears, the whites speckled with little red veins. Every few seconds, they glanced back searching for any sign of a pursuer. His thin frame trembled, but he pressed on with all the energy he could muster.

They ran, moving through the land as fast as they could. They had no idea where they were going, but there was no going back. They could have gone east towards the coast or south towards the plains, but for now, they moved northwest towards the highlands. It really didn't matter. They didn't care. Their only wish was that it be anywhere but here.

The two rounded the trunk of a large tree, barreling through the brush and jumping over the large roots. They had to reach the river if they ever hoped to break the scent trailing behind them. But the violet eyed one tripped, falling over the roots and losing his grip with his brother.

"Matthew!" Sky blue eyes darted back and he rushed to his brother's side. "Are you ok?"

"Alfred…please…it hurts…" Matthew was on the verge of tears and he kept his head down. The pain from earlier caught up with him and his palms bled from new wounds caused by the rough ground below.

Fighting his own tears, Alfred tried to pull his brother up. "I know it hurts. I'm sorry, I'm really sorry. But we have to go. We can't stay here. If we stop, they'll –"

But he was cut off by a sound that made their blood run cold. In the distance, a long howl pierced through the crisp spring air. Within moments, others joined in, creating a symphony of horror meant only for the two fleeing brothers.

Alfred had to remind himself to breathe. In silence, they exchanged terrified looks and Matthew scrambled to his feet. Once more, they continued on with renewed adrenaline coursing through veins. Trees flew by in a blur and rushing water finally reached their ever alert ears. A few paces more and they reached the bank of the wide river, the water crashing into rocks in a violent display.

This was it. If they could somehow get across, they would lose the hunters and buy time for their escape. They looked around for a long branch, a fallen trunk, anything that would lead them to the other side. After a moment, Matthew spotted a limb further up the bank that extended over the river half-way and above a set of large stones that continued across.

No words were said as he touched Alfred's arm. As twins, they held a connection they could never explain, but that single motion spoke volumes and both ran over with identical resolve. They climbed the tree with practiced ease and quickly ran the length of the branch on all fours and then by dangling as they reached the edge.

Matthew led the way since his thinner frame gave him an edge. He made his way to the end of the branch and hung his body above the rock below. But before he could ready himself, pain from the cuts in his palms shot through him and his hands slipped. Alfred barely caught the hand in time, nearly losing his own grip in the process. The air was electric as he slowly lowered his brother and swung him gently toward the boulder. Feet caught solid ground and Matthew looked up in silent 'thanks'.

Alfred moved to the edge and dangled above the rock. It was a short jump down, but before he let go, he rocked his body up and down. With each tug, the branch started to give way and with a loud pop, it suddenly dropped and sent Alfred hard onto the stone below. He had failed to break it off entirely, but the snap would make using the same path too dangerous. Matthew reached out, steadied his brother to his feet, and they both carefully moved over the slippery path to freedom. Right as they reached the other side, the chorus of howls echoed once again. The brothers were far from safe, but this was a good start. Sparing only a few seconds more to catch their breath, their hands clasped and they moved toward the hills.

Alfred looked back only once and caught a familiar sight on the trunk of a tree on the other side of the bank. It was marked in red and showed a thick diamond with jagged lines extending on either side. It marked their territory, their home, everything they had ever known and ever needed. But that was no more. The voices that boomed through the trees announced it and the memory that burned in their minds confirmed it. They had no home. Alfred was not even sure if they even existed anymore in the minds of their people. They were reduced to shadows, meant only to be chased away and ripped apart if they were ever seen again.

His hand tightened the grip. He would not give up if only for the sake of his brother. Even shadows have bodies they belong to, so surely somewhere in this world, there was a place meant for them. So together they ran searching for this faraway place, away from everything and closer to nothing. As the sun fell in the sky, their shadows danced behind them and disappeared as they pressed further into the unknown.


	2. A Beginning for Another

The brothers collapsed after what seemed like an eternity of running. Every muscle screamed in protest and the mere thought of moving another step sent waves of agony through the length of their bodies. It had been three days of constant running from the ones that once called them family.

They had spanned almost the entire length of the forest, crossed three rivers, scaled two rocky cliff sides, and now lay atop a hill surrounded by thick brush in an attempt to hide their winded bodies. The familiar marks were far behind them. They had finally reached the edge of the highlands and escaped the confines of their previous home. Any further north or west would be completely uphill and both lacked the energy to take another step, even with their lives at stake.

Alfred turned his head toward Matthew. His body glistened with sweat, his chest heaved with every breath, and his face was completely taken with pain and exhaustion. Alfred looked no better, but he somehow managed to offer his water pouch. Matthew's arms shook as he reached for the water, but even after taking it, he merely laid it on his chest, too tired to open it, let alone sit up and drink it.

They remained motionless under the night sky with only the sounds of the wind and their own breaths resonating in the cool air. The world around them was dark, illuminated only slightly by a nearly faded moon. Come next night, its face would remain hidden from the stars and the spirits would roam the world free of her gaze.

After a few more breaths, Matthew finally found the strength to sit up and drink the water offered to him. The wind picked up and the brush danced around them. As Alfred sat up to join him, Matthew finally broke the peace with the question they were both afraid to ask.

"What do we do now?"

The silence was thick in the air. Both were resigned to their fate, but neither wanted to voice what that actually meant. Time passed between them before Alfred finally put this into words.

"We will stay hidden and create a home for ourselves. It's all we can do."

Matthew hardened his gaze, not because of his brother but at the misfortune thrust upon them. "So we hide for the rest of our lives? We can't join the highland bands?"

Alfred had no words. They had escaped death today, but what of the days to come? Even if they forever escaped the Haudenois, word would ultimately spread and then every group would be out for blood. They would be accepted nowhere. Despite his best efforts, he couldn't say it.

Alfred averted his gaze and without even speaking, Matthew understood the answer. He lowered his head, knowing it to be true but refusing to believe it. "Is there really no other way? Can't we earn a place somewhere rather than live alone?"

Alfred bit his lip and debated answering. A pause went uninterrupted and he slowly turned back at Matthew. "Well…there is a way. We would…have to offer –"

"NO!"

They both jumped at the sudden outburst. Matthew instantly balled up and started shaking. Carefully, Alfred reached over and took his brother into his arms. He held him, running his fingers through his hair and humming soft notes in an effort to calm them both down.

Matthew's voice trembled as he tried to speak. "We…w-we won't do that…i-if we h-have to live alone…then w-we'll live alone…we're d-dead anyways…so…"

The exhaustion from the trip was all but gone and Matthew finally found the strength to cry. Tears streamed his face as fear, anxiety, and hopelessness took hold of him. They sat unmoving, each instinctively reaching out for comfort and finding it within one another.

Not another word was uttered as the muffled sobs slowly died down to whispered sniffles and silent cries. Alfred was first to break the embrace. He looked into Matthew's desperate eyes. "We'll find a way. We always find a way. We didn't come this far to give up in the end and I'm not about to leave you."

Violet eyes flashed new resolve. "Nor I you, but where'll we go? We cannot stay here."

Alfred looked around them, but in the new land at the dead of night, he had absolutely no clue where they should go next. His eyes scaled up a short rocky cliff side off to the east. At its top, he could just make out the silhouettes of trees and bushes. It was up high and well covered; at the very least, it would be a good hiding spot for the night.

In silence, Matthew turned toward the source of Alfred's attention and saw their new destination. Without words, they both understood and stood up. Well, they attempted to stand up. Even their blood seemed to cry out in anguish and it took several minutes before the two found the will to push past the begging pleas of their bodies. Once on their feet, they trudged down the small hill, struggled across the calm river, and all but collapsed at the bottom of the cliff face.

Alfred took the lead and periodically pulled Matthew up, refusing to leave him behind. But half-way up, as he moved a patch of green to the side, he found open air. He climbed up higher and gently brushed it further away to reveal an alcove hidden by vines hanging from the top of the hill.

He stepped inside. It was pitch black. Outside wasn't particularly bright either, but inside was completely dark save for a small amount of light trickling in at the entrance. It made him uneasy. He almost jumped through the roof when his brother touched his back and stood beside him. Matthew snickered, Alfred shoved the back of his head playfully, and the nervous feeling disappeared.

Matthew turned back and pulled the vines aside. More light filled the cavern behind him, but his attention was caught at the river below and vast forest ahead. "This is perfect. We can hide in here for a few days until we find something more permanent."

"Wow…Mattie, look."

Violet orbs met sky blue further down the cavern. Alfred had mirrored his brother and pulled back another green veil, letting light flow in from the other side. He walked over, careful not to stumble on any protruding rocks, and together they faced the new land.

What met their gaze made them stare in awe. A small field lay below them and large trees blanketed the entire sky with new spring leaves. They were surrounded in tall stone and greenery of all kinds lined the tops, preventing anything from passing over without great difficulty. Further in the back against the wall was another alcove cut into the rock. Through the leaves above, scattered light hit the ground in small patches of white.

The silence reverberated in their ears. This was their world now. Even as their old home had cast them out and only wished for death, they still managed to find a refuge by their own power...and a bit of luck. Matthew turned his tired eyes to Alfred's own. This would be their last day alive as Haudenois. Now they would move in silence at the edge of the territories, keeping out of sight until they could find a place to really call home.

Hunger caught up with them as the initial shock of the majestic place finally started to fade. Alfred and Matthew took the next few moments to eat the rest of the food they had, tend to their wounds, and settle in for the night. The bed was merely piled grass, leaves, and soft dirt, but this would have to do on short notice.

Alfred looked down at his brother beside him and watched the white light sparkle on his tanned skin. They now had a place to stay at least, even if it was not at all what they expected. As the cool wind passed over and nipped at their skin, his mind joined the body in the warm black of sleep.

* * *

**_A/N:_** _Thank you for reading my story. From here on, the chapters will be a bit larger in size (~3k words) and come every few days. With mixed pride and shame, this is my first fanfic, so please feel free to comment and leave feedback. I truely appreciate it and I hope you enjoy._


	3. Clutching at Straws

Arthur awoke with a startled gasp. It was the same dream. Each night it came and each morning he was left shaking with fear, but void of any details. All that he could remember were three things that burned vividly in his mind; the world burning around him, a moonless night sky, and a tall shadow with piercing sky blue eyes staring at him, calling for him.

As he stirred, his dog began to wake. He yawned, displaying a set of pointed teeth, and he slowly got up to stretch his powerful limbs. Arthur moved over to his waking companion and pet his dark fur, earning an affectionate nuzzle. He was a massive beast, with paws as big as his hands and his head coming up to Arthur's chest. His soft fur was auburn in color with streaks of silver and his face and underbelly held white markings that contrasted with the rest to give him an almost regal appearance. When he was born, his three elder brothers threw the shivering pup at Arthur as a joke, saying that it was fitting the runt of the family get the runt of the litter. But now Katun is strong in body, sharp in mind, and fiercely loyal to Arthur. The bond they share runs deep and he couldn't have asked for a better companion.

He dressed himself and called for Katun as he exited the den. As he moved past the leather folds covering the short entrance, the crisp morning air brushed past his face and he looked out towards the rest of the village. Below him was a clearing peppered with small patches of highland grass. Structures lined the rim with sturdy walls and thatch roofs, each serving a different purpose or housing a different craft. Scattered throughout were stone pillars, each shaped and painted to represent the many spirits that roamed the land and sky. As he looked up, he watched the sun rise above the trees that dotted the hills beyond. The village was not that far up, but it was still safely away from the tricksters of the lowlands. And at its center marked the very soul of the clan; a stone circle surrounding a large wooden pile. It was the least permanent piece in the clearing, but it was the most important. It marked the place where the people gathered each night to share food, stories, and company. It was here that each person came together as one clan under the same name, Chenitza.

On either side of him lay more dens, each hidden behind folds with differing colors and patterns. His fold was decorated with black lines which curved to represent the head of the ram and shades of blue colored across to show the icy wind of the mountain.

"Ah, the little black sheep emerges from his beauty sleep."

Arthur scowled and turned to face the source of the voice that walked over towards him. "Shut it, bird brain"

The alpha just smiled back, brushing a hand through his long blonde hair in as elegant a fashion as he could muster. He was covered head to toe in furs like Arthur, but his were all matching in color and looked far more flattering than they needed to be. "Better a beautiful bird than a mindless goat. You are as ugly and simple as your symbol suggests."

Katun growled at the man and Arthur did the same. "Sod off, Francis. Why is your face the first thing I have to see in the morning?"

Francis laughed as a sand colored dog, Kiche, came up and stood beside him. Kiche looked into Katun's eyes, but merely raised her head as if mocking the violent display with blatant disregard. "Ah, my dear Arthur. We live only to discover beauty, and given the rags you seem to adorn yourself with, I thought maybe you forgot what the word even means."

"Enough! Another word and I'll throw you from the cliff myself!" Arthur barked the words at Francis and Katun curled his lips tighter at the aggression in his companion's voice, his snarl revealing barred teeth ready for the attack.

Francis feigned a cry and turned away in an overly dramatic performance. "How cruel! Here I am to help you and you wish to slay me? It is no wonder the omegas avoid you."

He had enough. Arthur lunged at him, but Francis dodged the blow and laughed to the air he struck. Katun barked and jumped to Arthur's aid, but Kiche cut him off and snapped her jaws at him. And as quickly as it started, Francis backed off with a superior smile and hands held up in arrogant surrender.

Arthur's green eyes glared into the mocking blues. "Just get out of my way. I have work to do."

Francis looked back with a mischievous smile. "Oh? Crafting another gift to impress the others? It seems everyone is putting their best on display. You cannot go two steps without bumping into someone looking for attention or a fight."

The two walked down the path together toward the clearing. The dogs were still glaring at each other, but they finally relaxed as the tension between their humans began to ease.

Arthur smirked knowingly. "Let them dance like fools. I have something much larger planned that will put them to shame."

Francis cocked a brow as he walked beside the smaller alpha. "Oh hon hon. This I must see. What exactly are you planning to do? Another hunt? If you cover yourself in any more furs, they will mistake you for a dog."

Arthur flashed a dark smile, dripping with confidence at his certain victory. "Oh no, it is so much better. I'll bring back a prize that will make even the lead alphas shiver with respect." He could see it now; their stunned stupid faces gaping in awe, his brothers on their knees begging him to let them share in his glory, the omegas fawning over him and cooing for his attention…

Francis rolled his eyes. "Oh, I look forward to it. It will be funny to watch your little body lug some monstrosity up the hill." The two slowed as they approached the weapons hut and he turned to fully face Arthur. "Try not to get eaten. You are disgusting enough without having your scrawny frame mangled in some monster's jaws."

Arthur returned the same evil grin, but with enough strength to freeze the mountainside. "Not a chance."

Francis dropped his eyes and looked away, which chased the smile off of Arthur's face. They both knew what plagued the taller alpha, but neither wanted to bring it up out of respect. Kiche whimpered a bit and nuzzled his hand. He looked down and smiled softly, petting her head and playing with her pointed ears.

Katun walked into the hut and settled inside, but Arthur stood at the entrance still facing Francis and eyeing him up and down. "So, what are you planning to do? There are only a few days left before the hunters' feast and you are no better off than I for favor."

Francis sighed in annoyance. "Ah, my brutish friend, I do not care to strut about like some pompous bird on display. I think I will go to the lowlands for a time and get away from all these tacky clothes."

Arthur furrowed his brows in irritation, but tried to hide his worry. "You can't keep doing this, you know. Soon you will wander down in the night and be taken body and all by the dread spirits."

Francis laughed and waved his hands in front of his face to emphasize the ridiculous notion. "Oh hon hon. The little alpha is scared of the dark?"

Arthur's eyes bore holes into the mocking stance. "I'm serious! You'll get yourself killed if you keep this up!"

Francis simply turned around and continued making fun of him. "Be careful of the fire, little black sheep. You may cast such a shadow that you soil your rags."

Arthur spat curses at his back while Francis and his dog left, laughing at him all the while. When he was out of earshot, Arthur angrily turned back toward to hut and set to work. "Fine! See if I care! Let the self-absorbed moron get himself killed. I've more important things to worry about!"

Arthur raged as he worked the weapons, but his heart fell for the man. The winter had taken so many that the entire clan was wrapped either in sadness or rage. Disease had run rampant through the clan. Rock slides had crushed some with little warning and intense blizzards killed those who were already weak from sickness. Many of his clan mates died, but most were young omegas, promised brides that were stolen by dark forces that live below in the mountain's shadow.

One among them had been particularly close to the two alphas.

Well, closer to Francis but Arthur knew her well enough to call her friend. Since that day, Francis had not been the same. The vigor he once had creating beautiful gifts with a refined touch was long gone, as was his unnaturally large ego. He was still irritating to no end, but it was unsettling just how weak the bite was in his words. Arthur wanted to help him move on, but Francis was not interested. The wounds were too fresh and he would rather spend the year alone then try to rediscover the happiness she had given him.

Arthur growled. It figured that as soon as he was of age, fate would rip apart his chances for finding a mate of his own. Now that there were so few, competition was high and he had to find a way to win favor. All the single alphas and some betas, even those still grieving except for Francis, were doing everything and anything to gain recognition. They fought each other in mock display, showed off the biggest kills and finest weapons to emphasize their prowess and skill, and some just outright threatened the smaller alphas to keep off their claims. Arthur, unfortunately, was one such alpha. He had a thin frame and short stature that made killing prey undetected easier, but he didn't exactly look all that impressive when standing among his fellows who were almost a full head taller than him. Even his own brothers, who either lost their chance the year before or lost a loved one to the tragedies, bully him and throw him down onto the ground for the omegas to see.

But that will change. While the fools outside dance like idiots and tout their small kills, he'll bring in a prize unlike any they had seen. He planned to bring back a dire bear from the lands below. They are massive in size and incredibly violent. They are considered twisted versions of their normal counterparts and the most ruthless in combat. It is the perfect challenge and success will set Arthur so high above the others, the omegas will have no choice but to recognize him as the best hunter of the clan.

He turned the bow in his hands and delicately collected the tools he would use solely for this hunt. He'll show them. He'll hold the great skull high above his head, bend the tough pelt to his craft, and show them all the true power of his spirit. He'll have his pick of the omegas, claim the best one for himself, and make a family. It was the ultimate goal for every alpha and he'll do whatever it takes to get it.

* * *

As the two brothers woke to their first morning in the sanctuary, they began creating weapons and planning out how to make their home more permanent. Movement of any kind was difficult because they were both unbelievably sore from their escape over the past three days, but they set to work anyway, hidden within the stone walls and venturing out only briefly to gather up roots and water from the river for breakfast. As omegas, they were taught all the skills needed to create and maintain a proper home, so the work came naturally. It was as familiar as breathing and they took comfort in recreating some semblance of normalcy in this strange new life.

As Alfred worked the pointed tips for their spears, he looked up for a moment and watched his brother carry materials into the cave. Matthew's clothes were very light with only loose leggings, cloth shoes, and a thick top fur covering his left shoulder and part of his back to protect him from the cool spring wind. They were plain, but effective and made it easy to move around quickly while keeping out of sight.

The only pieces on the brothers that did contain color were a few adornments that lined their belts and two necklaces that hung loosely about their necks. One held small white figures of all shapes tied along the edges and evenly spaced. The charms told the story of their first hunt and each had been carved after his first kill. Alfred wore a necklace similar to Matthew's, but the figures were different, for his story was unique even if the kill was shared. The other necklace was made up of braided cloth and made a wide collar. Matthew's collar was made up of red and white, while Alfred's had a bit of blue mixed in.

And as Matthew turned away, Alfred's eyes scanned the long design etched into his skin on the left side of his back. It was blood red in color, scaled the full length from shoulder to hip, and consisted entirely of straight lines with varying thickness. At the base of the shoulder, the design was topped with the left half of an arrowhead. From there, a thick line traced down his back and up-side-down 'V' marks branched off the main line just left of his spine and extended outwards to his left side. From top to bottom, each consecutive mark became shorter in length and thinner in width and counted four in total. Finally, at the very base, two thick short lines marked the end as if supporting the pattern from the bottom up.

But this was only half of it. He would never see the mark himself, but Alfred knew that on his right was traced an exact mirror and only when they stood together would the pattern be complete. As his eyes took in the full image upon Matthew's back, his mind returned to the moment it was first created. It had been excruciating even with medicine to numb the pain and took the full day to complete. But with every stroke, it burned within them the realization that they were finally adults, able to stand proud as Haudenois and old enough to start a family.

The design spoke of their fate, foretold in dreams and interpreted by the elders. The same dream had plagued them both. It showed the trees moving swiftly past them as their spirits raced through the world. And just before waking, they took flight and gazed down below, seeing the entire breadth of the land illuminated by the glow of stars in a moonless night. It spoke of freedom and consequences that would shape the lives of everyone they met. Whether fortune or tragedy, peace or anguish, they were meant for great things and would never be tamed by anything this world or the next could throw at them.

They shared the same fate, just as they shared the same birth, the same nature, and the same look. It was even thought that they shared the same spirit between them. In truth, the two brothers had very different personalities and strengths, but they complimented each other and together they made for a particularly lethal pair. If they hoped to survive in the unknown lands, they would definitely need that now.

Alfred eyed the spears, satisfied with the work and put the final touches on each end. He grabbed a tiny bag from one of his pockets and dipped the tips inside, squeezing the sides to thoroughly coat the wood. They emerged shinning from the liquid and soaked through with the numbing poison. It was not potent enough to paralyze a man, but it was enough to slow him down while they either made their escape or moved in for the kill.

Alfred motioned towards his brother and handed him the spear, who in turn took a few swings and thrusts to get used to the weight. Violet met blue and they both cautiously left the sanctuary and started up along the river's edge to trace the source north. Whereas before they were running scared, now they were here to stay. They may not be alphas, but this was their nest now and an omega will die before letting their nest be taken by anything.

Alfred's gaze narrowed. The thought of a fight scared him, but his only brother's life on the line. He'll meet any foe and chase it through death and back to keep him safe.

Highlanders be damned.


	4. A Dream Come True

The brothers froze in place as they looked past the trees to the clearing ahead. It reeked of death. Scars in the dirt told of a violent hunt and the ground was almost black with dried blood. The smell hit them both with enough force that they instinctively crouched to the hunter that was no longer there. Bits of the carcass still remained, but each piece was scattered as if the hunter had ripped through the body and thrown the shards all around them.

Matthew stirred. It smelled wrong. It looked wrong. The tracks in the dirt were smeared and pressed as if to declare the force in each step, but the brothers did not recognize the shape at all. They had never known a man or beast that would desecrate the land so violently.

Alfred stood back as Matthew checked the ground. He traced the marks and watched them move west further into the territory. He looked around for marks in blood, violent cuts in the wood or bones left on display, but found none. Instead, he only saw random slashes on bark, broken rocks and pieces of splintered bone from where the prey was seemingly beaten even after death. The smell was so thick that it was impossible to miss the emotion packed into the tiny space that lingered even after so long.

He swallowed thickly and turned back to Alfred, his fear as clear as day. Someone or something was very angry.

But they could use this. Alfred moved forward, still low to the ground from the overpowering aura, and with shaking hands, he began collecting the blood-soaked dirt. At first Matthew gave him a puzzled stare, but with a silent look, he understood and joined him. They packed away as much as they could in a pouch along Alfred's hip. If the smell was strong enough to linger here, it would at least help to cover up their own scents and maybe darken their forms if mixed with water.

After a few minutes, Alfred looked over. Matthew was still shaken up from the atmosphere, but underneath that, he just looked tired. Between his lackluster movements and listless form, his eyes hinted at his spirit submitting to a life of misfortune. Alfred would have none of that.

"Hey, Mattie."

A shadow danced on the ground in front of Matthew and without even looking up, he knew what was coming. Time slowed to a crawl. He turned around and he saw Alfred's body hover above him for what seemed like an eternity before finally crashing down.

"Al, what the-"

But he was cut off as Alfred wrestled him down into the dirt, laughing all the while. He cursed, trying to push him off as he squirmed beneath him. Alfred had a cheeky grin and refused to give as Matthew turned every which way to loosen the hold. Finally, Matthew pushed Alfred's chest up off him and they finally reclaimed some idea of personal space.

"Al, knock it off." Matthew started to turn around to get back to work. Alfred smiled. Mistake!

"Iiiiiiiiiiiiiii've gotcha!" and he was on Matthew again, this time pinning him down on his stomach.

Matthew hissed. "Alfred, you idiot, what are you-" but he couldn't finish, for Alfred immediately began tickling his brother.

"Al! Alfred - hahaha. Alfred sto- hahaha!" He couldn't help it anymore. Matthew _finally _gave in and was laughing almost as hard as Alfred. All the nervous energy from before left within minutes and both were reduced to small fits of giggling and playful struggle. When Alfred loosened his grasp, Matthew struck, flipping the boy over and turning on him with a vengeance.

After a while, the wrestling died down and they were left sprawled on the ground, still chuckling from the fun before. They were out of breath, covered in patches of black from the dirt, and the stench of the place stuck to them as if it had always been there.

Matthew sat up and looked down at them both. "Was this your plan all along?"

Alfred flashed a giant smile, grinning like an idiot. "Nope! You were way too serious. I couldn't help it! It's your fault."

Matthew punched his brother's shoulder playfully. "You're an idiot, you know that?"

"Ahhhh, but what would you do without me?"

Matthew dove for his brother, who moved back and held his hands up in surrender. Satisfied, he got up and helped Alfred to his feet. "Come on, night will be here soon. Let's head back to the river. If we're lucky, we may even catch something."

His eyes lit up. The prospect of fish for dinner put him in high spirits. They gathered their spears and moved silently back as the sun set in the distance and darkness took hold of the land. Their scents were masked to the world and they would soon be having their first full meal since moving into their new home. All in all, things were looking pretty good for the two shadow brothers.

* * *

Francis walked the lowlands only half paying attention to the world around him. Night had fallen long ago, but he wasn't going back. Kiche stuck close to him, worried over the sad face on her tired friend and wary of the surrounding darkness. She felt it just as he did; the dread spirits were among them, free of the moon's gaze, but Francis did not care. He came here to end his nightmares, one way or another.

To anyone else, they would seem comforting, but to Francis, they were drenched in a longing that could barely be put to words. He would stare into deep violet eyes that were just a touch away from becoming a vibrant blue. And those violet eyes would stare back at him, softly calling from a shadowed body. Soft lips would hum loving notes that soothed his soul into bliss. Delicate arms would hold him, drawing him into the warm embrace of the world beyond.

It frightened him just how willing he was to let go and surrender to the shadow's touch, but he did so every night and each morning he would wake up in his cold den alone. Francis had no idea who it was, what it was, or even what it wanted. Given the winter past, the spirits were probably trying to drive him mad with grief, but that did not feel right. It felt like they wanted to help him. It felt like the violet eyed spirit was calling him…like Jeanne was calling him.

Even to think her name made his heart heavy. The day she died was the day his life lost a bit of color. It wasn't fair that at the very start of her life, she had been ripped away before fulfilling any of the dreams she had for the future. But a part of Francis still hoped that she lingered here in the land, her spirit cast in some new form so that he did not have to forget her and move on. He refused to replace her. Let the other fools squabble for common omegas with the same boring dreams. His spirit had room for one love in his life and he would not trade it for any other in the clan.

But those eyes…something in them pulled at his very being and offered him a comfort he had not felt since her death. So he came here unarmed under a moonless night, taunting the spirits of the beyond and demanding an answer. If their intent was to kill him, then kill him. But if their intent was to heal him, then he would gladly throw himself at their mercy to find his true love again.

He continued further east heading for the river that cut through the hills and would show a clear line to the stars above. Kiche looked around anxiously, but Francis petted her head and assured her that all was well. His furs moved softly to the cool wind and his eyes looked around for any sign of life. He saw the faded blue marks on the trees and knew that he would soon approach the edges of the Chenitza lands. But then, just a few steps ahead, a red glow caught his eye. He whispered for Kiche to stay and she whimpered her worry, but lied down obediently. He crept forward slowly, moving between the trees and keeping out of sight.

He emerged at the river's edge. The waters were calm, flowing slowly along and making only the faintest sounds. But on the other side, a flame was burning atop the water. Francis did a double-take at the scene. The water was on fire? Sure it was just one spot, but he had never known water to burn. Just as he silently debated moving forward to feel for heat, a spear launched into the water. He jumped in surprise and instantly readied himself. But what followed made his breath catch in his throat.

A shadowed form descended from the branches above and retrieved the spear. It had a man's body, tall and toned, but delicate with smooth features. A dark pelt draped over its shoulder and wavy hair gently flowed about his shoulders with the movement. The fire lit his face as he crouched down towards the river. The hair flashed gold and violet eyes searched the dark waters.

Francis felt the man's aura wash over him and even from so far away, he felt the same warmth he had experienced in his dreams. The wind picked up and blew towards him. It carried the scent of water, soil, and death, but underneath, there was something sweet that pulled him in. He watched the shadow stand back up with spear in hand, wretch the fish from the end and turn away. At that moment, Francis caught a glimpse of a long design marked in red upon his back. It was dark in color, but the pattern looked like a wing spread before flight.

Then he knew. In his clan, each member was given a symbol that was said to represent their spirit. It would guide them in life and remind them of their connection to the world beyond. Just like Arthur was the ram, Francis was the falcon. When he saw this mark, a wing cast upon this shadow's back, he was convinced that this was the same spirit from his dreams, the same one that had called him here.

Gathering his courage, Francis moved forward and called. The shadow snapped his face back and his dark blue eyes met violet. They were wide with surprise, but the exact same as the ones that haunted him. He couldn't believe it. Under a moonless sky at the edge of the land, he had found the spirit who had comforted him every night. He was right here, just as beautiful as Francis had imagined and within arm's reach.

He stretched his hand out toward the shadow, but the silence was pierced by a cry that chilled his blood. It was halfway between a bark and a roar, but it rang out in anger. He turned to his left in time to see another shadow, larger in stature but the same general shape. It barreled towards him with spear in hand across the water's surface as if he was running on solid ground. In an instant, he was close and sky blue eyes pierced right through him with the clear intent to kill.

Francis retreated as fast as his legs could carry. Dread spirits cannot die and he is unarmed. Even his alpha pride couldn't beat out his survival instinct, so he ran with the blue eyed shadow hot on his heels. He called to Kiche who barked and came running to his side. He jumped up on her back, gripped the thick fur around her neck and ordered her home.

She sprinted towards to the mountains west and Francis looked back just in time to see the shadow's spear hurling for his back. They dodged right, but not fast enough. The tip cut through his left shoulder, making him yelp in pain and grip Kiche harder. Hearing the cry, Kiche picked up the pace and began to zigzag through the trees to through off the pursuer.

His mind was racing from both the sting in the wound and the scene at the river. The spirit was real. It's frame was the same as in his dreams, the aura around him the same warm glow he felt while asleep, the mark on his back the same animal as his own, and those eyes that called him were just as powerful now as they had been, maybe even more so. Fate itself tied them together.

As Kiche moved closer to home, a long howl resounded behind him. It was a warning. The howl demanded that he stay away, but Francis smirked. They should know better. They teased him with a taste of true happiness every night and finally the spirit reveals itself and is living just within his territory. Did they really think that one crazed shadow would ever be enough to keep him away from his prize?

No. Those violet eyes called to him. They wanted him and Francis would do whatever it takes to win his favor and obtain the love he thought had died with Jeanne.

Nothing will stop him now.

* * *

Alfred came to a stop as the alpha disappeared from view. His heart thumped against its cage, threatening to jump out and run for cover. He couldn't believe that worked. He didn't even roar properly, but somehow he pulled it off. When he heard the alpha, his first instinct was to run. But when he saw Matthew, the only family he had left, paralyzed with fear...

Alfred growled as he tore the spear from the ground and inspected the tip. The smell of blood lingered on the end and was mixed with the alpha's desire pheromones. It made him sick. He growled loudly and then released a deep howl, warning the fool that Alfred would slay him like an animal should he ever return. He was shaking like a leaf, but damn it, no one threatens his brother! Satisfied at the silent response, he turned back to the river. As he reached the water, he saw Matthew balled up on the ground.

He panicked and rushed across the river's stones to Matthew's side. He knelt down and took his brother into his arms. His frame was shaking and he was muttering incoherent threats and demands for the alpha to stay away.

He fought his own racing heart as he gently stroked his hair. "Shhh, it's ok. He's gone. He's long gone. He's not coming back."

Matthew couldn't hear him. His voice was small and his breathing shallow between muffled sobs. "His…his eyes were…spirits help me…he…d-don't let him…Al, please…"

"Shhh, it's ok. We got him, Mattie. My spear nicked him when he was running scared. We got him good. It's tipped with poison, remember? He'll be drained. He won't ever show his face around here again. Don't worry. I've got you."

His cries slowly died and Matthew's breathing began to even out. Alfred pushed him out of the embrace and looked at his brother's tear-stained face. He then flashed a huge grin and laughed. "Did you see the look on his face when I roared at him? You woulda thought his eyes fell out of his head from fright."

Matthew choked out a smile and laughed softly. "Y-you moron…you d-didn't even roar correctly…"

Alfred's face lit up even more at his brother's smile and he let out a booming laugh. "I know, right? But it worked! You see how fast I move across the river? He nearly jumped into the trees when he saw me runnin' the stones across."

Matthew smiled through dried tears. "At least you're good at something."

Alfred playfully pushed his brother and they stayed like that for a short while longer, joking back and forth at Alfred's crazed attack and the alpha's amusing retreat. Finally in better spirits, He helped his brother up, put out the floating torch, and walked over to collect their catch. "Let's get these back home before they stink. I've missed this for far too long already."

And with that, they moved south toward their new home with enough food to stuff themselves silly. But as they walked, Alfred glanced back at the scene they were leaving behind.

They had been discovered.

He was fairly certain that their identities were still hidden, but even so, the highlanders knew that strangers had invaded their lands. It would only be a matter of time before more would come to investigate their borders. They only needed a few pelts and sinew to complete their home and then they would finally be armed to the teeth and ready. But that meant a fresh kill and with the hunters alert to their presence, they risked being caught again. And next time, they might not be so lucky.

* * *

Arthur stood along the edge of the cliff and looked east towards the hills below. The stupid bird had not come back yet from the lowlands and it made Arthur nervous. He wasn't nervous for Francis! No, he was nervous that the fool would drag back some raging beast right into the middle of the clan and cause a stir in the dead of night.

He narrowed his eyes at the looming darkness, straining to see any sign of movement, but found none. The clan fire was already dying out and the others were moving toward their dens. When they had cleared away and were out of earshot, Arthur finally crumbled and let out a long howl, prompting Katun to join him. He strained his ears for a response, but none came.

Katun looked up at Arthur and whimpered knowingly. He scoffed at his friend and stroked his ears. "Get a grip. That man's an idiot, but I'm sure he's fine. He's probably laughing at us, thinking it's so funny having us stand out here while he takes his sweet time getting back."

But even as he said the words, Arthur only half believed them. Too many people had died recently, and as much as Francis annoyed him, he really didn't want to lose him too. After all, who would he make fun of for his tacky fashion and girlish figure?

Trying one more time, Arthur let out another howl, desperate for a response and secretly praying for the fool to come home already. But the minutes passed and the cry was met with silence. As he turned ready to give up for the night, he heard a faint call. It was winded and wounded, but it was there. Katun perked his ears and Arthur traced the sound towards the base of the mountain. He called again, this time quicker, asking Francis if he was alright. The response came, but it was strained and dripped with pain.

His heart sank. Katun looked up at Arthur and together they rode down the trail to drag the stupid alpha back up the mountain. As they rounded down the steep path, they found Kiche collapsed and Francis draped over her on the ground. His heart jumped and he rushed to him while Katun licked Kiche's face, silently begging her to get up.

Arthur quickly looked him over, but only saw a deep cut along his left shoulder. Convinced that it was nothing, he grabbed Francis by the collar and shook him. "Francis, you bastard, get up! What do you think you're doing staying out in the lowlands in the middle of the night?"

Francis chuckled, but it came out weakly and was barely audible above Kiche's heavy breathing.

Arthur was furious. "You think this is funny? You idiot! I should kill you myself for the shit you just pulled!"

"…Arthur…I saw it…the spirit…violet eyes…"

Arthur stopped. "What spirit? What happened?"

Francis finally opened his eyes. "…shadow…sky blue eyes…he struck me…and…"

Arthur froze. The spirits had attacked Francis? His mind was swimming with questions, but he watched as the other's eyes glazed over, rolled slowly toward the sky, and disappeared as the lids slowly began to close.

"Francis? Francis! Don't you dare…Listen to me! Stay awake. We'll get you to the shaman. He'll know what to do."

"…I…I can't feel my arm…"

Arthur's heart sped up. He placed Francis atop of Katun and ordered him back to the elder's den. Katun gave a low bark and was up the mountain in no time. Arthur wrestled Kiche onto her feet and helped her up the rest of the way. He would have carried her if it meant getting back any faster, but she was far too heavy and his mind was too preoccupied trying to sort out the words Francis had uttered.

'_Sky blue eyes…'_ The thought sent him reeling. He wasn't sure if it was the same one in his dreams, but it had attacked Francis. It made his blood boil. Francis might be an ass, but as far as Arthur was concerned, he was the only one allowed to beat him up.

As he and Kiche finally made it back to camp, he could barely make out the shaman working his instruments and chanting to the spirits for aid. Arthur's eyes narrowed and he clenched his fists. After he tracked the dire bear and proved himself as the greatest hunter of the Chenitza clan, he would seek out this shadow and slay him. If a dread spirit can make a human bleed, then it's only fair the human return the favor. There was blood to pay several times over for all the pain suffered in the past few moons, and Arthur was determined to collect at least one debt in full.


	5. Man Plans

_.~.~.~.~_

_The sun pierced through the trees creating a mix of green and white, like something straight out of a dream. The wind was crisp against his skin, but the sun healed the sting with soft caresses under the warm glow. The day was perfect._

_Matthew was just sitting at the river's edge, the cool water lapping at his feet. There was no great need, no special occasion; it was just a normal day like any other. He hummed a tune, content at the current peace. He began imagining the dances for the coming feast and wondered who his partner would be. Who would work for his favor? Who would call just for him and bring a happiness Matthew never thought possible? He blushed at the thought and started singing. He didn't care if his brother heard and picked on him later. He was happy and the days ahead would only get better. _

_A noise came behind him as someone moved through the brush. The scent was familiar, a Haudenois , nothing to worry about. He stood and turned to meet the man's gaze and smiled, content clear on his face and a glow to his violet eyes that spoke of hope for the future._

_But the other pierced through the veil and looked through him, leaving him exposed. The look in those eyes paralyzed him and the smile was chased from Matthew's face. His breathing picked up, his muscles tensed, and everything fell to a blur._

_With just a look, his gaze stole everything…and something beneath hungered for more…_

.~.~.~.~

Matthew shot up gasping and wide-eyed. Hands fell on his shoulders, but he tore them off, face wrought with fear and vision blurred with tears. They gripped him again and sounds echoed in his ears, but he failed to understand them. He tried to move away, but the grip wouldn't let him. He balled up, covering his midsection with his arms and legs and hiding his face. He didn't want to see. He didn't want to be seen.

He felt himself whimper, but it was empty, torn between hiding and calling for help. His mind was flooded with images, each overpowering and keeping him lost to everything. But slowly, reality caught up with him and he began to feel the makeshift bed beneath him, the familiar callused hands on his wrists, a soft tenor voice in the air. He started to calm and finally registered the words.

"…ttie...Mattie, it's me! Wake up!"

He sorted out the thousands of memories in his mind and he eventually remembered where he was. Ah, that's right. They had run to the highlands and left everything behind. He was in a cave on a simple bed. That time in his dream was days ago from now and that place far away from here.

His vision came back into focus and he saw Alfred, his face completely taken with worry. Matthew's body relaxed as he finally processed the warm touch of Alfred's hands. When he was fully in control of his own thoughts, he commanded his voice to speak.

"S-sorry… Just a bad dream."

His senses fully came back to him as he watched Alfred lean away, clearly not satisfied with the abrupt answer. "Are you still tired? I can go get food if you wanna sleep some more."

Matthew shook his head. The last thing he wanted to do was sleep more and he didn't want Alfred to worry over him. He faked a smile. "I'm fine, really. I'm just restless since my heat is coming. I could use a bath though."

Alfred grinned, trying to give back that false comfort and helped him up to his feet. "Sounds good. The dirt's starting to make my skin itch. This stuff works wonders, but it gets old really fast, huh?"

After a few more failed attempts to make sure Matthew was really ok, they emerged from the haven and then started towards the river. But as they moved, Matthew felt his eyes linger on smooth stones, colorful flowers, and other small things that would make cute gifts for the nest. Yeah, his heat was definitely coming. Alfred probably felt it too, but was putting up a brave face in light of their rather eventful morning. They needed to finish up fast and stock up on food. Even with the dirt, the pre-heat pheromones are too pungent for any simple cover up. They would be stuck in the haven for a while, and daring to step outside may have them charging right into the arms of the highland alphas or the other way around.

Matthew shuttered. He wouldn't let that happen. He'd rather stake his own foot to the ground with his spear than willingly run to an alpha and beg him to satisfy his need. Looking at his idiot brother, he may have to nail his foot to the ground too, just for good measure.

The dream had him thinking about the scene at the river. The alpha did not seem at all aggressive. He was wearing way too many furs, but he didn't carry any weapons and never made a move towards him. In fact, thinking back on it, the highlander seemed more curious than aggressive. His stance was soft, like one who was grieving, but he felt the alpha's burning desire for Matthew.

And that's what scared him. The intense gaze reminded Matthew of the one in his nightmares. He had tried to move past it, to realize that the monster is never coming back, but he can't help it. Matthew could never know of this alpha's intent just from looking, and to seek him out would put both him and his brother at risk. But he wanted to believe that this alpha was different. He wanted to give the alpha a chance to prove to Matthew that he is not as bad as his mind believes.

But in a land not their own in a world out to kill them, the risk is too high and the payout is not enough.

* * *

Arthur lingered outside the shaman's hut, waiting for the man to emerge. The sun was high and he was clad in thick armor and ready to bring down the dire bear, but he wanted to ask Francis about the shadow before heading out. More specifically, he wanted to learn as much as he could so he could find it and kill it. Arthur wouldn't rest until he did at least this much for his friend.

The long fold to the hut was finally brushed aside as Kiku, the shaman in training, stepped out into the clearing. The young beta was still a few years away from becoming a true shaman, but the tragedies of the past winter had forced him to learn the traditions at an accelerated pace and the entire clan was indebted to him. He was dressed in loose clothes, each covered in different symbols, and long strands of beads chimed softly with every step.

Arthur bowed his head to the shaman. "Greetings, Kiku. How is Francis?"

Kiku nodded a greeting with tired eyes. "The attack numbed his body and drained his energy, but he recovered completely after sleeping through the night. The wound in his shoulder has been tended to, but I will keep watch over him today in case he is weakened again."

With a wave of his hand, he motioned Arthur into the hut. As he entered, he saw a large tanned wrap sprawled across the right side of the room that was just barely in view. Several curves were drawn on its surface with other symbols he didn't recognize scattered throughout. Atop were colored stones, feathers, and small figures laid across the pattern as if by random. Warm embers burned in bowls nearby and the soft smoke cast a delicate scent in the air. As Arthur turned to the left, he saw a number of furs placed up off the ground by a wooden frame and Francis sitting up among them on the bed.

Hearing them approach, Francis turned to look at Arthur and his face dropped from content to mocking disgust. "Oh my. I thought your normal clothes were atrocious but this is a whole new level of terrible."

Arthur scoffed and flashed Francis a playful glare. "You have no room to talk, considering your horrid state last night."

Francis laughed softly, but then absently looked at his hands with a faraway expression. Silence enveloped the room as Kiku checked the bandage on Francis's left shoulder. Sensing the tension, he quietly excused himself and left the two alone.

Arthur broke the silence. "What happened?"

Francis looked back, but his eyes went straight through him as if seeing a memory and not the man before him. "Tell me first about the shadow in your dreams…the one that haunts you each night."

Arthur shifted uncomfortably, not sure where the conversation was going. "It has a man's body: tall, well built, and sky blue eyes. The gaze is intense, unwavering, and it pulls me in."

Another pause fell heavy in the air as Francis processed the words. "You know a shadow haunts me as well, yes? Each night he calls and each night I surrender."

Now Arthur was completely confused. What did this have to do with anything? Why bring this up now?

Then Francis finally met his eyes and blue orbs burned with strength that gave Arthur pause. "He is real, Arthur. I saw the one who haunts me at the river far to the east. He drew me out with just his presence and even now, I feel myself wanting to return."

His brow furrowed in disbelief. "You've gone mad. Even if he is real, why did he harm you? I thought your dreams were of comfort."

"He didn't. He did not even try to approach me, but he was not alone. Another came, raging like a crazed animal. He is the one that struck me and left me drained." Francis narrowed his gaze. "…sky blue eyes and a fierce resolve. Arthur…I believe he is the same. They are both out there, and yours may try to kill you."

Arthur's muscles tensed. "Let him come. I'll strike him down before he even gets the chance."

Francis just shook his head. "You are a fool. Do your dreams tell you nothing? He will draw you out like a lamb to slaughter. You will die with your dagger sheathed and a smile on your face."

Arthur just scoffed, certain that he wouldn't fall prey to the shadow like his idiot friend. Eventually, Kiku shuffled him out of the hut to let Francis rest, but as he turned to leave, Francis imparted one final warning to the stubborn blonde.

"Be safe on your hunt, little sheep. He will come for you, and if you are not careful, you will want him to."

* * *

Alfred wandered the lands as the sun disappeared in the sky. Matthew's pre-heat had started that morning during the bath, and he knew his own wouldn't be far behind. He was supposed to be gathering food and refilling their water, but he ended up gathering feathers, leaves, flowers, and other decorations instead. He needed to get back soon, but he just needed one more item…fifteen items ago and the drive to continue was only getting stronger.

His foraging took him far to the north and a few paces west into the territory. He wanted to go further, but even his driven instinct couldn't overpower the fear of being discovered again. He managed to keep somewhat close to the borders, constantly checking for territory markings that had faded from neglect. His clouded mind was certain that as long as he remained on the outskirts, no matter the time of day, he would be safe.

He pushed further north, following a small creek with smoothed pebbles like a kid on a candy trail. They were beautiful colors and he gathered a few extra for Matthew. But as the wind increased, a terrible scent breached the veil about his mind, snapping him out of his stupor. The scent was familiar, but much stronger and Alfred lowered his head in submission.

His body begged him to stay away, but curiosity pushed him forward to find the source. He moved west, staying low to the ground and keeping hyper-alert to every small sound and subtle movement. But he did not have to go far, for just a few steps from the creek lay an ominous scene. It was just like the violent hunt the brothers had discovered the day before, but this one was fresh and even more terrifying. Blood soaked the earth in warm patches, splintered bone and skin lay spread around at random, and the smell in the air reeked of death.

They could use this, but Alfred couldn't move. He was surprised he was even able to approach the site, but to move onto the wretched land was asking too much. All that coursed through his mind was the need to get away, to escape back to the sanctuary. He turned to run, but a deep growl echoed softly in the evening air. His body jumped up into the trees and he climbed up higher before his brain could even catch up. Alfred looked toward the direction of the sound and he could just make out a large hulking figure further north. The branches and leaves blocked his view, but he could tell that the animal was very large and moving slowly towards him.

He panicked, praying that the giant beast wouldn't look up or at least not know how to climb. With every step, the animal slowly came into focus, revealing a dark brown body, a thick barbed hide, and the general shape of a bear, though several sizes bigger. He heard deep growls whispered with each breath and the wind carried the same scent that lingered at the kill site.

Alfred began to shake. He was alone. The monster was moving towards him and he was alone. Sure, he had his spear, but there was no way he could take out the monster by himself.

But then it stopped, suddenly looking west and barring its teeth. A long pause followed with the animal growling at the air and Alfred staring at it unnoticed. An arrow pierced the sky and shot into the animal's shoulder. It roared and barreled towards the unknown attacker. The bear's cries were joined with a wolf's barks, creating a song of death as the two mingled out of sight. He saw flashes of auburn fur darting around the beast's massive body and could just make out flashes of arrows.

Alfred's instincts kicked in and he moved through the branches to watch the hunter's display of power. The light from the late sun gave the event a golden glow, but the booming roars, fighting forms, and scent of blood were anything but calm. As he shuffled closer, Alfred finally got a look at the hunter. He could make out a man with a sand-colored hood over his head and shoulders. Blue and black markings covered his body and green eyes glared at the target.

Alfred's own widened with surprise. It was just one man…which instinctively made him incredibly sexy, but now's not the time for that. If the creature moved on the hunter, there would be no one to save him and he would die for sure. Alfred's self-preservation was replaced with the drive to help. He didn't know the hunter, but he wouldn't let him die alone. He would fight the beast if it would save the hunter's life. Alfred only hoped that he wouldn't have to.

* * *

Katun raced around the dire bear, taking bites at its flank and dodging the sweeping blows. Arthur shot another arrow into the dire bear's back, but it struck the thick barbs and barely pierced beyond the tip. He cursed under his breath. He had to hit between the hardened folds if he hoped to cause any real damage, but with the beast constantly moving and Katun so close by, it was difficult target.

The bear finally caught sight of the hunter in the tree and thundered a powerful cry. It ran past Katun and slammed into the trunk. The tree shook violently, but Arthur caught his balance. As the bear rose up on its legs and moved to climb, Katun bit hard into its flank to protect his human friend. It immediately swept back, knocking him airborne.

Katun fell hard to the ground. Slashes covered the front of his harness and on his chest. He growled and tried to stand, but staggered from the pain and yelped as he fell again. The weak cry reached the bear. Eyes filled with blood lust as it turned back and moved for the kill.

A violent bark snapped in the air and an arrow hit the narrow soft folds in its neck. The beast roared in pain, swiping at the arrow to wretch it loose. Arthur shot another and hit the neck again, sending the animal into frenzy. Arthur looked at Katun's hurting form. He wouldn't let him die here. Arthur moved to get closer, but he slipped and fell to the ground. His bow bounced out of reach and he scrambled to his feet, but was struck hard across the chest and sent flying backwards before his mind could even process what happened.

He fell hard on his back. The slash cut completely through the hardened armor and the wounds bled freely to the cool air. His mind was rattled. It flashed a million thoughts at once while his eyes rolled from the pain. Arthur looked up. The monster was on its back legs preparing to crush him under its massive weight. Time stood still as the shadow loomed over him, a golden halo fading over the monster's dark hide, and he was certain this was the end.

But the bear's head shot up and it stumbled to the ground on his right. Arthur's green eyes flew open as he saw a dark man crouched on the animal's back driving a spear through the narrow soft spot on its neck. The bear struggled to its feet and moved for the man, but he narrowly dodged and was up in the trees before the bear could grab him. It choked on the spear, trying to roar but rendered mute. It stumbled, each motion slower, until it collapsed to the ground and breathed its last.

Arthur's mind was racing. He did it. The dire bear was dead. He could hear Katun's weak whimpers, but soon all grew quiet. He watched a tall form descend from the trees and move to him, but his head grew cloudy and he finally fell to darkness.


	6. God Laughs

_**A/N:** The isolated section in italics describes a collection of scenes that plays in a character's mind (like a dream or a flashback). The smaller phrases mixed into the story represent sentences the character thinks to himself while something else is going on. I will likely use this style in later chapters as well, so if it becomes too confusing, please let me know._

_By the way, thank you very much for your reviews and feedback. It really helps out a lot and I appreciate it._

* * *

~.~.~.~.

_Fire consumed the world and illuminated the land in a violent glow. He raced forward, dodging the flames as the red light filled the night sky. Green eyes looked around desperately. He was searching for something, but didn't know what. It was important, but he couldn't remember why._

_He ran forward and howled, calling to anyone. Trees crashed to the ground with booming noise and he called again, but only the fire responded, cackling at the frantic sound. _

_Then the flames parted and there stood the shadow, sky blue eyes piercing into his emerald stare. The world had set him in a panic, but under the shadow's gaze, Arthur felt certain. The look was intense, focused, and filled him with purpose as he was carried away. The flames began to die and the shadow held out his hand, beckoning him forward. His feet moved on their own as he walked toward the shadow, unable to turn away. But as the flames died, the charred remains turned to dust as the wind erased everything with a gently blow. Arthur watched the scene disappear before his eyes and he panicked as the wind began to sweep away the spirit piece by piece._

_He ran forward and reached to grasp the hand, but only found air as he was left standing alone under the moonless sky. He looked around and fell to despair. _

_There was nothing left._

~.~.~.~.

Arthur stirred as he opened his eyes to the night sky above. The stars glowed softly in a wordless hello and for a brief moment, he forgot where he was. He looked around frantically and could barely see the trees through the darkness.

Then he relaxed. It was a dream, the same as always. His chest throbbed with pain as the numb of sleep began to wear off. Arthur moved for the wounds and his touch met bandages and bare skin. His mind stumbled about trying to remember how he ended up in such a state. Searching for clues, he looked over and caught the sight of auburn fur lying nearby.

'_Katun!_'

Visions of the fight instantly flooded his mind and Arthur moved towards his canine friend. Pain shot through his body at the sudden movement and he pulled himself along the ground on his side to get closer. When he neared, he reached out and pet Katun's head, but was only met with a huff. The dog breathed easy and continued to sleep even with Arthur's persistent strokes. Remembering the attack, he looked over Katun's body and saw that the harness had been replaced with bandages about his chest and back leg. Arthur's face turned from relief to confusion. They were the same bandages he had brought along, but who had patched them up?

He looked around. Further away he spotted the bear's carcass, but it was already torn apart. The hide was gone and most of the meat was missing. All that remained were a few bones and its head. His face dropped at the butchered prize, but so long as he got the skull, he didn't care. Off to the side, he saw the same large packs he had for Katun to carry the kill back to the clan, but they were fat with something and hung from the branches near the bear's body.

Then he remembered the man crashing down on the beast. Arthur was certain he was the one that had fixed them up and harvested the kill, but he didn't recognize the face from anyone he knew and his clothes were strange. They barely covered him. In fact, they didn't cover his chest at all, if he remembered right, and his skin was covered in something dark.

'_An outsider...'_ Someone had moved onto their lands. Despite the blow to his pride, Arthur was not about to kill his rescuer, but he needed to warn the clan regardless. He moved to stand, but grunted in pain.

"Be still. You are safe."

Arthur jumped at the response and moved for his dagger, but it was missing. He looked around wildly, trying to find the source of the voice in the darkness. "Who are you? Show yourself."

A pause filled the air before the stranger responded. "I'm not going to hurt you. I want to help."

'_The voice is up high and further ahead.'_ Arthur inspected the tops and narrowed his eyes. "Yeah, well, don't. I didn't need your help before and I don't need your help now."

A laugh echoed in the dark. "Of course. My bad. I didn't realize getting beaten to death by a giant bear was all part of your plan."

'_It's a man, young adult based on the pitch and volume, but I can't smell him.'_ He glared at the trees and could just make out a silhouette near the bags. "Come out and say that to my face, coward. What did you do to my dog?"

The form stirred slightly, as if the question made him uncomfortable. "He wouldn't let me near you so I gave him something to make him sleep. I didn't hurt him. He should be fine when he wakes up."

'_His body is long, muscular, does not have his spear.'_ Arthur paused at the response. He forced the dog to sleep? Katun would never allow a stranger to soothe him while Arthur was hurt, so how did he do it? In fact, why was Katun still sleeping, even with Arthur's pets and their loud banter? He focused his gaze. This man was dangerous. Arthur needed to know the face of this outsider, but to get that, he would have to draw him out.

Biting through the pain, he got up on his feet and moved toward the voice. He yelled at the shadow and gestured with far more energy than was necessary. "YOU BASTARD! First you steal my kill and then you mess with my dog?! I'll ring your neck!"

The shadow bowed his head. "I told you I didn't hurt him. He's just sleeping."

'_He submits?'_ Arthur took a few steps closer. "Then why won't he wake?! What have you done to him?"

The shadow moved away and tried to look small. "Dude, calm down. H-he'll be alright. He'll wake up soon enough."

'_That smell…it's of death but there's something else…'_ Arthur moved to yell again, but then wrapped his arms around his chest suddenly. He grunted at the pretend pain and slowly lowered himself onto the ground. He balled up, groaning as if his wounds had re-opened and watched the man's outline shift in response.

"Geez, look what you did."

After a few more seconds of mindless fidgeting, the shadow jumped down and approached him. Arthur remained still, hearing the stranger walk towards him. An arm moved gently to touch his shoulder. When he felt the fingers just barely brush skin, Arthur released a sudden bark as he grabbed the wrist and yanked him down. The man stumbled to his knees and tried to pull away, but Arthur held him still and refused to let go.

But he stopped. Sky blue eyes stared down at him. An intoxicating scent hit him full blast and Arthur froze in response. He loosened his grasp to a delicate hold and the stranger's hand moved slowly to his shoulder again.

"It's alright. Just let me look, ok? I won't hurt you."

Arthur didn't even feel himself lie back on the ground. His mind could barely form a sentence, except for one.

'_Those eyes…It's him, but…he's an omega?!'_

This was the shadow in his nightmares, the one who attacked Francis and saved his life. But it was an omega?! This omega had forced Francis, an alpha, into retreat. This omega had stepped into HIS FIGHT and delivered the killing blow. Arthur was both furious and humiliated at the same time. He came here to avenge his friend, but he saved his life. He needed to force him down and prove he was stronger, but at the same time, he wanted to earn his favor and claim him. His brain was a mess and his body remained paralyzed to the stranger's presence.

Fingers danced across his chest and Arthur's mouth fell open with heavy breaths. It was all backwards! His wounds were throbbing like crazy, but the omega shouldn't be over him. A 'true alpha' is always over the omega! He needs to prove he is dominant! He needs to pin the man beneath him, bite into that skin… drape over him, take him…

At first, the hands moved quickly, but they slowed as he realized Arthur was fine.

"Ah, good. They didn't open up. You'll…be…"

But his voice disappeared mid-sentence as his eyes met Arthur's. The aqua irises seemed to sparkle and Arthur couldn't look away. Suddenly, the aroma increased tenfold and he felt his pupils blow open. Without even thinking, he reached up and gently stroked the shadow's face. Long blonde hair tickled the back of his hand as the man leaned into the touch. A sigh escaped those lips and Arthur's mind went absolutely mad with need. The hunt was now the furthest thing from his thoughts.

He couldn't take it anymore. Arthur propped himself up with his free arm as his fingers played with the soft golden strands. The omega's head lowered, pressing his body closer and breathing in his scent. His hand slid below, tracing a line along his waistband. Another just barely brushed Arthur's face, moving past on its way to his own unkempt hair. That sky blue showed a strength unmatched by any other omega. They openly challenged him and Arthur was determined to win. He leaned forward and pulled the man's face closer. Warm vapors blew onto his lips as the distance between them slowly decreased.

A desperate howl bellowed in the night sky and the man jumped away. Something large moved fast in the brush and the sounds grew steadily louder. The man's face dripped with terror as it howled again, closer than before and almost upon them. Arthur reached to grab the man as he turned, but missed his target. He watched as the stranger ran away and grabbed a few things off the ground. A blood red wing flashed before his eyes and then he was gone.

Arthur sat dumbfounded on the ground, still wrapped up in the man's spell and rendered unable to think or move. All he managed to do was stretch out his hand, willing him to come back. But only darkness lay before him. The world disappeared around him. He sat alone in the clearing as his fingers coiled around the painfully empty air.

The booming silence was broken by thundering paws and heavy breaths. Within minutes, the sound was upon him and Arthur felt someone grasp his shoulders and shake him.

"Arthur! Arthur, snap out of it! Are you hurt? Where are your clothes? What happened?"

Arthur's vision finally came back into focus and he saw Francis staring at him. His face was overcome with a mix of frustration and worry, and he could hear Katun stirring to Kiche's persistent licks. The barrage of questions continued as Francis looked Arthur over, but he didn't hear them.

He lowered his head. "He's gone…"

Francis relaxed at his voice, believing it evidence enough that he was ok. "Who? Who is gone?"

"He's gone…He's gone! I have to find him! Francis, I have to-"

Arthur was frantic. He lashed out, trying to stand and give chase, but the taller alpha held him down. "Arthur, stop! What has come over you? "

"Get off me! He's mine! I need to see him!"

Francis grabbed his shoulders hard and forced the crazed man to look at him. "Arthur, listen to me! There's no one here."

Arthur's eyes went wide and he fell silent. He lowered his gaze and Francis loosened his grasp. "Francis…you…you…"

"Yes?"

Arthur shot a fist. "YOU SON OF A BITCH! WHAT DID YOU DO?!"

Francis moved to defend as Arthur threw more punches hard into his chest. His fury had bubbled completely over. He was angry that the omega stole his kill. He was frustrated that the omega would dare run away. And he was furious that FRANCIS HAD CHASED HIM OFF! Pain suddenly ripped through his mid-section. He doubled over. Warm liquid began to seep into the bandages and his face scrunched up in agony.

"You fool, you are injured! We need to get you back to the clan."

Arthur wanted to scream and yell, but nothing came out. All he could manage was a painful gasp. Francis quickly picked up his shaking body and placed him on Kiche. He wanted to jump off, but the pain was excruciating and he gripped her fur desperately. With a low bark, they were off, running swiftly through the forest as wind rushed past his ears and his eyes met the blurred darkness. But in his mind, the man's face was clear, his voice still ringing in his ears, his scent lingering in his memory, that warm touch upon his skin, and those eyes challenging his strength. That omega was defiant, strong…

…perfect.

As Kiche raced through the land, Arthur howled. The song was brutal, primal. It declared his hunt, his claim on the mysterious omega. He will find this unknown man even if it kills him. He will tame the wild omega, make him submit, and get back the pride that was stolen from him. The cries continued as they chased up the hill and toward their home, each one calling out for the unknown man; the one who had saved his life, stolen his heart, and then disappeared all too quickly.

His voice fell hoarse as Kiche struggled up the path into the clan. Kiku had ridden down halfway to meet them and he quickly guided them toward the shaman's hut. Arthur heard frantic voices and felt a few shakes on his back, but he didn't stir. The pain paralyzed him and determination left him numb to the outside. Only the strongest alpha could ever hope to make him submit and Arthur was determined to be the one.

* * *

Alfred's feet pounded the earth as he retreated towards the haven. His body struggled with every step as his pheromones raged and his 'excited' growth refused to calm down. Of course his pre-heat would start right as he touched the alpha. Why wouldn't it? It was only the absolute worst possible moment in all of human history.

Of course, the alpha's appearance didn't help the situation at all. He had a temper, but given the circumstances, that wasn't really surprising. And hilariously giant eyebrows, but that hardened body, the intense emerald stare, his deep scent…

Alfred's legs picked up speed. He felt electric and every chill from the wind and scratch from the brush sent sharp signals through his body and overloaded his brain. He ran with every ounce of energy he had and then gave a little more, trying to exhaust himself until running was all he could think about.

He heard the familiar splashes from the river's waters and darted towards the sound. He dropped the bow and bag he carried, tore off his top fur and the small bags about his waist, and fell head first into the river. The cool waters stung his skin and instantly cleared his mind. He shot up, gasping at the cold and panting heavily under the night sky. But within minutes, the beautiful images trickled back and Alfred started to breathe heavy for an entirely different reason. The forest was calm and quiet; a complete opposite to the storm within him.

'_What's wrong with me? I'm not even in full heat yet. Why is this so hard?'_ He shook his head, trying to remove the memories from his brain by force. The pull was more intense than anything he had ever felt in his entire life. But what was so special about the alpha anyway? He was a fool who almost got himself killed, too proud to ask for help, too stubborn to thank him for saving his ass…too brave to abandon his wolf, skilled enough to take on a massive beast alone, eyes filled with an intensity he had never seen before…

Alfred waded back out of the water to collect his things. He had taken some of the kill in one of the alpha's bags because, technically, he had delivered the killing blow so the prize was just as much his as it was the highlander's. He took the weapons too because they needed them. The bow in particular was the weapon of choice for Matthew and it was much easier to steal it than make a new one from scratch. But as he grabbed the weapon, his eyes lingered on the intricate patterns. This belonged to the alpha. Alfred's fingers traced the length of the wood and he smiled, pretending that this was a gift for favor. Maybe he would keep it instead. Mattie would probably want to make his own anyway.

But his thoughts were interrupted by the faintest of sounds. It was barely audible above the rustling leaves, but Alfred heard a soft howl far in the distance. He recognized the voice immediately and sank to the floor. His body reacted. His hands dropped the bow to try and keep from collapsing. The song spoke of a hunt, a primal call to claim, and called to only one other.

The call was from the alpha, and it was for him.

He strained against his damp leggings as he fell to all-fours. The voice called again and Alfred's hands moved for his growing need. He wanted to get up and find the alpha, but he couldn't risk it. He hoped that this would be enough. It had to be enough.

Hot breaths puffed against the dirt as his body tensed from the increasing pleasure. He moaned with the distant howl that resounded once more, almost completely out of earshot. His pace increased as he relived every sensation; the feel of his chest beneath those furs, his burning gaze that dripped with lust, those moist lips so close to his own. His eyes rolled with a breathy cry. He wanted to taste that skin, to trace his tongue down his neck. He licked his lips, his breathing growing faster. To have those hands dig into his skin hard enough to bruise, to struggle under him only to be held down, sated, dominated. The wind blew across his warm body. He arched his back and with a loud gasp, his entire being was overwhelmed. His thoughts were swimming with delight, his muscles felt like they were wrapped in clouds, and soft pricks of electricity tickled his skin in random spots.

But as the euphoric feeling began to fade, sadness replaced it. He wanted the alpha, but there was no way it could work. He was an outsider whose own band wanted him dead. If he ever ran out in the open, they would find him and kill him. And even if he managed to evade the Haudenois forever, what would the alpha think once he learned the truth? And what of his brother? Would the alpha accept them? Would he even want him?

Alfred got up, slowly grabbed his things, and quietly headed south towards the haven. The stars lit the way under a faint white glow and the trees swayed as he walked past. It was almost irritating how calm the world was when Alfred had all but given up hope. He smiled at the contrast and then laughed at himself.

If the spirits can be so calm about all this, then maybe he can too. They had guided them here and given them a safe place, so why not trust them once more? Alfred resigned to throw caution to the wind and declared to himself that he would try. If the alpha came back, if he managed to find him again, then Alfred would try to have what the world would deny him. If he played it right, maybe he could get protection from the highlander bands for him and his brother.

'_Yeah…this could work!'_ A giant smile lit up on his face and he hummed a soft tune in thanks to the spirits. His fingers played with the bow in his hands and he traveled on, envisioning a thousand different encounters and looking forward to all of them.


	7. Of Needs and Wants

Kiku was exhausted.

It was the right word, but it was not nearly strong enough. The dark circles, shaking hands, and half-lidded expression were all ill-effects of the trying winter past and the clan's uncertain future.

It had not always been like this. Life as a trainee was peaceful and intense all at once. The days were filled with lessons and ritual practice with the elder shaman while the nights were easy going and spent surrounded by his clan mates. Each day, he learned his duties to the people and each night, he learned their names, their dreams, and each little quirk that set one apart from the rest. Life was beautiful.

But as the winter came, everything changed. People started getting sick. It was just a few at first and the elder shaman stepped Kiku through the rituals and let him perform a few on the healthier ones. But for each one healed, three more took his or her place. Their health deteriorated fast and they all but scrambled to keep up. Then there were the blizzards. The Chenitza were no strangers to cold, but it catalyzed the disease's potency and it ran rampant through the clan. They did everything they could, used every herb and medicine they had, utilized all the traditions that had been passed down by countless shaman before them…

…but it wasn't enough.

The young beta watched as the brothers and sisters he grew up with began to die. It was a part of life; every shaman knew this. But they were all people Kiku knew, friends and fellows who he saw each night by the fire, each with their own dreams and unique spirits…and they died within a few days and all at once. The elder helped him with every death, but it slowly built up and took a hard toll on the tired trainee. Thankfully, as the winter ended and spring began, the sickness died out and there was peace again.

However, a few nights later, something stirred in the young beta's visions. Another tragedy that loomed in the future, but something beneath said it could be prevented. It was faint, like the glow from a single star, but it was there and neither Kiku nor the elder could get a clear answer from their readings. It kept him distracted from Arthur's and Francis's dreams. Initially, they had set Kiku on edge, but nothing ever came of them and they quickly fell forgotten in the back of his mind.

…at least, up until two days ago.

First Francis is drained of all his energy and now Arthur is enchanted into silence and nearly killed. Something dark stirred in the lowlands and aimed to carry the two alphas away. At least Francis had recovered quickly. His wound was in no way severe, but Kiku had to practically tie Francis to the bed to stop him from running back out into the lowlands. But that he could handle. Seeing Arthur unmoving and bleeding heavily on Kiche's back was an entirely different story.

He consulted the tanned wrap for Arthur's wounds just as he had with Francis, but the reading was the same. The dream spirit was calling to him. It was trying to steal Arthur away, but Kiku would not let him be taken in the night. He would not let any more of his people die under his care. And just as he did for Francis, Kiku, for the second time, did not sleep.

Now it was morning. He left to prepare an herbal drink and when he returned, Arthur had finally woken up.

"Good morning, Arthur. How are you feeling?"

Arthur propped himself up, leaning against the bed frame and accepting the drink. "Ugh, my head is pounding and my chest hurts."

Kiku smiled, relieved that the alpha was finally talking again. "You are lucky your injuries were not serious. I saw the size of your kill. An attack from a dire bear usually does not end this well."

Arthur looked back, surprised. "What? But…how…?"

'_He does not remember?'_ Kiku sat down beside the bed and took a sip. "Francis brought back your prize last night. And Katun, too. He has not left your side since his return."

He motioned to the foot of the bed and Arthur smiled as he watched the auburn fur rise and fall. But then his face fell to a frown and he turned his stare into the warm drink in his hands. A silence lingered uninterrupted as they sipped their drinks.

Arthur looked up. "What happened?"

"I was hoping you could tell me."

Arthur's gaze turned back to the cup and focused. "I remember the hunt. The bear had struck Katun and I fell to the ground while trying to protect him. It moved to crush me…but then…something happened. I don't…when I woke, it was night. Katun and I were patched up and…I don't…remember…"

Kiku listened patiently. He waited while Arthur glanced around trying to piece the memories together. "Francis said you spoke about 'finding him'."

Green eyes shifted and then shot open. "I remember! A stranger had pierced the bear's throat with his spear. He was the one who healed me and Katun and then…"

Arthur turned his face away, but Kiku saw the light blush. _'Like Francis, his desire lingers.'_ Kiku knew the answer, but he needed to hear it from Arthur to be sure. He moved to pour another cup. "Have you seen this stranger before?"

Arthur accepted the drink. "Yes and no. The man had the same sky blue eyes as the one in my dreams, but I have never seen him while awake before, or anyone like him."

"What do you mean?"

"He was dressed very light, with only a fur around his neck and loose leggings. It was strange. And his skin was dark as if it was covered by something. From far away, he smelled of death, but up close…I…I couldn't turn away. I remember hearing Francis coming for us and he fled, but nothing else after that."

Kiku breathed a worried sigh. An outsider had trespassed onto their lands. He needed to tell the elder shaman.

Arthur moved to fully sit up, but he grabbed at his chest and grunted in pain. Kiku guided him back down. "Be still, Arthur. Your wounds need time to heal. I will tell the elders what you have told me. We will likely send out patrols to strengthen our borders and find this man."

Arthur glared at Kiku. "No. He is mine to hunt. I will be the one to catch him and bring him here."

"Arthur, you too injured to hunt, let alone fight. He may have saved you once before, but he attacked Francis and left him completely drained. What will stop him from attacking you the next time you meet?"

"Then wait until I recover. This is my hunt. He is MINE!"

Kiku had to hold him down. "Arthur, stop. Do you hear yourself? You are enchanted. He will lure you into a trap." Arthur struggled, but soon his face scrunched in renewed pain. He panted while Kiku lowered him back down. "He could be a scout sent to test our borders. We need to stop this before it goes too far."

Arthur growled again, but the shaman cut him off with a calm smile. "Do not worry, Arthur. You have proven yourself with the dire bear kill. It is more than enough. And when the outriders find this man, they will bring him back alive. You will see him again."

He scoffed, clearly unhappy with the exchange, but he didn't have a choice. As Kiku got up and let Francis into the hut, his face dropped from content to concern. He didn't even need the tanned wrap to know that the stranger was involved in the tragedy of his visions somehow and he needed to stop this before it was too late. The clan was still recovering from the past winter and they were ill-prepared for an invasion. More lives would be lost if they did not act fast.

He meant what he said. He did not want to kill the outsider without first learning why he had wandered into their lands, if not for Arthur's sake. But if it meant choosing between the clan's safety and one alpha's desire, then Kiku may not have a choice.

* * *

"Alfred, really? It's been two days, and we've been caught twice already?"

It was not quite the response Alfred was expecting the next morning. He brings back half of a fresh kill, a very large hide, powerful weapons, and a few treasures and this is the thanks he gets?

Alfred rolled his eyes. "Ok, first, the river thing was not my fault. And second, what was I supposed to do? I wasn't gonna let the guy get eaten."

Matthew glared at his brother and threw his hands up in the air. "Fine! Great! Whatever! Be a damn hero, but why did you STICK AROUND AND TALK TO HIM?! In case you forgot, we're supposed to be hiding!"

Alfred pouted and spoke in a small voice. "…I was still harvesting-"

"BULLSHIT!"

He flinched. Wow, Matthew was really scary before his heat.

Matthew continued boring holes into his idiot brother until he finally let out a sigh and took a deep breath. "Well, if the highlanders didn't know we're here, they do now. If they are anything like the Haudenois bands, they'll send out scouts to look for us."

Alfred sighed, but he knew it was true. By letting the alpha see him up close, he had personally sounded the alarm at their presence and put the nest in danger.

He feigned a smile and tried to remain positive. "Well, at least they won't kill us right away. They owe me for saving his life."

Matthew rolled his eyes. "Alfred, he's an alpha. He'll be more angry than grateful that you stepped into the fight."

"At least he'll live long enough to yell at me for it."

He rubbed his temples. "Ugh, I'm not here to argue. I'm just telling it like it is. Plus, we attacked the other guy from last night. Now we can't be sure what they'll do if they find us."

Alfred groaned and fell flat on his back in his nest. He was tired of hearing bad news born from his heroic deed. He really felt like he had done the right thing, but so far all he heard was how he'd screwed everything up. It was annoying.

Sensing his brother's attitude, Mathew ruffled his own hair and sighed. "If the scouts don't find any trace of us, they may think we retreated for good and stop looking. So how about this, eh? Hows aboot we not get caught again. You think you can do that, Al?"

He waved his hands dismissively. "Yeah, yeah. I won't go anywhere."

Matthew stared at Alfred's body on the ground, his expression showing that he didn't believe him in the slightest. "I swear, Al, if you even think about leaving the haven on your own, I'll stick my spear up your ass and stake you into the ground."

Alfred stared at Matthew with a puzzled expression. Violet eyes cast an agitated look. "What?"

He bit his lip and looked back innocently. "…which end?"

He erupted in laughter as Matthew playfully tackled him to the ground. Satisfied, Matthew retreated back to his own nest and began rearranging a few of the stones and feathers.

Alfred watched his brother fuss around with the colorful bobbles. "So, what do you think?"

He didn't look up from his work, but violet eyes softened and a smile escaped his lips. "They're lovely."

Alfred's face lit up. "Are they awesome?"

Matthew laughed. "Yeah. Yeah, they're awesome."

"Am I awesome?"

"Don't push it."

Alfred just rolled his eyes with a satisfied smirk. Matthew looked back inquisitively. "So, are you going to use the bow? I will probably just make my own now that we have the things I need. It'll give me something to work on."

Alfred lips turned up. "Yeah, it's a fine weapon. I figured you'd wanna make your own."

Matthew watched him trace the intricate patterns delicately under sparkling blues. He didn't need words to know that Alfred was head over heels for this alpha. The whole ordeal made him very nervous. So many things could go wrong and all of them would end badly for the two of them. But at the same time, he saw a glimmer of hope in those sky blues that he had not seen since before the day they ran. He sighed longingly. It was amazing, really. Even while on the run, Alfred had somehow found a way to be happy. It made him a bit jealous and Matthew secretly wished that he could be as lucky and carefree. Even so, he won't ruin his brother's fortune out of spite. They will still have to be careful, but if this is what Alfred really wants, then Matthew will support him.

Well, not without making life difficult for him first.

'_Head over heels, eh?'_ He turned away with a knowing look on his face. "Did that bow belong to him?"

Alfred pictured the alpha vividly in his mind and felt his body get warm. "Yeah. I took it after I grabbed some of the kill."

Matthew smiled mischievously. "He must be big to use such a large bow."

He laughed. "Nah, he's short, shorter than me. Thin, too. But he's strong...and…not bad looking, I guess…" _'Taut, controlled body… fierce in battle …the feel of his hands holding him…taking him… '_

Alfred began to fidget in his nest, his hands moving in his lap and his gaze focused downward. Matthew snickered. "Tree's over there, Alfred."

He got up. "You're an asshole."

* * *

**_A/N:_**_ This chapter ended up being shorter than usual as I had difficulty finding a good divide between this and the next one. That being said, the next two chapters will likely be longer in length as worlds finally collide. Again, thank you very much for your kind words and reviews. I hope you look forward to the next installment. _


	8. Caution to the Wind

The next four days went by like the attacks had never happened. Despite Arthur's protests, patrols were sent out, but they found nothing; no traps, no markings, no stolen kills, just nothing. Kiku had forbidden Arthur and Francis to venture into the lowlands, but it didn't really matter because Arthur was still recovering and Francis was busy with his craft. Neither was interested in going out again, at least not immediately.

But that changed at the hunters' feast. The clan fire burned brightly and everyone danced, sang, ate, and presented the greatest gifts they had to offer. Arthur presented the dire bear skull to the spirits and it far and away surpassed the other kills. They looked on in awe as the powerful bone was held high above them and offered back to the other side. It was just as he imagined, but at the same time, it wasn't. He had thought that this would be the best night of his life. He had achieved the title of greatest hunter and finally earned the respect he deserved, but it suddenly wasn't good enough. All Arthur could think about was that man, who came into his life suddenly and left just as quickly. Even as the omegas showed interest in him, he couldn't tear his mind away from that tall dark form and those piercing sky blues.

Oddly enough, Francis also presented gifts to the spirits. They were small, but what they lacked in size, they made up for in quality. He had raided his den of nearly all his old materials and spent the past four days creating the finest trinkets he had possibly ever made. Polished turquoise and other precious stones gleamed in the fire's light while delicate braids and soft feathers completed the look. They were breathtaking, but like Arthur, Francis was not at all interested in the omegas that lapped at his feet. He offered the precious items to the elder shaman and quietly left the feast. Curious, Arthur followed him with Katun close behind.

Francis stood at the clan's edge looking east towards the hills. As he heard Arthur approach, he turned to face the shorter alpha. For a time, they just looked at each other, certain of what they both were thinking, and yet not at all at what the other was planning.

Francis turned back to the darkness and Arthur walked up beside him. He pet Kiche, who lay yawning at his feet.

"It is a nice night, no?"

Arthur nodded. "Indeed it is."

Another pause. The wind blew softly in the night sky as the crescent moon lit up the landscape below them. In the background, faded voices echoed and the fire's light cast their shadows forward towards the lands below.

"It would be a shame to spend this night alone without our new friends."

Arthur responded in an annoyed tone. "You know we can't."

Francis laughed. "What exactly are they going to do? The elders, they are completely occupied for the entire night. We will be there and back before anyone notices."

Arthur narrowed his gaze. "Only if we're lucky. And even if we do, what are the odds we'll find them at all. The outriders haven't seen any sign of them."

Francis just waved his hand at Arthur. "Ah, that is because they searched during the day and did not know where to look."

"There is still no guarantee. It will only cause trouble."

He brushed a hand through his hair and met Arthur's stare. "If you are so certain, then what are you doing here?"

Out of the corner of his eye, Arthur spotted a braided cord and a flash of violet, but it was quickly concealed as Francis turned towards the path. "Where do you think you're going?"

Kiche sauntered beside him as Francis called back. "I have one more favor to offer. Enjoy the rest of the feast, little black sheep."

Arthur glared at the alpha as he walked off. The man is a fool. He really thinks that he can find one man in the entire land with nothing but moonlight? The idea is preposterous. The elders will be furious and he will come back empty-handed.

'_But what if he does find him? What if, by a small chance, he sees him again?'_

Arthur growled, shook his head, and then gave up. He ran after Francis and the two disappeared into the night.

* * *

Blurred forms of red and gold streaked through the land. They had checked the clearing where Arthur had first spotted him, but it was empty and left untouched. Now the dogs ran for the river where it all started. Francis was certain that it would lead them straight to the outsiders.

'_Outsiders…'_ The word stuck in Arthur's mind as he thought back to Kiku's warnings. If they really were here to kill them, why did he save Arthur from death? It made no sense. He needed to learn the truth before they were removed permanently. Arthur trusted Kiku, but he didn't trust the outriders. It wouldn't surprise him if some desperate glory-seeker slayed the man on the spot just to get more favor with the others. If he had any hope of claiming the stranger, he had to reach him first.

Francis motioned to Arthur and the dogs slowed to a walk. Large paws crept quietly towards the river while Francis and Arthur hide their bodies along the backs of their companions. But as they emerged in the open, they found only empty space before them and the crescent moon reflected in the rippling waters. Arthur sighed and was just about to slide off Katun when Francis and Kiche swam across the river to the other side. He slid off Kiche and began searching the ground while she sniffed for the trail. After a few moments, Francis stopped and waved Arthur forward.

He quickly joined them and Francis pointed to what caught his eye. "Tracks along the bank."

Arthur nodded. "Two sets, headed south. They're faded, but recent. How did you even spot these?"

"Hawk eyes, my friend. Also, the first night I found them, they both only stuck to this side."

He scoffed. "You give yourself too much credit, damn bird."

But Francis was already starting off, nearly leaving Arthur behind. Both Katun and Kiche pressed forward, sniffing the ground and following the trail south. Several minutes went by as they rode in silence, but then Arthur grabbed at Kiche to get Francis's attention. "What are you going to do once we find them?"

Francis rolled his eyes. "Oh la la. Like I said, I have a favor to give."

"And? What then? We have no idea who they are or what they're doing here."

Francis just smirked. "Baby steps, Arthur. Screaming questions and demanding answers will not win you his heart. It is the very basics of love, though coming from you, I am not at all surprised."

Arthur reached to smack him, but stopped as a moving form caught his eye. He motioned the dogs to stop. As they stood, they could barely make out splashing sounds up ahead and could just see something in the waters.

* * *

Alfred watched the ripples shake the moon's reflection. It felt good to be out of the haven. The place was nice, but after four days of staying cooped up, the nightly baths quickly became his favorite time of day, so to speak. The pre-heat stink was too strong to do without and despite Matthew's protests, he needed this just as much as Alfred did.

He took one last dunk in the water, scrubbing away the grim and slicking back his hair out of his eyes. The wind was soft, the river calm, and the faint glow illuminated everything with just a touch of white. It was a beautiful night. If hiding forever meant enjoying this type of peace for the rest of his days, then maybe their fate wasn't so bad.

He heard rustling from the hill to the west and turned quickly, but stopped as the familiar omega approached. They exchanged smiles and Alfred left the water, took the clothes and spar pelt from his brother, and nodded a silent 'thanks'. As he dried himself off and put on the garments, he noticed something missing.

"Hey Mattie, did you grab my other necklace? I only have one."

Matthew looked back puzzled as he fumbled with his own clothes. "I thought I did. I must have missed it."

"No worries, I'll get it. Head back first. I'll be right there."

Matthew nodded and turned towards the stone path to the other side.

Alfred walked the short climb up the hill, moved through the brush and came to the exact spot where their new life had begun just a few days ago. On that first night, they were both scared out of their minds. Now it felt like they were so far away from it all that their problems would never catch up with them. It was a lie, of course, but on a night such as tonight, it was easy to forget what had originally brought them here.

Alfred reached up and plucked the bone necklace off a low hanging branch. He played with the figures on the cord as he secured it about his neck. It was a necklace unique to him, but it was more than that. It was a reminder of his strength, of his potential when he had only first discovered it. He played with each piece, letting the bones thump against his skin. _'I am strong. My brother stands with me. We will make it through this.'_ He repeated those words in his head over and over, regaining that confidence he didn't know he lost.

A twig snapped behind him. Completely on instinct, Alfred jumped into the tree and hugged the trunk to hide his body. He strained his eyes as they darted around, searching for the source of the noise, but in the thick brush, it was hard to see anything.

He didn't have to look for long. Within minutes, a figure darted forward and stood a few steps away from where he had just been standing. The man looked around quickly and Alfred put the tree between him and the hunter.

"Blast, where did he go?"

'_That voice!'_ It was the alpha! Alfred peeked his head around and caught sight of the blonde messy hair, the ridiculously large number of furs, giant eyebrows and piercing green eyes. The wind carried the pheromones to Alfred and his body dumped its own into the mix. He smiled at his luck, but then scowled at his body's reaction. _'Damn it, really? I'll never get the smell out.'_

The thick scent hit the alpha and he looked up, locking eyes with the young omega. They stayed like that, silent and unmoving, as if any action would wake them from a dream. Alfred couldn't believe his eyes. The alpha came back for him. He really came back! But was he still mad? Probably not, but he didn't know that for sure.

He called out. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question."

Alfred bowed his head and got nervous. He probably should have seen this coming.

"…just taking a bath."

The alpha growled. "That's not what I meant. You don't belong here."

Alfred replied sadly. "No. No, I guess I don't…but I can't go back."

He expected the alpha to press why, and for a moment it looked like he would, but then he stopped and Alfred swore he heard him mutter something about babies. His brows furrowed in confusion, but at least this meant he didn't have to answer.

He moved from behind the tree and allowed the alpha to fully see him. "What's your name?"

The alpha snapped out of his stupor. "I am Arthur of the Chenitza. And you are?"

"I am Alfred from…" He looked down and bit his lip. "…I have no band."

Arthur looked back confused. "Band? What do you mean, band?"

"You know, your band, your family, like your Chenitza band."

"It's called a clan and why don't you belong to one?"

Alfred debated quietly to himself. After a few minutes, he settled for the first thought that came to mind. "…outcast…"

"Why?"

"Does it matter?"

Another awkward pause. Alfred felt his heart sink in his chest. Well, this sucks. At first, Alfred was excited to see him again, but now it just felt like the alpha was only here to yell at him and kick him out of the highlands. He was well within his right, but it was still a huge let down.

Alfred let out a defeated sigh. "Fine. I get it. We'll move on. You won't see us again."

"No! I-I mean, that's not…"

Alfred's expression turned hopeful as the alpha stumbled around searching for the right words. So he wasn't trying to kick him out? Either this is a trick or he's really bad at this.

The alpha ran a hand through his messy hair. "Anyway, get down from there. You're acting like a damn coward."

Alfred smiled. He's really bad at this.

He didn't see any weapons on the alpha, but just before jumping, he quickly felt for the dagger on his belt. If things turned sour, he would at least be able to defend himself. He climbed down and stood facing the alpha head on. His pheromones washed over Alfred and he shook with desire. His breathing picked up, a cold sweat emerged on his brow, and for a moment, he lost track of his body. He had to press his back to the tree just to make sure he wasn't moving forward. Damn pre-heat. Maybe jumping down wasn't such a good idea after all.

He took a deep breath, trying to calm down and shot back a determined look. "Well, here I am. Now I'll ask you again. What are you doing here?"

Arthur met his gaze and glared right back. Alfred instantly felt small and he gripped the trunk behind him, but refused to move.

Arthur took a small step forward. "I came here looking for you."

His body grew hot as the distance between them decreased. "For what?"

Eyes narrowed with authority. "You've got a lot of nerve." Two more steps. "Stealing my kill, hurting my friend…" Alfred shut his eyes tight at the aggression. The voice softened. "…bandaging my wounds…saving my life."

He had to choke a moan as the approving words washed over him. Arthur was now within arm's reach and Alfred ceased all coherent thought. His body felt like it was on fire, his mind flew to the clouds, and his growing need strained against the inside of his clothes.

Between heavy breaths, he squeaked out, "W-was…that all you…c-came here for?

Cool tips brushed against the side of his face. "Not entirely…"

He felt his hands let go of the tree and his body press forward. Their lips collided, their tongues battled, and everything else fell into a blur. His hips moved on their own against the alpha, taunting him. Arthur grabbed them hard enough to bruise and pushed back, dominating the dance. He gasped, feeling them rub together through their clothes. His head turned to the side. Teeth nipped skin. A warm tongue soothed each wound. The feeling was incredible. He grabbed at the furs on his back, almost ripping them off.

Alfred's knees buckled and they slid down, collapsing on the floor, but not interrupted in the slightest. His top fur flew to the side without a second glance. The world rushed around him, his mind working six times faster from the pleasure. He could barely breathe. The alpha felt everywhere on him, but it wasn't enough. Alfred grabbed him by the shoulders and yanked him down. He needed more. His entire being screamed at him to get even closer.

Arthur growled at the challenge. He ripped the wrists forcefully off his body and pinned them above Alfred's head. His instincts went crazy. He fought against him, bucking his hips, trying to escape, but it refused to give. He cried out and Arthur grinded against him with a growl, demanding the omega submit. Adrenaline flooded his system. That rush of suspense with nowhere to go…every sense was on overdrive. He had never felt so alive. The alpha slivered his spar hand down below and rubbed him from the outside. He wriggled in that grasp, wanting to get away, yet begging for more. His back arched, he strained against the hold and his eyes shot open.

Their eyes locked for only a brief moment. The greens were burning and the pupils so wide, the irises were almost swallowed up. He was lost in that gaze, trapped, secure. His body stilled, but the energy cycled through him at breakneck speed. Arthur fell back, tearing off the furs and exposing his chest. Alfred's freed hands explored every muscle, every scar, every piece of his body as if to memorize it by touch alone.

He leaned up, placing kisses on his skin and tracing the scars with his tongue. Arthur tilted the omega's head up to kiss him and guided the moving hands to his legs, commanding release. Eyes closed, he loosened the straps and worked down the cloth. He grasped the muscle. It pulsed at his touch and he felt hands grab firmly at his shoulders.

Alfred reached for his own need, but Arthur stopped him. He wanted to plead with him, but his brain had packed its bags and left long ago. Instead, the omega whimpered and Arthur replied between heavy breaths.

"No. I can't let them smell you on me…"

His voice tapered off as Alfred's fingers danced on his skin. Arthur's eyes rolled back from pleasure. He gasped his name and gripped him harder, but with each stroke, his strength ebbed away. A hand padded Alfred from the outside, teasing him and sending ripples through his body. Alfred moved his hands faster, wanting to feel more. Arthur's breathing picked up. Two fingers slip below Alfred's belt to stroke the warm skin beneath and as their lips clashed in a harsh kiss, warmth suddenly splashed over him.

Arthur's head collapsed onto the other's shoulder in bliss, but Alfred shifted his hips uncomfortably. He needed release badly. It was fun at first, but now it was just frustrating. Alfred tried to push the alpha off, but he remained anchored against him with a hand hooked in his belt, those fingers frozen in place. He barred his teeth. Damn it, he'll finish this himself if he has to. He forced the tired fingers out, turned around and loosed his own need out in one swift motion.

But a body suddenly wrapped around him and grabbed him. His mind was swimming. They were moving so fast. A shiver went down his spine as a low voice whispered in his ear, "Mmm, so good. You were so good, Alfred." He whimpered, partially embarrassed, but mostly turned on. His hands slid along those arms that gave him such pleasure. A chuckle echoed. "Don't fret, luv. I'll take very good care of you."

Alfred wanted to growl, but it felt amazing. Kisses peppered his neck. He went limp in that hold as a warm feeling enveloped him. The pressure built up, focused, and then erupted, spreading throughout his entire body. Alfred gasped as warmth spilt over him again. A hand grabbed his chin, lips met, and ecstasy coursed through him.

The sensation was more intense than anything he had ever experienced. He opened his eyes and saw those beautiful greens staring back at him. They sparkled like gems and were focused on him, only on him. He breathed a sigh of pure content and closed his eyes again, letting the world melt away into its own littleness. He didn't even stir as Arthur guided them down onto the ground and began cleaning up the mess. Rather, he curled up closer as they laid together under the night sky. It was perfect. As the cloud cleared from his thoughts, Arthur's words echoed in his mind.

He smirked. "So…about not getting my scent on you…it's a bit late for that, don't ya think?"

Arthur shook his head, still working to catch his breath. "At least it is light. I can scrub it off or cover it up with something."

Alfred paused. He felt too nervous to ask, but too hopeful not to. "…why do you need to cover it up?"

Fingers played with the cowlick. "So that they don't track me to you. You are mine and I won't let them find you. I need to talk to the shaman first about getting you accepted into the clan."

Alfred raised a brow at the possessiveness, but his heart soared all the same. "You would accept me, an outcast? You have no idea what I've done."

"You are strong, saved my life, and yield to no one else. That is more than enough for me. But why did you attack Francis?"

He wrinkled his brow at the unfamiliar name and then it dawned on him. Ah, he must be the alpha from the river. "He kinda snuck up on us. My brother looked terrified so I assumed he had threatened him and I just sorta charged."

Arthur smiled wryly and muttered something about getting what he deserved. But his face turned serious. He turned toward Alfred, putting his body just a touch higher than him. "How many of you are there?"

"Just me and my brother." Arthur relaxed at those words, but Alfred looked up into the deep green pools. "But if I go with you, what about my brother? I won't leave him alone out here."

"I wouldn't worry about it. That damn bird is probably scheming a plan to get him in as we speak."

He smiled and placed a kiss on Arthur's lips; a silent thank you for everything so far and everything to come. His body still ached for more, but now that Alfred was certain how the other felt, he relaxed into his hold. There was no need to rush.

He felt a hand play with the charms. "Is this a bone necklace?"

Alfred nodded his head against Arthur's chest. "They were carved from the bones of my first kill and tell the story of my first hunt. It is unique to me, just as my brother's is unique to him. There is no other like it." His fingers rested on the back of the Arthur's inquisitive hand. "Do you have something like that? You're covered in furs, but is there one that stands out?"

Arthur thought for a moment, and then pulled out a small fur that was hidden by others along his waist. It was light brown and worn-out from constant handling, but the nostalgic smile on his face spoke of a greater value then the little prize let on.

His thumb danced over the delicate piece. "This is a piece from my first kill. I was young and Katun was still a pup. We tracked a hare and tried to bring it down quickly, but it got away. I probably should have let it go, but I refused to give up. It took the entire day and we chased the little bugger all over the lowlands. Right as the sun began to set, Katun cornered it and my arrow hit."

Arthur laughed. "It is the least impressive, most satisfying kill I have ever won. And it earned me my symbol."

"Symbol?"

"The mark of my spirit. Mine is the ram; powerful, stubborn..."

Alfred smirked. "Stubborn sounds about right."

He glared. "I beg your pardon?"

Alfred beamed a grin at Arthur's agitated face. "You took on a giant bear by yourself and almost died. You yelled at me, even though I fixed you up. Then you chased me down days later after I ran away. You really don't give up, do you?"

He scoffed. "No, and I'll accept that as a compliment."

As if on cue, a large red wolf came through the brush, walked towards Arthur, and nuzzled his face. It glanced wearily at Alfred, but seemed to relax at Arthur's persistent pets and low hums. Alfred, however, missed all of that. He was currently preoccupied staring wide-eyed at the very large wolf that had just sauntered over from out of nowhere.

"Uh...friend of yours?"

Arthur nodded as he scratched the wolf's ears. "This is my dog, Katun. Katun, this is Alfred." The dog huffed at Alfred with a narrowed look, but Arthur tapped him on the nose. "Ah ah, manners."

Alfred was certain he saw the dog roll his eyes as he turned away. Arthur sat up. "I have to go back."

He instantly wrapped his arms around the man. "Aaaawwwww, but you just got here."

Arthur gently loosened Alfred's hold. "I can't. It has already been too long. If I stay, they may get suspicious and forbid me from coming out here…again."

Alfred perked up. "So you'll come back?"

"Of course." He leant down, the warm breath just grazing his ear, and he whispered with a voice that sent shivers down Alfred's spine. "You've caught my eye and I won't give you up." He got up and put the furs back on while Alfred fumbled with his own, trying to redirect the blood flow that was pooling bellow. But as he turned his back, the blood red wing caught the alpha's eyes.

"That mark…"

Alfred looked back. "Hmm? What mark?"

"On your back."

It took him a minute to piece it together, but then he realized Arthur meant the red symbol that Alfred would never see himself. "It's the mark of my spirit, but it also tells the story of my fate." He paused and then shot back a mischievous smile. "Do you want to hear?"

Arthur eyed the smile suspiciously and then nodded.

Alfred's grin increased tenfold. "Then you better come back and see me!" He pointed to his back and continued, "Consider this a preview."

Arthur rolled his eyes, but his lips tugged slightly upwards. As Alfred turned to leave for the river with top fur in hand, Arthur asked in an accusing voice, "Hey…is that mine?"

Oops. Alfred stopped in his tracks, but refused to face him. "Um…maybe?"

"You stole my dagger! Did you steal my bow too?"

"I…well…"

This time he did look back and just from Arthur's seething expression, Alfred knew he was in trouble. Maybe stealing the weapons wasn't the best idea. He really did need them, but he crumbled under that glare. He looked away and rubbed the back of his head. "If you want them back, I –"

"Keep them."

He looked up. "Huh?"

"I said keep them. I didn't need them anyway." Arthur tried to look disinterested, but the blush gave him away. Even in the dark, Alfred could see the bright red all over his face.

Alfred snickered under his breath and Arthur retorted back loudly as if to somehow mask his embarrassment. "Don't look at me like that! I'm not giving them to you because you may need them. It's because I have much better ones already and I don't want these to go to waste."

Alfred only laughed harder and Arthur's face got redder. Finally having enough, Arthur moved to get on Katun when Alfred quickly ran up and placed one last kiss upon the alpha's cheek.

"You better come back."

Arthur smiled back and with that, Alfred took off running for the river. His heart was beating fast, his spirit was sitting on the moon, and he probably could have jumped across the entire land with all the excitement flowing through his veins. The most handsome alpha he had ever met was courting him, he had received not one, but two real gifts for favor, and tonight he had the most spectacular night of his life. Everything felt perfect and it was only going to get better.


	9. A Battle Won By Inches

**_A/N:_** _**Caution**. One of the paragraphs within this chapter contains implied assault. It is contained within the isolated section in italics close to the top. It is not explicit, but if even the implication makes you uncomfortable, please skip past it. You do not need to read it in order to understand what's going on. It was written only to help give better understanding for a character's frame of mind._

* * *

.~.~A Moment Prior~.~.

Matthew turned towards the stone path as Alfred went up the hill to fetch his necklace. Staying out in the open was making him nervous and, while he appreciated the bath, they needed to get back. He waved the spear to help calm his nerves. It wasn't his best weapon, but the bow he was making would still take at least a week before he could finish it. He was lucky enough for the fallen wood in the haven and dry weather, but drying the wood would take time and backing it would take even longer.

But it was a start and Matthew was more than pleased with the constant distraction. If it wasn't the bow, it was the arrows. If it wasn't the arrows, it was the hide. If it wasn't the hide, it was making cord or fixing the nest or creating… something… anything to keep him occupied. His coming heat had his body aching for release and he denied every urge through sheer force of will. Every fantasy, every wandering dream, the smell, the constant itch for pleasure… he felt disgusting. He would rather die than admit aloud that he _wanted _this, let alone fulfill any of it. He never wanted to feel warm hands grab his hips, watch those eyes go over every curve of his body, hear soft words whis—

Matthew shook his head and glared at the ground. He knelt down to the small stones along the bank glimmering in the weak moonlight. He concentrated as hard as he could, scrutinizing each surface and color mercilessly. He collected a few, not really thinking about what they were for, but just focusing on finding more. Soon his desire dissipated like a breath on a cold day and Matthew stood to leave.

But he froze as his eyes took in the man standing before him.

He felt everything all at once. Fear shook his body, anger ripped through his muscles, panic stole his breath, need flipped his stomach, lust clouded his thoughts. They battled for control and Matthew was left helpless at their mercy. The man moved a step forward.

Panic won.

Matthew quickly gripped the spear with both hands and readied himself. He hated fighting, and definitely hated fighting alone, but he refused to call for Alfred. One unknown enemy was enough. He didn't want to accidentally call any more over.

The man stopped and held up both hands. "Calm, dear shadow. I wish only to talk."

Matthew was still glaring, but his brow scrunched in confusion. Shadow? What was he talking about? And that voice. It sounded like…

Then it hit him. It was the alpha from the river, the same one that Alfred had chased away. He knew the poison wasn't enough to kill him, but he never thought…His eyes fell slightly, wide open, but no longer working. He didn't need them. He had strained to see anything, but the alpha's longing stare pierced the night, refusing to be hidden. That burning need carried in the cold wind, making Matthew sweat and shiver at the same time.

They had poisoned him, threatened him with death, but he returned, not perturbed in the slightest. Here stood a monster that would not be stopped…could not be stopped…until he got what he wanted. And he dare feign kindness? As if he cared for a man he has never met? Matthew's past taught him better and that stance spoke his true intent. His own friends and family had betrayed him, the people he thought he knew. Why would he trust a stranger on his word alone when he clearly had other goals in mind?

The man nearly reached the tip of the spear before the alpha's scent reached his nose and his eyes started working again. Matthew barked and the alpha froze.

"Stop! Not a step closer!"

The alpha was clearly irritated with the omega's defiance. His blue eyes narrowed, his muscles tensed, and he angrily stood his ground. His hands remained raised, but they fisted slightly. Pheromones rushed forward, speaking of reluctance, authority, anger.

Matthew was visibly shaking now. _'Damn it, Al. Where are you?'_ If he lowered his spear, the alpha would rush forward to claim him. He wouldn't let that happen. Not again.

The alpha's voice broke the haze. It was a tad harsher, but held the same calm tone beneath. "I am not here for revenge. I only wish to know why you are here."

'_Shit, what do I do now?'_ He didn't even know what to say, but this was what he needed. He needed to keep him distracted, keep his mind on listening and talking. But the answer to that question…

Matthew's grip tightened. He forced his body still as he uttered the reply. "…to live out of sight."

"From what?"

"…everything."

The alpha lowered his hands. "What do you mean 'everything'?"

Matthew's face turned sad and his spear lowered slightly. "I mean everything. We left our home, our band, and now we live on the edge of a new land that will not welcome us."

'_All because…'_ The spear's tip touched the ground. What was he doing here? What was the point? This wasn't living, this was pro-longed dying. Tears threatened to fall and Matthew willed them back, but they fell anyway. He reached up with one hand to wipe his face, not even caring anymore about the unknown man. It was inevitable. Fate had played a cruel hand and he was here, stuck between a dream and reality, never to wake.

By then, the alpha had closed the distance between them. He delicately took the spear from him, dropped it to the ground, and gently brushed away the tears on his cheek.

.~.~.~.~

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

* * *

_A hand brushed his cheek and Matthew knocked it away. He smiled an evil grin and grabbed the fleeing wrist. Matthew pulled away, but it wouldn't give. He felt his body fly forward with a violent pull. He tried to punch the man's face, but it was stopped by a second hand. Eyes went wide as that face closed in. He pushed back and kicked his groin desperately. The attacker fell to the ground cursing and Matthew turned and ran._

_But he didn't get far. Something grabbed his hair and held him still. He yelped, tears forming at the corners. A swift kick connected to the back of his knees, forcing them to buckle and he collapsed hard onto the ground._

_He panicked. He crawled, but a hand grabbed the back of his neck and another for his belt. He was pinned like a bad dog and the force refused to lessen. In his mind, he begged for someone to save him. He cried for a miracle. Something. Anything!_

_He felt the leggings ripped down and the attacker lower his body. There was no escape. The one thing he wanted to save for that special moment…gone forever against his will and replaced with this memory, a nightmare to be replayed in his mind over and over. No. Don't let him do this. Tears fell as the unanswered prayer rang in his mind, 'Please, make it stop!'_

_In his ear, a laugh…even as he screamed, that sound echoed ever so softly; wretched, exposed, and empty._

* * *

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

.~.~.~.~

By the time he came to, Matthew was sitting on the ground, his body was shaking and his back was against something hard. He moved his palms from his shoulders, but they felt slick. He pulled them forward for a closer look. Blood. He had gripped his shoulders so hard, the nails had broken skin. He felt behind him. '_Tree. Go figure.'_

A scent in the air wafted towards him and he began to relax. It pulled him away from the scene in his head. He wasn't alone anymore. Wait…

He looked up and the alpha was kneeling in front of him, not too close, but still within arm's reach. The gaze was wrought with worry, but his stance was that of high alert. Matthew gasped and tried to move back, but his feet merely kicked the dirt as the tree refused to give. Color ran from his face and he gaged at the bile threatening to spill out.

The alpha raised a hand towards him. "Shhhh, be calm. I won't hurt you. You are safe. I will protect you."

He barely heard it. He was at his wit's end, hiding from an event like it could happen again at any second, but the soothing tone and calm motions washed softly over Matthew. The alpha continued patiently and with time, his omega instincts helped him adjust to the scent and sound. It helped, but that horror could never leave completely. He was certain it was still going to happen and the thought terrified him. He was unarmed, bleeding, and cornered by the relentless stranger, those blues screaming their desire for him.

And yet the alpha did not move. He stayed in the same spot the whole time, clearly wanting to move closer, but not giving an inch. It was something Matthew had not anticipated. As his body adjusted to the smell, his instincts forced him to believe he was different, that he really was there to protect him from the monsters in the dark. His brain fought his nature, but logic can only last so long. His fingers slid down his arms in surrender, his muscles relaxing even while his mind protested the action.

"Better?"

The question was almost inaudible above the rustling trees, but Matthew heard and gave an unthinking nod.

The man sat back. "I am Francis of the Chenitza. I did not mean to scare you. I only meant to comfort."

Matthew let out a deep breath and repeated the name quietly. He focused on that word, trying to disappear and pretend he was somewhere else. He was certain of what was coming and he didn't want to be there when it happened.

He mindlessly asked a question, his mouth moving on its own. "Why are you here?"

"May I have your name first?"

"Matthew of-" He had to stop himself. Old habits die hard.

"Mattieu. A handsome name. It suits you."

He grimaced at the compliment, but raised a brow at the strange pronunciation. In fact, the alpha's entire manner of speech was different from what he had heard back home. It was odd, but he didn't necessarily hate it.

"I came here to learn more about you. We did not have the chance at our last encounter. By the way, who was that brutish man from before?"

Matthew kept his gaze away as he answered. "He is my brother. We came here together."

"You are _related_?"

"Yes. He is my twin, actually."

Francis rubbed the back of his head and averted his eyes for a moment. He laughed nervously. "Ah…well, they say every true love has obstacles..."

Matthew was only half-listening. His eyes were on the far side of the river, searching for any sign of movement. It had been too long. Why hadn't Alfred come back yet?

Francis breathed a sigh, not thinking anything of the omega's growing worry. "At least I have some time before he comes back."

That caught his attention. Matthew came back to reality. "What do you mean? What did you do to him?"

Francis smiled playfully. "Ah, my dear, I have done nothing. In fact, I am hoping that I will never come close to him again. But my friend, he has taken an…interest…in the blue eyed man."

His heart sank in panic and then his eyes quickly narrowed in a fierce glare. His instincts fueled his need to protect his only family. The alpha's grin disappeared as he caught the intense aura radiating off the omega. He wouldn't give him a second warning.

Francis interjected before Matthew's anger could boil over. "Your brother, he is safe. He has been haunting my friend's dreams for many nights and he came to try and win his favor. I would not worry though. He has the romantic charm of a dead goat."

He let the words echo for a moment before relaxing again. Alfred can handle himself and if he needed help, Matthew would feel it or hear it. And if that happens, he'll rip the man's throat open before rushing off to do the same to his accomplice.

His brow furrowed at the mention of dreams. _'Visions.'_ In his former band, a recurring dream spoke of the man's fate, and if it involved his brother, Matthew was likely bound to it as well. "What were the dreams about?"

The alpha looked back, a bit annoyed. "Oh, something about hide-and-seek, but it is not so important. Although I, too, have been plagued by a constant dream…involving you."

"Me?"

Francis smiled, clearly pleased with himself, and nodded. "My dreams show a man hidden by darkness with violet eyes. The pull is unlike anything I have ever felt. Each night, he appears and I let go without fail. The closer I get, the more at peace I become. He is gentle, not an ounce of violence in his movements, and his beauty is almost impossible to put to words." The smile widened at the sight of Matthew's blush. "When I saw you at the river that night, I knew it was you. Those same eyes, that same warmth…" Francis placed a hand over his heart for dramatic effect. "…it is fate, my love. I was destined to find you. That is the real reason why I am here."

Matthew's mouth fell agape as he sat in stunned silence. It honestly sounded like a joke, but those blue eyes held a genuine intensity. Francis was telling the truth and this vision tied him to Matthew. But even before that, his mind was still fixated on that ever present fear. That little voice was whispering, _'He is lying. He's trying to trick you.'_ True, he had nothing but the man's word, but if he was here to steal him, then why bother with this song and dance? It was as if he was actually trying to court him. If he really thought about it, the alpha's actions thus far all pointed to that implication. _'Then…maybe…'_

For the first time that night, Matthew truly looked at Francis. He saw dark blue eyes that shone like stars, long golden hair that moved softly in the wind, and a firm body that was strong, but not imposing. Furs covered him completely, all matching in color and laced with small blue and white adornments to accent the outfit.

His breathing pick up. Francis was incredibly handsome. But perhaps what stood out the most was his control. The alpha's body clearly itched for the other, but he held back. His scent was heavy with lust, but he sat relaxed before him. Omega instincts came back in full force with every wandering gaze and his brain was quickly losing the fight. The inner protests faded until they were nearly muted. He almost forgot why he was even scared of Francis in the first place.

The veil lifted as a glint hit his eyes. A violet stone with a flying bird etched in its surface dangled in front of his face. Each side held four smaller stones worked into the cord. They were polished to bring out the color, with the outer two blue and the inner ones an earthy red. The cord itself was thinly braided and danced along the entire length of the long trinket.

Francis smiled at Matthew's awed response. "Do you like it?"

"It's beautiful."

"It is yours."

Matthew turned his eyes towards the hopeful blues. The alpha's face lit up and he offered a hand up to the other. He kept it raised patiently as Matthew finally extended his own. Francis didn't rush in, didn't reach across the gap. He merely waited and let Matthew take the step forward.

Matthew's hand shivered at that contact. To anyone else, that distance was tiny, the action miniscule. But to Matthew, the distance was infinite and that action terrifying. He could never voice how much willpower it took to trust the alpha even this much. But fingers coiled around his grasp, delicately rubbing the back. It told Matthew that he understood the courage it took, that he understood the trust he was given, and it responded in kind with a wordless 'thank you'.

Francis delicately wrapped the cord a few times about his wrist and then laced it up on the outside of his hand towards his fingers. He made two loops, one for each end, around his middle finger to hold the trinket loosely in place. As Matthew looked down at the back of his left wrist, the violet gem met his gaze with the red and blue stones wrapped around and a few rows of dark cord above and below the design.

He smiled with genuine happiness for the first time that night. He could have sobbed as he stared into the gift. It truly was beautiful. Not the gems, nor the design, but the feeling that came with it. By his own power, he had reached out to another and his trust was not betrayed.

He looked up Francis, warmth emanating from his entire body. "Thank you."

Francis's face dropped to awe for the briefest of moments and then he smiled back. Satisfied, he stood to leave and took a few steps.

"Wait!"

He looked back and Matthew pulled something out of his pouch. It was one of his more recent creations. It was supposed to be another decoration for the nest, but he wanted the alpha…he wanted Francis to have it, something to remind him of their new fate together and that what came before no longer mattered. It was simple in design: a single cord laced with a few colored stone beads tied in place. At its center was a small bear, ivory in color. He showed it to Francis, half expecting him to scoff at the mundane necklace.

But he didn't. Instead, he eyed the prize like it was the most valuable thing he had ever seen. He offered a hand again and Matthew stepped forward, placing the token in his palm. This time the hand came up, moving both Matthew's grasp and the cord up to his lips. They were a hair's breath away, the desire to connect likely tearing the alpha's mind to pieces, but he merely locked eyes with Matthew and smiled. "I will treasure it."

Francis took the necklace and let go, but Matthew's hand didn't lower. The dark blues gazed into violet. His mind was blank, his actions entirely on instinct, and he moved closer into a soft embrace. His body was shaking, but he needed this.

A hand brushed through his hair and he felt a sigh blow soft across his forehead. He hummed in response, desire getting the better of him. Francis gently stroked the golden locks and wrapped his arms warmly about his fated partner. A loving hold made secret in the dark. It was a happiness that was never meant to happen, an encounter that should never have occurred, but the spirits made it so by some miracle. His brain told him that this would never work, but his heart didn't care. Matthew was content to stand there in that warmth, living in the moment, and for the first time that week, he felt just a tiny bit safe.

"MATTIE!"

The night erupted into loud barks and growls as Alfred barreled across the stones with dagger in hand. Francis moved his body in front, releasing his own bark and growling in defense. Alfred darted along the bank, Francis stood to meet him, and a giant sand colored wolf from out of nowhere came sprinting towards them. Matthew ran forward and grabbed his brother, holding him still.

"Alfred, stop! He's not hurting me! He's a friend!"

But he wasn't listening. Alfred still barred his teeth and held the dagger firm even with his body shaking in fear at the alpha's aggression. More sound filled the air as another alpha riding an auburn wolf came running across the river. Matthew's blood ran cold at the unknown man. He cowered behind his brother and Alfred lashed out even more in response.

The scene was chaos. The blonde wolf was trying to attack Alfred, Alfred was threatening Francis, Francis was trying to defend himself and his omega, Matthew was scared out of his mind, and the mounted alpha was trying to defend Alfred from…whatever had made him cry out like that.

The auburn wolf flashed a set of pointed teeth and the short alpha barked at Matthew. "Get your bloody hands off him!"

Alfred ignored him and kept his eyes locked on Francis. "Don't hurt my brother!"

The man glared at Francis. "What did you do?"

Francis shot back a look. "Why are you taking his side?"

Alfred shouted at the new alpha, but didn't dare turn his head. "You know this asshole, Arthur?"

The man apparently named Arthur nodded, though it went unnoticed. "He's a bloody git from my clan, but who is that attached to your hip?"

"He's my twin brother and I saw this guy trying to kidnap him!"

The stranger flashed an irritated look. "Well played, Francis."

"I did no such thing!"

Matthew grabbed at Alfred and pleaded. "Alfred, stop! He isn't trying to kidnap me. He gave me a gift. That's it. Look!" He flashed the trinket in front of his face, breaking the angry stare.

At first, Alfred knocked the hand away, but Matthew persisted and eventually he saw it. Still scowling, he sheathed the dagger and backed off. The wolves stopped growling, Francis lowered his guard, and Matthew remembered how to breathe.

Arthur slid off the auburn wolf and sighed. "Now, will you please tell me what's going on here?"

As Francis walked over to Arthur to explain, Matthew tugged on Alfred's fur. With a whisper, he asked, "Al, who is he? How do you know him?"

Alfred shifted a bit. "Um, remember the guy I told you about? The one I saved from the giant bear?" Matthew nodded and Alfred pointed. "That's him. His name's Arthur. He's from one of the bands near here. Chen…something."

"Chenitza?"

"That's the one! Hey, Arthur!"

The two alphas stopped and turned. Alfred pushed his brother out from behind him. "This is Matthew. He's my twin brother."

The shorter alpha touched his chest as he greeted him. "A pleasure. I am Arthur of the Chenitza. I assume you have already met Francis."

Francis winked at Matthew, causing him to blush. Alfred glared, but then he looked over at Matthew confused, slowly piecing together what had transpired between them.

Matthew motioned to Alfred. "Nice to meet you. Francis, this is my twin, Alfred."

"Ah yes, your barbaric counterpart."

Arthur threw a punch into Francis's side as he turned back to the brothers. "I'm sorry to keep this short, but I'm afraid we must be going. We have already been away for too long." He climbed back onto the auburn wolf. "Stay hidden during the day. They will continue sending patrols and until we figure out how to get you accepted into the clan, you will need to avoid them. The night should be fairly safe though."

Matthew was taken back with surprise. "Wait, they'll accept us?"

Francis flashed a cocky smile. "But of course! I will not rest until I may see you in the open. We will find you here on another night, yes?"

The brothers looked at each other for a moment then nodded back in unison.

Francis smiled and Arthur spoke. "Good. We'll return tomorrow when the moon is highest." He looked at Alfred. "Try not to do anything stupid."

Alfred laughed. "Like attack a giant bear by myself?"

Arthur scoffed and mumbled under his breath as he rode off into the darkness. Francis winked at his lovely omega and then ran to catch up with the pouting blonde.

The two brothers stood in silence as they watched the alphas ride off. As they disappeared from view, they instinctively developed a sinking feeling in their gut. Their brains knew that they'd be back, but their bodies still felt cold and abandoned. Without thinking, the brothers' hands reached for each other and met halfway. The contact did little to lessen the sting, but it was better than nothing.

Matthew breathed a sigh. "Should we really trust them?"

Alfred shrugged. "Why not? They could have killed us or captured us, but they didn't. Plus, they said they'd get us into their clan, whatever that is."

Matthew looked down, still unsure what to think. "We still need to be careful."

Alfred waved his hand and laughed. "You worry too much."

Matthew lost it. "And you don't worry enough! Don't you realize how serious this is?"

Alfred wheeled towards Matthew, shocked at the outburst. "Brother, what's wrong?" His eyes glared in anger as the thought hit him. "Did that Francis guy hurt you?"

Matthew shook his head. "No. He didn't move on me at all, but…" He gripped his shoulders, wincing at the scratches from earlier, but not lessening the grasp. "Why do I feel like this? Stop this. Alfred, make it stop. I don't-"

Alfred hugged Matthew. "Shhh, it's ok. I'm right here. No one's going to hurt you. I won't let them. We'll be ok."

Matthew felt Alfred's hands rub his back, calming him down and reminding him that he wasn't alone out here. In the past, their positions would have been switched, with Matthew comforting Alfred over something or other. Alfred never really lost his child-like charm and always got his hopes up. But when things didn't work out, he'd be crushed and Matthew would take care of him in almost the exact same way that Alfred was taking care of him now. It was embarrassing, but at the same time, it was nice.

After a brief moment, Matthew felt better and Alfred let go. Worried blue eyes shifted uncomfortably and then peered into his. "Should we leave? We could push north and try to find another place."

He thought for a moment. "We can't. Our heats will be here in a week. It's too risky and I doubt we'll be able to find another hiding spot as good as this one anyway."

"So, we can trust them?"

"It just seems too good to be true." Violets met sky blues and Matthew's heart broke as he saw them close to tears. He sighed, surrendering to that fake optimism his brother desperately needed. "It's a little early for that still, but…I guess for now."

Alfred hesitated, but then he flashed a toothy grin and proclaimed with more volume than was necessary, "See? Things are already lookin' up. We've got allies here! Everything will work out."

Matthew rolled his eyes, but smiled as he willed away his own insecurities. "Whatever you say, Al. Anyway, let's get back. It's really late."

Alfred rubbed his arm nervously. "Um…well…before that, I kinda…need another bath."

Matthew instantly was over Alfred's shoulder. He tried to escape, but Matthew took a quick whiff and smelled a mix of Alfred's and what he assumed was Arthur's scent. He deadpanned at Alfred. The guilty brother waved his arms and spoke quickly, trying to recover from the situation. "It wasn't my fault! The pheromones got to me and…Arthur just…I mean…"

"…Alfred…really?"

"WE DIDN'T DO IT, I SWEAR!"

Matthew slapped a hand over his forehead disbelievingly. "Fine, whatever, just go wash up already."

Alfred undressed and moved for the water, but he noticed that Matthew hadn't left. "Um, what are you doing?"

"Supervising. Apparently I can't leave you alone for a minute."

"Maaaaattiiiiiiieeeee, you're so meeeeaaaaaaann."

He rolled his eyes as the verbal protest continued. After Alfred finally gave up, Matthew eyed the cord wrapped around his left hand and stroked the violet pendent. The alpha still made him nervous, but at the same time, he felt relieved. Even with pre-heat in full swing, Francis resisted and every contact between them was Matthew's choice.

His fingers traced the braided cord on his left hand. He still didn't believe this would actually work and his fears hadn't left, but this…this was a good start.


	10. The Truth Will Out

A week passed by and there still was no sign of the intruders. The head alpha grew tired of the feigned warnings and soon the patrols reverted back to their normal routine. They did, however, renew the clan markings. At the very least, these would discourage others from invading.

Kiku was not convinced. All his divinations continued to show tragedy in the near future and he was certain the strangers played a part in it. That and Francis and Arthur were acting strange. They would sleep until well past midday and upon waking, completely immerse themselves in their craft. Kiku had to actively seek them out in order to catch a glimpse, and even then he was only spared a few words. He was worried, but the elder shaman assured him it was to prepare for the highland gathering.

The Chenitza were not the only clan to suffer during the tragic winter. The other clans also lost several to the sweeping disease. One in particular lost most of their alphas. This not only left them too weak to maintain their territory, but the large number of suddenly single omegas all in one place made for an alluring prize. Even the Chenitza were tempted to capture the clan and its lands, but they needed allies. War would only weaken the two further and stretch their forces too thin. In short, the weak clan was more useful alive than dead. The two called for a gathering in the next few weeks, where the leaders could negotiate trade and protection while their people mingled and, hopefully, worked for future bonds.

With this in mind, it was no surprise when Arthur came to Kiku asking about bonding with mates outside Chenitza. In fact, it helped put him more at ease. He hoped this was proof enough that the outsiders' hold over the two alphas was finally gone.

Arthur was fidgeting and Kiku smiled at the anxious alpha. "Ah, do you plan to go with the others to the gathering? You did not seem interested in bonding with another at the feast."

He blushed slightly. "Well, I haven't decided yet. I was…I was just wondering how it worked. Is any mate accepted into the clan just like that?"

'_He is acting uncharacteristically shy. How cute.'_ Kiku chuckled quietly to himself and sipped his drink. "Well, the bond must be true. Forcing a bond is punishable by death. If an alpha or beta wishes to join, they must offer gifts to both the omega and the clan. For omegas, it is just for the clan. We hold a ritual later where they declare loyalty and become kin to the spirits that guide us, but this is mostly a formality. If a true bond exists, then they are welcomed as Chenitza."

Arthur looked Kiku over, as if his appearance held all the answers. "What kind of offering? For omegas I mean."

"So you _are_ searching for a mate."

Arthur turned bright red and immediately started sputtering some rapid excuse that made about as much sense as a squirrel reciting poetry. Kiku just smiled and answered the flustered blonde. "They normally offer examples of what they can do; bows or daggers if the omega specializes in weapon craft, ornaments for jewel craft, pelts for trapping. They continue filling this role once they are accepted. You do not need to worry. Times are tough for us. I doubt the elders or the spirits will judge too harshly on their quality."

"But they need to be bonded first?"

"For omegas, yes. A true link must exist before loyalty to the clan can be tested. It is a sign of devotion for the future and not a short-lived whim. There may be exceptions, but I have not heard of them."

Arthur frowned and averted his eyes while he absorbed the information. Kiku's content waivered. "What is troubling you?"

Arthur snapped back surprised. "Huh? Oh, nothing. It's just…a lot to take in…"

He averted his gaze again, but Kiku understood. "Do not worry, Arthur. When you find the right mate, the details will follow. I have no doubt that you of all people will not rest until your chosen mate is accepted."

Arthur cast a worried look. "But, what if he's…not well liked?"

"You already have someone in mind?"

"No! No, I am just concerned I will end up bonding with the wrong one."

Kiku smiled sincerely. "Arthur, if the love is true and does not cause harm, then it will never be the wrong one. For now, keep preparing gifts for the meeting. The details will work themselves out in time."

He watched the worry leave Arthur's face. They finished their drinks and talked about nothing in particular. It was nice to finally catch up for more than just a few minutes. It helped Kiku see just how much Arthur had grown in the past few days. Before the trying ordeal last week, he was afraid that Arthur was rushing the bond, seeing it only as a means to an end. But after the encounter with the shadowed man, it seemed that he was finally taking this seriously. The bond was much more than a status of power and Kiku was proud that Arthur had finally realized this.

After a time, Arthur returned back to his craft and Kiku left for the elder shaman. Together they worked late into the night. When the moon was high, he went back briefly to grab materials from his hut, but as he left, he saw two figures talking off at the edge of the clan. It was late and the fire was put out long ago. The activity was suspicious.

He moved closer, remaining hidden and listening to the soft conversation. He could not make out the words, but he recognized the voices. He stood silently and watched as the two set off for the path leading towards the lowlands. A pair of golden eyes crept up behind Kiku as Achi, his canine companion, silently joined him. They watched the blonde alphas take off into the night and disappear from view.

He should have known better. Their tired expressions, dedication to gifts when they showed no interest at the feast, the sudden questions about outsiders joining the clan…the answer was clear. He didn't want to believe it before, but now there was no doubt. The shadowed outsiders had enchanted the two alphas. He didn't want to kill them, but he needed answers. Kiku would not let tragedy befall the people again.

Kiku pet Achi's black fur and his normally tired eyes burned with renewed purpose.

"Follow them."

* * *

Streaks of gold and red ran the familiar path into the awaiting darkness under the full moon. Since the first meeting, the two alphas visited every night, offering gifts of favor and charming the omegas. Or at least, that's how it started. It soon evolved into talking, bits of mischief, and just enjoying each other's company. In only a few nights, Arthur and Francis had learned so much about the two omegas.

But at the same time, there was still much they did not know. Despite their persistent questions, the two never talked about why they left their home, where they came from, or what forced them into hiding. Alfred deflected the question. Matthew stayed quiet. It hurt not to know, but in the end it didn't really matter. Regardless of the enemy, Arthur and Francis would fight to keep their fated partner safe and despite the reason, both were more than happy that the two shadow brothers had stumbled into their lands.

And soon, they would not have to live as outcasts. They would have a chance at a normal life. In a day or so, when their heats fully came, they would bond and the clan would accept them as one of their own. They would propose the plan tonight and if all went well, their future together would be assured.

Arthur and Francis ran the stones across and waited for the two shadows to appear. On the ride over, Arthur had a serious expression, but as soon as they arrived, he slid off Katun and started to pace. Everything was ready and the two dogs carried the rest of what they would need, but he was still nervous.

Francis turned his head to the side and mockingly hid an over-dramatic laugh. "Oh hon. My dear Arthur, you are like a little boy waiting for his first crush."

His face flushed red and he barreled towards Francis, only narrowly missing him as Kiche sidestepped the blow. The two continued for a time, exchanging mocking laughter and verbal profanities that probably should not be repeated. Within minutes, they were interrupted by a noise that made their hearts soar.

"Hahaha. You two are the same as ever."

Alfred jumped down from his hiding place and Matthew came into view from seemingly out of nowhere. Francis winked at the violet eyed man, receiving a blush from one and a scowl from the other. Arthur smiled, but quickly forced it down.

"Certainly took long enough."

Matthew walked over towards Francis while Alfred pounced on Arthur and ruffled his hair. "Aww, miss me that much?"

Arthur batted the hand away. "Damn prat."

Alfred only grinned wider, too distracted by his cute alpha to notice Francis whispering sweet nothings to a trying-to-be-indifferent-but-failing-horribly Matthew. Well, he didn't notice at first, but he quickly glared at Francis to get him to stop. Francis only flashed a sly smile and upped the ante by pulling the omega closer.

Annoyed, he coughed loudly, snapping Matthew back to reality. The brothers took a few steps back, assuming the two couples would part ways as they had each night before. Alfred asked with hopeful eyes, "So where are we going tonight?"

The taller alpha's smile faltered a bit and Arthur voice carried a hint of nervousness. "Actually, we need to ask you something first."

"I agree. There's a lot you two need to answer."

All four heads whipped toward the source of the unknown voice. Further up the river near the stone path, golden wolf eyes stared while a short, dark haired man stood in silent anger. The man walked slowly over, each movement filled with an intensity that ripped apart the calm from before. All four were surprised, but the two omegas were more confused than anything. The full moon cast the pale man in a white glow and as he neared, they saw he was dressed different than Francis and Arthur. He wore looser clothes and had long adornments that clicked as he walked. His stance was extremely aggressive and the two instinctively backed away as he came forward.

Both Arthur and Francis inwardly panicked. Arthur spoke up. "Shaman Kiku! I can explain!"

'_Shaman?! Oh shit…'_ Alfred and Matthew immediately fell to the ground in as submissive a bow as possible. Their hearts beat wildly in their chests. A shaman's duty is to the spirits. This means he can heal, but he can also curse and the results made death look like a blessing.

"I have no doubt, Arthur, but I would much rather hear these two outsiders explain instead." Kiku stopped a few steps away and looked down his nose at the two omegas. "I am Kiku, shaman apprentice to the Chenitza clan. Tell me your names."

In unison, the two answered together, but still kept their gazes to the ground. "Shaman Kiku, we greet you this evening and hope the spirits find you well."

The two pushed their chests off the ground while still kneeling so that the shaman may see them better. "I am Alfred…"

"…and I am Matthew."

Kiku was at least impressed with the genuine respect, even if it was out of fear, but annoyed they did not finish the title. Francis made a sound to defend them, but Kiku quickly raised a hand and silenced him. "To what clan are you loyal?"

The two didn't move. They barely even breathed. Matthew shut his eyes tight and mentally begged Alfred to answer. His brother tried, but the words were lost. The shaman's aura was over-powering and he was certain they'd be cursed before he could even complete the sentence.

But the lingering silence only made it worse. Kiku's gaze narrowed angrily. His voice was soft, low, clear, but it ripped through the night air and tore at the boys like broken glass. Arthur and Francis kept their distance. They had never seen him get angry before and after such a display, they really never wanted to see it ever again. It was like watching a silent blizzard.

"Answer. Now."

The two shook with each word. Alfred's voice finally returned.

"W-we were twin omegas of the Haudenois bands, a-akin to the Marten Spirit. But now…w-we…we are exiled. Our ties have been severed."

They heard the beads chime as Kiku neared the two boys. The melodic clicks pierced the silence and quieted right above them.

"What are your crimes?"

The two passed a mental note and figured they might as well go in order. Matthew spoke first, then Alfred, each saying aloud what had not been uttered in almost two weeks.

"…seduction…"

"…murder…"

The scene was a living still-shot: two guilty omegas, two stunned alphas, and one judging beta. Even nature herself held her breath and the moon hid her face behind clouds. They all stood like statues, each with a different inner turmoil. The brothers hoped their alphas would still accept them or if they would even survive, the alphas were too stunned for words, and the shaman tried to figure out what to do with them.

Either way, this was it. The truth was out in the open. Alfred prayed that the shaman would show mercy and pardon Matthew; he'd been through enough. Matthew prayed the same for Alfred; he only murdered another to save him.

As they heard the hollow clicks again, both looked up to see the shaman holding a small pouch and a long necklace of pitch-black beads. They panicked and shouted at the shaman, determined to have the other spared.

"Please! I beg you! Matthew is innocent. The alpha forced himself upon him. He is a victim, not a criminal."

"Show mercy! Alfred saved my life by killing the one who attacked me. Without him, I would not be here."

They spoke at once, fighting to be heard over the other. Even the alphas threw in a plea to 'be reasonable'.

But the words were all jumbled up. There was too much noise to make any sense of it. It only grated his nerves, but Kiku pushed past it. He came here to listen. Even if he still failed to understand what was going on, he would not deny them the chance to explain themselves.

He raised a free hand and all mouths clamped shut. "We are in the spirits' domain. If you lie, they will know-"

"We're not lying!"

"SILENCE!" Kiku's eyes flashed anger, but he quickly composed himself. "Start from the beginning. You will tell us everything."


	11. Trust

The words echoed in the air and each was forced to relive that day.

"It happened days ago, far to the southeast where the forest meets the long waters of Elhonan. The bands had gathered to celebrate the beginning of spring. It was…it was supposed to be…"

Matthew couldn't finish. He simply couldn't. His body shook, his head fell, he clenched his fists. He couldn't say it out loud. Alfred stole a glance to his brother and nearly died watching him suffer alone. But he stayed still. Matthew needed to defeat this by his own strength.

A few breaths later, he skipped ahead. "I was by the river…daydreaming I think…but an…an alpha from our band came…and h-he…he forced himself on…I…I wasn't even-"

That was enough. Alfred embraced his brother. He didn't care anymore that the shaman was there. Let him be mad. His brother needed him, and he'd be damned before he'd mess that up again. Matthew tried to push Alfred back, but he quickly crumbled into the hold. He was getting stronger, but he wasn't invincible.

Scenes flashed in Alfred's mind as he told his part of the story.

"I was further up the river doing…I can't remember…but I hope it was damn important. My chest started to hurt and I became scared for no reason. I looked south toward where my brother was and…I heard him."

'_It was faint and it echoed for only a few seconds. For a time, it was the only sound resonating under the morning sky. But it was the worst sound that Alfred had ever heard and would ever hear in his entire life: His brother's scream. It was almost melodic; a tenor pitch that sang out and carried farther than should have been possible, a song defying description and with a likeness only unto itself.' _

'_It was horrible.'_

"It sounded like he was being attacked by a monster. I ran to save him. I found them and…I guess I was right…and wrong."

'_Red. That's all he saw. At first he saw bodies, one struggling and crying, another laughing and pinning the other, but that was quickly replaced. Covered. He grabbed the dagger on his belt, dull from digging and scavenging, and ran forward. There were no thoughts. There was no real vision. Just that terrible sound, that terrible scene, and a deep blood red.'_

By now Matthew had covered his face and crouched down like he was trying to hide within himself. Alfred rubbed his back and kept going. "The guy was an alpha from our band, about our age. He had never given favors to anyone. He didn't even look at us like that, so I don't get why… I ripped him off and killed him with my dagger. I barely even remember it happening."

'_Warm blood covered his hands and chest. The alpha's body laid face down in the dirt, silent and unmoving. Deep, thick cuts riddled his back, too many to count, and the skin was pulled up in places where the dull edge would not go through. As he stared at the now dead offender, he only heard his own quick breaths and a high pitched ringing in his ears. Eventually, Matthew's sobs quieted the maddening tone and he snapped out of it.'_

'_Alfred ran to the river and threw water on his hands and chest, but it wouldn't come off. The blood was washed away, but his skin still felt tainted. He had murdered one of his own people. He had violated the most sacred rule they held. His life was forfeit and his guardian spirit had probably already abandoned him, but it was all to save Matthew. He did the right thing! He was a hero.'_

'_But as he looked back at his crying brother, he only felt failure. If he had stayed with him…If he hadn't left him alone…but now was not the time. He would not let them kill Matthew. He would not let him be hurt again.'_

'_Matthew was balled up on the ground, covering as much of his body as best he could. Alfred walked over and placed a hand on his back, but he knocked it off, yelling to stay away. But Alfred hummed, soothed, anything to get his brother back. Eventually it worked. They talked quickly, trying to figure out what to do…and calls in the distance meant they needed a plan fast.'_

"After that, we ran. If we had stayed, the guy's father would have had us both killed: Matthew for 'seducing' his son…and me for killing him. We came here to escape, but I only wanted to save my brother. That's all. If you need to punish someone, punish me, but please don't hurt Matthew."

A silence fell heavy, interrupted only by ominous clicking from the delicate beads. Kiku breathed a frustrated sigh. "You ran away instead of show them the truth."

"Show them what, exactly? The act left no proof that couldn't be twisted against us. We had only our words, and the elder is better with them. We didn't stand a chance."

No one moved for a long while, but the air could have caught fire from the tension resonating from the group. Arthur was furious. Francis was appalled. One wanted to run in and comfort. The other wanted to revive the offender so he could kill the bastard himself.

But Kiku was completely at a loss. The tale was not at all what he had expected, but considering he had no idea what to think in the first place, that wasn't saying much. At the very least, he had hoped it would be simple. He had secretly wished they were just two normal omegas that had accidentally stumbled into their lands or that they were so evil, the answer would be clear. But this was far from it. The story was tragic and the worst part was that they hadn't technically done anything wrong. The attacker was dead the moment he forced himself on Matthew, so all Alfred had done was make it official. At least, that's how the Chenitza would have seen it, but given the omega's words, the Haudenois father had a very different opinion. And they would die if he sent them back.

"Do what you know to be right…"

It was barely a whisper and only the two alphas fully heard it. Kiku calmly put the beads away, uncorked the pouch, and knelt down to the omegas. Alfred's eyes went wide and then shut them tight in anticipation. He pulled Matthew closer and tried to shield him, but it proved unnecessary. A calm scent filled the air and he felt cool liquid run down his forehead. He opened his eyes puzzled and watched the shaman lift Matthew's head and pour the pouch's liquid over his head and face as he had done to Alfred. He then put the pouch away, placed a hand on each head, and whispered a prayer.

Alfred didn't know what to think. He was certain they'd be cursed, but instead of anguish, he felt relaxed. The strange cool scent made it easier to breathe and the shaman's whispers were soft and soothing. Given enough time, he probably could have fallen asleep. But soon, the shaman stood back up and motioned the brothers to do the same.

They scrambled to their feet and met the shaman's stare with confusion. Matthew had recovered during…whatever had just happened…and looked just as lost. Alfred stole a glance at Arthur. He looked relieved. It was a good sign, but Alfred asked anyway.

"So…are we cursed?"

Arthur gripped the bridge of his nose and Francis stifled a laugh. Even Kiku cracked a faint smile. "No. Your spirits have been in turmoil for some time, so I soothed them. Your bodies will waste away if you continue to strain yourselves like this."

Alfred opened his mouth to ask more questions, but Matthew forced his head down to match his own slight bow. "Thank you, shaman Kiku. We are humbled by your mercy and your kindness."

Kiku nodded in response, but dropped back to a more serious expression. "How long has it been since you ran from your people?"

They looked to one another and mentally debated the time. Eventually, Alfred answered with, "A little over two weeks, just before the moonless night."

The shaman thought to himself for a time. "Hmm...I see."

Francis spoke up. "Then that means…"

"I do not know for certain, but I will allow it. For both of you." Arthur and Francis let out a huge breath.

"However," Kiku said as he turned back to the omegas. "You will need to face this one day. The spirits demand that we all take responsibility for our actions and that includes the both of you."

They nodded obediently and Kiku softened his gaze. He wasn't normally one for words, but his tired eyes held a warmth that conveyed them anyway. The black wolf walked up to his companion's side.

He hopped on Achi and looked toward the alphas. "Speak with me after it is done."

The two nodded and moved closer to their partner. As Achi turned towards the hills to the west, Kiku looked over his shoulder to the two stunned, confused, relieved, and extremely grateful omegas. He risked a lot by trusting the two strangers, but they had risked more by coming here. They had refused to give up even after so long. It was inspiring. In a soft voice and with a kind smile, he whispered his last parting word, "Ganbare." And with that, he was gone. Achi took off and the shaman left just as silently as he had entered.

The two brothers breathed a collective sigh and then collapsed into a state of overwhelming bliss. The relief was so great, they didn't know what to do with themselves. Matthew was somewhere between laughing and crying while Alfred started cheering, whooping, howling, and generally making as much noise as humanly possible. He grabbed Matthew by the shoulders and pulled him into a bone-crushing hug, who returned the gesture in full. The two stumbled apart and Francis joined Matthew in his own embrace, grinning from ear to ear. At the same time, Arthur tried desperately to calm Alfred down while fighting his own uncharacteristically happy demeanor.

Eventually, adrenaline exhaustion took hold. Matthew gently moved closer to Francis to make up the difference. Alfred, however, threw an arm over Arthur's shoulders, allowed his legs to buckle beneath him, and proceeded to place every bit of his weight on the smaller man. Arthur held his own for about half a second, but the sudden load and awkward angle was too much and they collapsed backwards onto the soft bank. Alfred erupted into another round of laughter and Arthur utilized his rather extensive list of expletives.

But Alfred refused to let go. Instead, he reached over and held Arthur in his arms. Before Arthur could protest, Alfred's laughter softened and he buried his head into the other's chest.

"I can't believe it. Arthur, I…I can't…I thought I'd never get to see you again…"

Arthur's scowl softened as little wet droplets stained his shoulder from the omega's eyes. A slight smile graced his lips. "Idiot…" He ran his fingers through the messy locks and rubbed his back. By then, Francis and Matthew had left for someplace more private, but neither Arthur nor Alfred noticed. They just held each other, thankful that by some stroke of luck, they were given a real chance to be together.

Or potentially be together. Alfred was fairly certain it was a sure thing, but Arthur had yet to ask him and with his heat coming soon, that one missing question was making him more and more nervous. Now that they had the shaman's permission to stay, maybe he could coax it out of him.

Alfred looked up, trying to make eye contact. "So, um…my heat is gonna be here real soon."

Arthur flashed a knowing smile that passed right over Alfred's head and kept his gaze on the sky. "Is that so?"

'_Damn, time for plan B.'_ He abandoned the puppy-eye plan and just went for the super-sexy-but-still-subtle approach. "Yeah. I've been going crazy playing around with the same bobbles and stuff in my nest and Mattie almost tied me up to when I tried to go out and get more and it's kinda lame, but its big and I like it, but I don't have an alpha and you're an alpha and I like you so…uh…what are you doing for the next week or so?"

'_Yes! Perfect!'_

He looked up at Arthur expectantly, but he didn't respond. Instead, Arthur sat up, looked down at the man beside him and gently brushed a stray hair behind Alfred's ear.

"Let's go for a walk."

"Uh…but…" Alfred's heart sank in his chest.

Arthur helped him to his feet. "Come now, get up. I want to show you something."

With that, they started out with Arthur and Katun in the lead and Alfred trailing behind in uncomfortable silence. He kept his eyes down, too heartbroken to really wonder where they were going or what Katun was carrying. He was sure his plan would work. What did he do wrong? Sure, he was a little loud after receiving the shaman's ok and maybe tackling the guy wasn't a good idea, but he was just happy. Did he upset him? Or did he not like him anymore? What if it was just instinct? His eyes went wide. What if he had just taken pity on him, filling the protecting alpha role without caring for him at all? What if—

A hand squeezed his shoulder, bringing Alfred back to the real world. Somewhere along the way, they had climbed a hill far northwest of the haven and now they both stood along a cliff that looked over the lake further north. The moon cast a soft white glow and the stars sparkled like gems, reflected in the calm waters beneath.

"Wow. It's beautiful, but where are we?"

"You're not the only one with a private sanctuary."

Arthur nodded his head to the area behind them. It was completely blocked with thick bushes and tall trees that any sane person would try going around rather than trudge through willingly. But Katun moved past them as if it was nothing. As the red fur disappeared from view, Arthur pulled a branch aside and motioned for Alfred to follow the dog in. He cast a confused look at the smiling alpha, but walked past obediently.

He walked through expecting to just see more bushes, but as he looked about, straining his eyes in the darkness, he saw more than that. The other side was a small open space, hugged on all sides by thick brush and trees. Light shown through small spots in the low canopy, but it was dimmed significantly. It felt private, safe, but not at all suffocating.

And at the center lay a pile of pelts of all sizes atop dried highland grass. Driven by instinct, Alfred knelt down and stroked a few pieces curiously. They were soft. He took a smaller one and brought it up to his cheek. The light feeling made his skin tingle and he turned his lips up warmly as the sweet scent reached his nose. It smelled just like Arthur. He placed it carefully in his lap and felt a few more the same way, testing each one and smiling at the results. These would be perfect. Maybe he could convince Arthur to let him use these for…his…nest…

He looked back only to see Arthur unpacking more pelts and a few colorful items from Katun's bags. Alfred's heart skipped a beat, and then a dozen more as it all finally clicked into place. "Arthur? What is this?"

He continued unpacking, clearly looking for something. "I found this place a few years ago. I came here whenever I wanted to just get away from everything. It's a secret place only I know about." Arthur smiled and pulled something out of the pack. "I've never shown it to anyone else. No one else is allowed to know, but I…I wanted to share it with you."

Arthur turned around, his face a bright shade of scarlet matching Alfred's own. "I know we haven't known each other for very long, but…it seems we are bound by fate so…that is…uh…I mean…"

Arthur fiddled with the secret prize nervously. Alfred's heart was beating so fast, he was certain he'd pass out. Finally, Arthur took a deep breath, knelt down to Alfred, and revealed a small bracelet laced with burnt horn beads and turquoise stones. "Alfred, will you be my bond mate?"

Alfred went red from head to toe. He wanted to tear his hair out from all the embarassment, but...Arthur wants to be his mate. He didn't say anything, as if any sound would wake him from the dream. But then Alfred's gaze lit up, he laughed unbelievingly, and leapt at Arthur. Literally. Both legs were off the ground and arms extended in a pseudo-flying style. Arthur's eyes popped out of his head; once from watching his mate launch his full weight at him and again after said-weight crashed down on top of him. Every scrap of air was forced from his lungs when they collapsed on the unforgiving ground. While Arthur struggled to breath, Alfred was busy shouting his reply.

"Yes. A thousand times, yes."

Strong arms wrapped around Alfred's back and tightened the embrace. His brain was making fun of him for being such a cute little omega, but he didn't care. Instead, he focused on the feeling of Arthur's heart through his clothes. It was beating wildly and Alfred's his own pounded the surface trying to touch the other across that skin divide. Then he felt hard fists hitting his back desperately and a muffled voice that was both angry and ecstatic.

He sat back, Arthur caught his breath, and they both laughed. Arthur delicately took Alfred's left hand and slid the bracelet on. Green eyes sparkled as he tightened the straps. Alfred looked down and stroked the delicate piece, not really saying anything, but glowing with happiness. He couldn't believe it. Everything felt perfect, like nothing could ever go wrong or ever had gone wrong. His worries just dissipated like they had never existed. Even the tragic event he was forced to relive just moments ago was but a distant memory. All that mattered was the man in front of him, the promise that held them together, and the tiny reminder snuggly wrapped around his left wrist. It seemed too good to be true…

A large pelt landed on his head, snapping him back to reality. Alfred growled playfully and as he lifted it up, Arthur's smile greeted him with an armful of pelts.

"Come on. We have a nest to build."

So they set to work, with Alfred in charge of construction and Arthur handing him items and helping however he could. Between the two of them, the nest came along quickly. Soon, the dirt beneath was loosened to make the ground softer and a thick rim outlined the general shape. However, Alfred kept fretting with the middle. He would pile the grass high enough until it had enough cushion, but then he noticed it didn't cover the full nest which forced him to spread it too thin and start all over again. He crinkled his brow in frustration as he continued the irritating cycle, trying to fix the problem but getting nowhere. Arthur caught on and stood to leave.

"It's alright, luv. I'll go get more."

"Don't!"

The scent hit Arthur immediately. Fear. He snapped back towards Alfred, his heart pounding and muscles tense. It was so thick and so sudden that he half expected to see a dire bear charging into the small space. Instead, he saw Alfred reaching for him, his eyes wide and glazed with the overwhelming emotion. Arthur didn't understand why he was so scared, but he didn't like it one bit.

Arthur took the hand and stroked the palm with his thumb. "Calm down. I will just be down the hill. Is there something wrong?"

Alfred looked down. "No, uh…it's fine. Really! We have enough. I just need to move some here…" He took back the hand and started messing with the grass frantically.

"Alfred, there isn't enough. It's not going to work."

"Yes it will!"

His eyes narrowed. "No, it won't. I'll just be a minute."

Alfred gripped the hand even harder. "No, just…never mind. We don't need it."

Now he was getting angry. "Yes we do, now let go."

Arthur had to glare at him before Alfred released his hand. But even then, Alfred cut off his escape and gave a teasing laugh, that fearful scent only grew thicker. "Damn, Arthur. It's just grass. Way to get worked up over nothing." He tried to poke the others face, that fake smile ever present.

But Arthur grabbed the hand and yanked him forward. "Exactly. It's just grass! It will take less than two minutes to get more."

Alfred pushed back hard. "Stubborn ass."

"Bloody git. Move."

"NO!"

"MOVE!"

Green turned acidic as he barked at defiant blues. He stood up slightly, trying to tower over someone who was actually taller than him. Alfred's body trembled, but he still snarled at Arthur. It was as if he was torn between submitting and fighting. All for stupid grass!

Finally, Alfred's nature won out and he crumpled to the ground. He moved to the side with a defeated, albeit seething, sigh and started fidgeting mindlessly with the pelts. He refused to turn around. He wouldn't watch him leave.

Arthur glared at his back. "Alfred, what is the matter with you? You're acting like a child."

He huffed, annoyed. "Whatever. Go do whatever you want."

Arthur's hands formed fists, ready to give his omega one hell of a response when the new scents hit him. They weren't really thrown at him as much as they just seemed to radiate off the man. Anxiety, sorrow, loneliness. Arthur's stance softened immediately, concern washing over him even if he didn't fully understand why. Sure, the omega was fidgeting like a child, but he just looked small, powerless, defeated. It was not like him.

He embraced Alfred from behind and spoke softly in his ear. "Don't fret, luv. I won't be long. Katun will stay here to protect you while I am gone. I will be back soon."

"Like I care…"

The words were infuriating, but underneath, there was a desperation that Arthur never expected to hear. Well, he had heard it when Alfred pleaded for his brother, but he did not think he'd hear it again so soon and especially in this context. What was wrong with him? Arthur would be gone for literally two minutes and within earshot. It's not like he would suddenly abandon Alfred right after promising their lives together. He would never…destroy Alfred's new happiness…his new life in a single moment…

His arms tensed as it clicked into place. Alfred was scared it would happen again, where in one moment, everyone he loved turned on him, save only for his brother. It hurt, not because of the past, but because Alfred believed he could possibly do that. It was likely just the coming heat that made him more sensitive, but it still cut deep to know his mate didn't fully trust him.

"Arthur?"

"I won't abandon you. I will never abandon you." He turned Alfred towards him, kissed him, and looked straight into his eyes. "I will not give you up. I love you, Alfred."

Blue eyes flitted about nervously, searching the other's face for any sign of malice, but found none. His gaze fell to the floor and his head rested softly on Arthur's chest. "I love you too."

A moment passed and then Alfred sat back with a grin and a chuckle. "Haha, what's with that gushy line? You sure you're an alpha?"

"Bugger off. At least I didn't panic like a lovesick teenager."

"Whatever. I'm an omega with raging heat pheromones. What's your excuse?"

"Your raging heat pheromones."

Alfred pushed him away playfully and as he did, Arthur caught a glimpse of a genuine smile that somehow found its way onto his own lips. The uneasy smell was still there, but it was far fainter than before. It seemed that all it took was a few simple words to reassure what they both already knew. Even as he left for the riverbank, the scent stayed calm. Arthur laughed softly to himself. It was silly how a few words could make such a big difference. But those three words carry more weight than he could ever believe and bring a relief that he never thought he needed.

When he returned, Arthur stuck close to Alfred every chance he got. He rubbed his back as he worked, moved items around for him, messaged his shoulders when he looked tired. He was bound and determined to get Alfred to trust him, even if it took all night. Alfred teased him each time, but with each gesture, he smiled more naturally, the scent shifting to genuinely happy and Arthur felt something pull at the corners of his lips. The man was honestly as thick as a rock and as mature as a toddler. But even still, he couldn't help but want to see that cheeky grin, hear his irritating laugh that was always a touch too loud and lasted a tad too long. The alpha in him probably had something to do with it, but he wanted to believe that at the core, he did all this because he loved Alfred as he is and not for his nature. It wasn't about becoming a 'true alpha' with some token omega. It was about making Alfred happy and doing whatever he could to keep him that way.

'_Ah. So this is what it means to bond with another.'_

A finger poked his face. "Dude, I have never seen you smile this much. You're like a blushing omega."

Arthur flashed a sly look, then tackled Alfred onto his back and held him down. Alfred struggled against him, pushing at his chest or grabbing his shoulders, but Arthur merely shrugged off each blow until finally capturing those wrists. His toothy grin dared him to try and escape, but Alfred merely returned his own, that irritating arrogance never leaving even as he stilled beneath him. His hand released a wrist and stroked his cheek, a finger tracing those lips. He reached down and kissed them, both claiming him and giving in to him. His tongue led the other in a warm dance as they explored each other through touch and taste alone. Teeth nipped the bottom lip, his hand tugged gently at his hair, tiny stings to enhance the simple pleasures he created and they shared together.

'_This is my omega.'_ He broke the kiss and bit hard into his shoulder. Alfred gasped at the pain and clawed at his arms and back, trying to find relief as he left his own marks. _'He is mine…and I am his.'_ He sucked at the wound while Alfred messaged the scratches. The pain was gone, but he secretly hoped that the scars would remain for the world to see. They are bound for life. No one else can replace them.

They rolled over without a word, save for soft hums and content sighs. The two fell asleep in that cozy space, warm in each other's arms and content at the single phrase which echoed in their hearts and minds.

* * *

_**A/N: **Life has become a bit difficult, so I will likely slow down with the updates. However, it will give me some time to consider comments and suggestions made thus far. Thank you for the reviews and tomatoes. They really do help and I truly appreciate it._


	12. To Burn Twice As Bright

.~.~A Moment Prior~.~.

Matthew quietly led Francis to his secret sanctuary. The violets sparkled with an almost boyish glee and Francis delighted in each hum and glance. His mate was practically glowing and he felt his appetite grow with each wandering gaze. But he held back, determined to let Matthew choose their pace even if Francis dictated their path.

He scaled the rocks, passed through the green vine curtain, and emerged with the same awe that had struck the omegas two weeks prior. The space was beautiful, the white light dancing on wind-swept grass and the stars shining in tiny dots through the dark canopy. It was like the heavens had reached down to kiss the earth.

Matthew walked through the space with purpose, but Francis stood back and watched the soft glow caress his body. The smooth tanned skin, the golden locks, and the bold red wing, a design marked upon his back that only hinted at the passionate spirit hiding within. He had only seen pieces, rare moments when Matthew let go of everything, but they were few and far between. Francis wanted to see it all. He wanted to feel the full bite in his words, hear the quiet laugh that could somehow radiate without ever overpowering. To see his anger, his happiness, his fears, his strength, all unshackled from the cold hesitations his cruel past had forced him to make.

Each glimpse showed Francis a tiny piece of that spirit. It had its flaws and its charms, but in its entirety, it was clear that there was so much only waiting to be shown. Francis had only seen pieces, but each moment was more beautiful to him than he could ever put to words.

"F-francis?"

The dark blues rejoined the world to see Matthew staring back with the cutest blush across his face. Francis almost cooed with delight, but he played it cool. He sighed as calmly as he could and slowly closed the gap between them.

Matthew relaxed a bit. "Is everything alright?"

He closed his eyes and brushed a hand through his hair with a smile small enough to tease, but large enough to be seen. Once he stood toe to toe with Matthew, he opened them, the practiced look blossoming into perhaps the sexiest expression he had ever shown. He glazed his fingers through Matthew's locks, feeling the softness, noting the natural glowing gold. His thumb barely brushed his cheek, a teasing contact that made Matthew unconsciously lean into the touch.

The dark blues sparkled. He nodded and whispered his response, "Perfect."

Matthew's face went bright red and Francis inwardly gloated with pride. But then the man's gaze fell to the ground, his face still red as ever, and he rubbed his arm as he began to fidget.

There it was! Matthew's bashful side that was so unbelievably cute, Francis could barely control himself. But just like that, he quickly turned around and went straight for the cave. With his back turned, Francis took the time to release his pent-up energy, meaning he fell to the floor, tore at his clothes, and pressed a hand to his chest, willing the overworked muscle to calm back down.

Kiche came up and nuzzled Francis, wordlessly telling him to get ahold of himself. Francis chuckled and nuzzled right back, to which the dog doubled her efforts and licked his face affectionately. He was honestly surprised that she was able to scale the rocks and follow them in. Well…maybe not that surprised. They did live on a mountain after all. Finally, he got up and untied the bindings, letting the heavy packs fall quietly to the floor. As Kiche shook her fur and stretched her legs, Francis quickly searched among them, hoping to find his prize before Matthew could return. Soon a smile dawned on his face and he quickly hid the item on his person for later. He then closed the pack and hurried into the cave.

The space was shallow and dark, but the white glow cast enough light to reveal the small space. There were two nests, one large and clumsy with random adornments and an extremely familiar bow resting on its edges. The other, however, was…Francis arched an eyebrow. He didn't know what it was. Part of it was open and plain, another part cluttered and messy, another completely bare, and a final corner absolutely littered with trinkets arranged in an almost desperate fashion to hide the structure beneath.

And there was Matthew, frantically moving things around as if trying to make it all work within the next fifteen seconds. He was so focused on the task at hand that he hadn't heard Francis enter. But that smell...Matthew's scent was everywhere. The scent was sweet with joy, bitter with frustration, cold with anxiety, gross with anger, delicious with anticipation. His mind was spinning just trying to keep up, let alone how to respond to it. He sneezed, bringing Matthew out of his stupor and shifting the scent completely to embarrassment.

He scrambled in front and tried to hide the nest behind his body. "W-wait! Don't look! I'm not done yet."

Matthew waved his arms, trying to shoo him out, but Francis instead knelt down and held out his hand, waiting for Matthew to take it. Once he did, he pulled him up and led him back to the bags by Kiche. "It is alright, my dear. I have brought a few things you might like."

Matthew scowled a bit, trying to look annoyed. "…I have enough."

Francis let go and began unpacking. "At least have a look. It would be waste, no?"

Soon, the space filled with furs of all colors and sizes, little bobbles decorated by colored stones and beads, delicate feathers, and a few bundles of grass. Francis had literally brought everything he could think of and then some. His den was practically naked right now, but that did not matter. What mattered to him was seeing the violet eyes sparkle as they looked over each piece and the strong, but slender arms that tried to carry more than was possible. Together, they moved each load into the cave until Matthew finally breathed a satisfied sigh at the potential emanating from the pile around his nest.

Francis had wanted to dismantle Alfred's nest, knowing full well that the boy wouldn't return, but a glare from Matthew stopped his efforts. It was a little awkward to have it so close to theirs, but family is important to omegas and extremely important to Matthew. Francis rolled his eyes secretly, but left the clumsy thing alone.

Both Matthew and Francis silently went to work, quickly building the basic frame and padding the center until the hard ground turned soft with pelts and grass. But something wasn't right. Matthew kept making the rim uneven, some places thick and solid while others were thin and flexible. The shape itself was erratic, smooth on one side, but forming corners at another. Honestly, Francis didn't know the first thing about building a nest, but he was fairly certain this wasn't right. And from the look in his eyes, Matthew knew it too. He was anything but proud of the progress they made, if one could call it such.

The scent was a mix of shame, embarrassment, and frustration. Francis tried to guide him, but each little hint only made the scent escalate in strength. He then tried to give him space, but that made it worse. As Matthew messed with the harsh corner, trying to smooth it out only to make it too thick again, Francis dared to ask, "Mattieu. Ok?"

He froze. The hand stilled, his head kept at that small tilt down, but the scent shot up and Francis actually backed away, preparing for what was coming. Then with a roar, Matthew tore it apart. He flipped the rim up, pelts falling free of their confines. He kicked at the center, grass flying to the side and Francis narrowly escaping the blow. Trinkets clicked against the stone floor, tufts of fur flew in different directions, feathers fell crushed and broken to the cold stone below. Violence incarnate, this was Matthew's anger, that raw might fully released upon the tattered nest. His voice bellowed off the walls, the glow casting a dark shadow as it lashed around, ripping the place apart. When the nest was but a memory forgotten, Matthew turned to a stunned Francis, the violets alight with incredible power.

"GET OUT!"

Francis opened his mouth to speak, but his voice was silenced by a roar that almost sent him running. "GET! OUT! NOW!"

He didn't move. The alpha in him was furious, but the human was just stunned. His dark blues skidded over every feature of his mate, memorizing each vivid detail and fully seeing every dark action that made Matthew seem so real. But just as always, that raw, true, beautiful glimpse faded away. Matthew crumpled to the ground, his hands grabbing at his hair and heavy shaky breaths reverberating off the stone confines that suddenly felt suffocating and cold.

Fear. The air was thick with it. Francis didn't understand. The brothers were finally accepted. There was nothing left to be scared of, but something was clearly bothering him. He gingerly crawled back into the cave and tried to pet his head. Matthew smacked the hand away, but Francis persisted, the touch delicate and patient. Eventually, Matthew buried his head into Francis's chest, letting the alpha embrace him.

"I…I need to clean up…start over…I…"

Francis hushed him with whispered hums. Matthew looked lost in his own home. He clearly knew what he needed to do, but he had no idea how he wanted to do it. His mind was all over the place, changing plans even before the work could start. Something wouldn't let him focus.

Francis breathed a sigh in his hair, making Matthew unconsciously do the same. "What is wrong?"

Matthew babbled something, disjointed sentences that each had their original purpose, but when strung together made absolutely no sense. Francis hushed him again and kissed him, but Matthew grimaced as they connected. He tried to suppress it, but Francis couldn't mistake the jump in his shoulders nor the lifeless movements in his lips.

Now he understood. Matthew wasn't confused on how to build the nest. He simply didn't want it built at all. Its very existence served only to remind him of what was coming, of what he would be forced to do as an omega. Francis held him again, hiding the frown upon his face. Matthew had come so far, finally letting Francis touch and kiss him, but a week can only do so much and now they were out of time. By tomorrow, he would be driven to repeat an action that haunted his every dream and keep going for an entire week. No wonder the nest was a mess. The fact that it had even existed at all was a small miracle.

But they had to do this. They had to be bonded for Matthew to be fully accepted into the clan. Francis would just have to find a way to pull Matthew out of the nightmare in his head.

With a gentle smile, Francis quietly turned him around and draped his arms atop Matthew's, lacing their fingers together. They shuffled back towards the destroyed space and Francis guided their hands to start gathering up the middle.

"What are you doing?"

"Helping." He nuzzled his neck and whispered, "It is better like this, yes?"

Francis smiled at the slight blush on his face and even more when Matthew trailed off some excuse that died half-way through. They stayed like that, both working in unison with connected hands on each task ahead. It took twice as long, but the results were much better. Matthew led the way, his omega nature dictating the basics, but when the movements turned rigid in fear, Francis would push or pull ever so slightly and help Matthew focus back into the real world. And with each small victory, whether it was the middle well padded or a rim finally completed, Francis would coo and compliment, showering Matthew with small affections on his neck and ear. At first, he would wince away, but over time he began accepting them, leaning into the touch and at one point, he finally relaxed in his lap and let Francis guide them through the final steps.

When the last trinket was laid down, they both sat back and gloried in the masterpiece they had created together. The nest was large and sturdy, but the borders appeared inviting. The design itself was simple, but the few colorful stones that decorated the surface gave the nest a priceless look. The middle was cushioned and littered with furs to make it warm.

Francis stole a glance and lit up to match the relieved look upon his face. He nuzzled the other affectionately. "It is beautiful."

Matthew laughed a bit. "Yeah, well, I had help." He returned a smile, but it faded to a more nervous pose. Francis feared his actions were in vain, but that disappeared with Matthew's words. "So…um…what are you doing next week?"

On the outside, Francis was cool and collected, but on the inside he was howling in celebration and absolutely beside himself trying to keep up the calm façade. He backed away a bit, preparing for the last favor to give and the one that mattered most. His heart was practically in his throat, he was so nervous. Violets stared, the true emotions a mystery but shining all the same. They followed Francis's hand as it moved in his clothes to retrieve the secret prize.

Fingers let the item dance between them, still hidden from view. It was all he could do to stop the nervous shaking and cold sweat on his neck. He looked up, dark blues locking onto wide violet eyes. He took a deep breath and spoke.

"I was-"

Well done, Francis. Have your voice crack on the first two words. Eloquence never knew such a magnificent blunder.

He cleared his throat, too frantic to see the giant grin on Matthew's face, and tried again. "I was wondering if we might make our fate together official." His blues sparkled as they captured the other's smile. "Mattieu…" The fingers fidgeted beneath and Francis took a shaky breath. "…will you be mine to hold, mine to love. Will you…"

From behind the white fur of his clothes came a small bracelet, thin across but composed of tiny colored strings, all woven together to form the delicate repeated pattern. At its center was a tear-drop stone, its color the shade just before violet became blue. The surface was smooth, but the blues and violets within varied in tiny streaks and swirls as if the interior was alive. He held it up, offering his last gift for favor that held his heart within it.

"Will you be my bond mate?"

Matthew had never looked so happy. The eyes were not lost in a dream, but entirely focused on him. His scent rushed forward, engulfing Francis in a warmth that whisked away all his worries and made his heart skip a beat. Matthew took the prize in both hands, his body practically glowing with the immense emotion, and responded in that soft, crystal clear voice, "Yes."

They slipped the bracelet on his left wrist, the stone resting snuggly beneath the first prize he had given several nights ago. But as soon as that was done, Francis all but tackled his mate, smothering him with passionate kisses that Matthew returned in full. He didn't hold back, didn't force Francis away. Rather, he opened himself up entirely, letting the romantic gestures flow and enhancing them.

This was Matthew's love. It left Francis breathless and exhausted, but crazy for more. It created a warmth that coursed through his body, making the skin tingle with energy and his heart beat like it were five years younger. The feel of his touch was addicting, making him press fully into every caress. His mind was racing, desperately trying to remember each detail before the moment slipped away like it always did.

But it didn't. Even as they laid down to finally rest, it remained. Even as they shared teasing comments and plans for the week, Matthew was still warm and completely relaxed in his hold. To finally bask in that tiny piece he had missed for so long was a treasure Francis had only dreamed about. Slowly, ever so slowly, the shell was breaking and Francis finally got to see the true Matthew that dwelled within.

Quietly, almost unconscious, Matthew whispered his last words. "I…well…you know…"

Francis buried his smile in the other's hair, delighting in the soft breaths that his mate exhaled in the bliss of sleep. If this was the love he would get to feel every day, then he would pray to the spirits that they let them live forever. But if instead it was ever meant to end, then he would sacrifice eternity just to feel it one day more.

* * *

_**A/N:** I almost didn't publish this, but many had asked to see it, so here it is. I hope that you enjoyed reading it as I did writing it._


	13. Eyes Wide Open

The next morning, Alfred started moving before his body really woke up. Each action was on impulse, no thought or reason. It was like scratching an itch or rubbing dirt from the eyes; his body demanded he follow through the motions and his mind was struggling to keep up. He unconsciously padded at the cushioned ground beneath him, fluffing up some spots and shifting the furs carefully. He rocked the edges of the nest, making sure they were sturdy. He adjusted the colorful decorations to put them in better view. He stroked the furs, testing and retesting their softness as if the results would somehow change in the next few seconds.

He couldn't get comfortable. He kept messing with the skins until his brain kindly informed him of two things: One, the nest was perfectly fine. Two, he was hungry, thirsty, and needed to relieve himself. He got up and left the small space to do his thing, but it didn't bring the sweet feeling normally associated with it. In fact, leaving that little space made him feel exposed and even more uncomfortable. He hurried back to the nest…after cleaning himself up. Some things can't be rushed.

He sat back down, reacquainting himself with the familiar pelts. He reached towards the foot of the nest and unpacked a few dried foods. He ate them quickly, informed after the fact of what they actually tasted like, but it still didn't help. He grabbed the water and chugged most of it, trying to satisfy that persistent need and silently hoping that maybe after just one more swig, the empty feeling would go away. But it only made things worse. Alfred corked the pouch and grabbed at his bulging stomach. The liquid sloshed around as he fell to his side in agony.

Everything felt just a bit sore, like a knot in his lower back that he couldn't massage without help. He needed someone to rub his back. Wait, was his back sore? He didn't know nor did he really care. He needed someone and he needed them now. His brain sent a last minute reminder about Arthur and his eyes locked on the person that was literally right next to him.

Alfred crawled over and cuddled up beside him. He pushed up gently against his side for warmth, instinctively nuzzling into his neck and moving his leg against Arthur's own. The insatiable itch was replaced with warm, airy feelings. This was it! He took a deep breath, inhaling the delicious pheromones. The narcotic feeling flooded his system as he breathed in his hair and stroked his sides. It was intoxicating. Everything just felt so good. Every action that brought Alfred closer to the man made him feel amazing.

But his brain flipped on at full strength. He was in heat. He was in heat and rubbing up against an alpha. He was moments away from bonding with someone he had just met less than two weeks ago. If he did this, then there was no turning back. From that day on, for better or worse, they would be tied together, their lives forever changed and Alfred's heart beating only for the alpha. Did he really want to do this? More importantly, did the alpha really want this?

He took a deep breath, taking in more of the scent and reminding himself who he was thinking about. This wasn't just some alpha; this was Arthur. Stubborn, proud, sarcastic, giant-eyebrows Arthur. The one who refused to forget about Alfred after the dire bear attack. The one who risked the elders' wrath each night to see him. Who trusted him, even when he didn't know the truth and still trusted him once he had. Who cared for him. Who loved him.

Those three words…maybe Matthew is right. Maybe this is all too good to be true and life will turn on them again. But he'll believe in those words. He'll believe that Arthur will stand by him and love him, even as his life crumbles and the world casts him and his brother out again. He will always have Mattie, but knowing Arthur will also be there…it made him feel stronger, like he could take on anything and for once, it really felt like everything would be alright.

The body stirred under Alfred's touch. At first, he grunted in annoyance, but then quickly shifted to a low growl. Arthur turned and faced the omega, gently pushing him onto his back. Alfred fell with no resistance whatsoever, rubbing against him and panting in anticipation. He turned his head to the side and whimpered, daring the alpha to take him.

Teeth nipped the neck, possessive growls whispered into his ear, their skin grinded together. They were imprinting; memorizing every detail about the other and basking in it so that everyone would know they were together. Alfred felt his leggings cling to him with slick. The thick scent permeated the primal dance and Arthur responded with a vengeance. He grabbed at the straps and mindlessly pulled at them, trying to force them off without any presence of mind. He growled aggressively in Alfred's ear, who barely managed to loose the stings before Arthur yanked them off and descended upon the source of the smell.

Alfred felt the quick breaths cool his damp skin. His eyes rolled back and he shook impatiently. He whimpered again, as if in pain, trying to get him to hurry up already. He needed release. He needed it now!

But no, Arthur took his time. Seconds passed like hours. The heat increased at a snail's pace, drawing it out, intensifying the need. Each whimper or cry was met with a pitiful lick or caress, whose momentary pleasure subsided all too quickly and left an even greater void. He bucked his hips, trying to touch that pleasure just out of reach, but was only coaxed back down by Arthur's lustful moans and teasing hands. The slick was practically spilling out, showing Alfred was more than ready, but Arthur kept still, content at driving the omega completely mad with lust.

Alfred couldn't take it anymore. He flipped over on his stomach, pushed to all fours, and panted between desperate pleas. He tried to use words, but the momentary blood flow problem made that impossible. It didn't matter. He knew Arthur got the message as he draped over him. Arthur purred in approval and finally, FINALLY, rewarded him.

It was unlike anything he had ever felt before. Lightning shot through his spine and tingled throughout his body. The pleasure was too intense. His clenched his fists, trying to fight it down. But at the same time, it wasn't enough. The rhythmic pulses weren't enough. He cried out, begging for more with eyes shut tight in pain. A hand grabbed his need, stroking it desperately. The feeling increased tenfold and his arms collapsed, letting Arthur hit that sensitive spot. Alfred cried out and clawed at the ground. The new angle had him screaming. He could feel it build, that warmth growing and trying to break free. His body was shaking. He needed more! He rocked back and matched the rhythm. It focused in that all too familiar way, but beyond what he had ever felt. Everything increased; his breathing, the volume, the heat, the pace. Teeth pressed into his back, spurring him on, threatening to make it all spill over.

Then it happened. Arthur stilled as the knot formed and it sent Alfred shooting over the edge like an arrow off a cliff. His eyes shot open as every signal in his brain fired off at once. He literally could no longer feel his arms and legs. What remained of his conscious mind focused on each and every muscle that tensed then relaxed, the strong arms keeping him from falling, warm puffs of air on his back, and his vice grip on Arthur as he bred him. They were connected now, in more ways than one. They were bound for life. As the utopic feeling subsided, Alfred felt full, at peace, and unbelievably happy.

As it tampered off and calmed, Alfred fell into Arthur's embrace. The two laid on their sides and just stayed like that, panting like crazy from the exhausting ordeal. Arthur's arm rested protectively over his new mate.

"Spirits alive…you are perfect, Alfred. My omega, my mate."

If it had been any other time, Alfred would have made fun of him for being so touchy-feely. But after such an amazing performance and zero brain power remaining, he let it slide just this once. Alfred smiled as his eyelids grew heavy. He weaved his fingers with Arthur's. "I am yours for life, so…" He squeezed the hand. "Don't break my heart, asshole."

Arthur chuckled and nuzzled into the back of his neck. "Wouldn't dream of it."

* * *

.~.~A Few Days Later~.~.

Matthew looked out over the river from the sanctuary exit.

"Enjoying the view, my love?"

The moon lit the approaching alpha's face as he strode up to his beloved. Matthew glanced back and smiled, but did not move. His heat instinct had long tapered off. For the first time that week, he had some control of his actions and he wanted to revel in that renewed power. He turned back to the midnight view spread before him as the alpha sat nearby and gently pulled him to lean against his shoulder.

Matthew fell into the hold and chuckled. "Francis, why are you naked?"

The alpha nuzzled his neck. "Why are you not?" He purred into his ear. "We'll just take these clothes off again."

Matthew blushed furiously. "Again? But I…*gasp*…we were going for a bath…" Inches away from his lips…he closed his eyes.

Francis stood back up. "Ah, my dear, that is what I meant." He laughed behind a hand with a sly look in his eyes. "Ho hon hon. What were you thinking about?"

Matthew glared back in sexual frustration. "And you're going out like that?"

Francis spread his arms wide in a full-on display. "But of course! Who is around to see me? And besides, it is my duty to show off this perfect body."

The omega deadpanned. Francis replied with a mocking tearful cry, "Ah, how cruel! Why do you look at me so? You know it is true." Then all too quickly, he dropped the act and smiled with enough confidence to rival Alfred. "Shall I recount the many beautiful cries to grace your lips?"

Matthew turned bright red from head to toe. Damn him. He would have beat him senseless had it not been true. Say what may about the man's ego, he knows how to pleasure another and then some. The week left him tingling and there was no use denying it. He muttered some excuse about heat, but Francis just rolled his eyes, knowing better than to agitate his mate any further by calling him out. He coaxed him into a kiss to show he was playful about the banter, but then left the sanctuary to prove he was serious about his choice of attire. Matthew laughed, shaking his head in surrender, and followed him along the short walk to the river.

Matthew never once believed this would happen, let alone be comfortable with it. Before the meeting with the shaman, Francis came each night and Matthew couldn't help but start to slowly open up to him. He made no secret about the stupidly high opinion of himself, but he didn't act like he was entitled to anything from Matthew. He never demanded information, never pushed for sexual favor, although he did give a few incentives in case Matthew changed his mind. The alpha dictated each step, but it was done at Matthew's pace and by his choice. It was comforting, relaxing, and honestly what he needed.

With Alfred, it was like he had to pretend everything was fine so Alfred could believe it himself. Long ago, his brother was confident and 'infallible', but the whole ordeal had taken its toll. He hides it well, but they're twins; how could Matthew not notice? So he wills away his own insecurities, playing into the same lie that keeps them both afloat. But not Francis. He was already thoroughly convinced that he was the sexiest, most charismatic man in existence and nothing Matthew said or did would change that. He was a lot like Alfred, actually, but not as dumb about it, like a man who knew how to pick his battles.

It was aggravating and liberating at the same time. On one hand, Matthew did not have to worry about his words and actions as much. On the other…

"Ah, a moonlit walk with my mate in toe, ah yes, this life is perfect. I am so beautiful."

Matthew rolled his eyes, but they met a pair of sparkling blues.

"…although, it pales in comparison to you, my love."

…well…he's not all that bad, just really, really shameless.

Francis sauntered down to the river as if he walked around stark naked every day. It was actually pretty amazing, but Matthew was not about to tell him that. The gentle churning sounds reached his ears and he breathed a sigh of relief, but the alpha had other plans. Francis waded in until waist deep, disappeared beneath the surface, and then came up again, his hair slicked back and his wet skin glistening under the crescent moon. Even in the dark, the beauty was blinding.

Francis flashed a coy smile, dripping with enough of that irritating self-absorbed narcissism to throw Matthew in a fit if he wasn't too busy eye-fucking his mate. "Ho hon. Are you coming?"

Ah, there it is. Enough is enough. Matthew narrowed his eyes and smirked at the joke.

'_Two can play this game.' _

He undid the top cover, letting it slide down his arm. It moved slowly across his skin before flying to the side. He toed off his shoes without a second glance while he loosed the belt holding the small adornments about his waist. He collected each one and bent over to the side, arching his back and accenting his flexibility as he placed them delicately on the ground. He came up slowly, feeling those blue eyes burn on his skin, eating up every motion and silently begging for more. Matthew reveled in that power, that attraction, and was oddly proud of himself for beating Francis at his own game, even if for just a moment.

Finally, the main event, but he took his time. He traced his hands down from his chest to his hips, grabbing at the cords lazily. He loosed the knot, tracing the freed cords down the inside of his leg with one hand while the other played with the waist band. He slid them down slightly, bringing the top ever so close to the target of the alpha's burning stare. But then he turned around, letting the erotic dance continue its frustrating pace.

He let go. They quickly fell to his ankles and he hummed to himself, soft enough to be sexy but loud enough to be heard. Water splashed behind him, bringing a victorious grin to his face. He turned around slowly as his left hand fingered his golden locks and the other teased a much more sensitive area.

Cool fingers joined his own and a wet hand cupped his face, pulling him in for a kiss. It was heated but not rough; erotic, but not overpowering. Their fingers danced a beautiful flurry as their tongues disputed in their private battle. It made his knees weak. Francis was just too good at this.

They broke apart, both panting for the other. Francis delicately led him into the river and he fell into the man. The cold of the waters was offset by the heat from his skin. Matthew pressed into that warmth, grinding them together as that primal instinct kicked in one last time. He needed him, but there was no hesitation. That horror long ago was just a dream, a nightmare, meant only to be forgotten and those strong arms around him promised it would never happen again. He trusted him. It took almost two weeks and was probably really reckless, but he fully trusted him. And it felt right.

They sank into the water and Matthew felt himself lifted up in the new weightlessness. Skillful hands teased him below and soft kisses played on his neck. He wrapped his legs around the man, knees brushing his sides and warm skin caressing the inside of his thighs. His eyes fluttered and he draped his arms about the alpha's neck, ready for the next step. But it didn't come. He stayed afloat in the water only a hair's breath away from the target. Those hands only caressed the sensitive spots, but did not give in.

He couldn't take it, but his pride was on the line. He wouldn't give in first! He let his ankles play with the other's back as he loosed a breath on his neck. A water droplet escaped, and he traced the path with his tongue, feeling the pulse quicken as he brushed past. He gently, but firmly, grabbed at alpha's hair and pulled him in for a kiss, soft at first but escalating quickly. He broke away and moved his head over him, smelling that delicious scent while forcing Francis to take in his own at the crook of his neck. He felt teeth nip at his skin, making the vein pulse ever faster and his breaths even deeper.

'_Come on…just a little more…'_ He moaned weakly in his ear. Francis stirred at the sound, loosing a low growl and pressing just a bit harder into the man. Fingers moved below, inching ever closer to the goal. But then he suddenly felt a third member touch, which sent a shiver of pleasure throughout his body. Instantly, he gasped, gulping down a large dose of pheromones.

The sudden contact, the streak of pleasure, and the wonderful scent all at once...his body couldn't hold back any longer. Energy focused and dissipated through his lower half as he leaned in and whispered those beautiful words of surrender.

"…Francis…please…"

He heard words of relief as Francis fulfilled their desire. His mind was instantly overwhelmed and he clawed at his back for more. The water slowed their pace, but that only accented the feeling between them, each detail brought to full attention. It went beyond pleasure to the point of pain. He cried out, refusing to hide it anymore. It was drawn out, the energy recycled over and over, building up higher each time without letting it end. He was entranced, dizzy, and continuously satisfied without being spent. Breathy moans uttered in his ear growing deeper and faster. His mind was rolling in total bliss. Arms wrapped tightly around him, their volume increased, and with a loud gasp, release was theirs.

It was incredible. It had remained elusive and built up so high that he almost blacked-out. Matthew collapsed on the other's shoulder and went limp, but Francis held him tight, not letting him slip from his grasp while the knot formed. After a time, he felt them move in the water and then slowly laid upon the alpha's chest as Francis propped himself against the bank. It wasn't the most comfortable position, but the fingers that danced on his back, the soft kisses on his skin, and that filling feeling made up for it.

"Ok?" Matthew nodded into the man's chest. Francis sighed, still trying to catch his breath. "Ok." The omega felt fingers massage his back and Francis's chest rise and fall beneath him. "You are amazing, my love. I can't resist you."

A smile graced his lips as Matthew's eyes fluttered close, but then his brow furrowed as he spotted a familiar silhouette. He pushed up from Francis's chest and plucked the delicate item from the ground. The weeping petals, that faint smell…he knew this flower. He stroked the yellow mark on the blue violet petals lovingly, eyes filled with nostalgia.

"Waabigwan." He chuckled lightly to himself. "I never thought to see these little ones again so far from Elhonan." He held the flower close to Francis's face. "Are there lots of these here?"

Francis hummed and opened his eyes, almost half-asleep from the amazing feeling that continuously coursed through him. But as he saw the tiny flower, Matthew caught a glimpse of sadness that was quickly replaced with a soft smile.

Francis took the flower and twirled it in his fingers. "No, these irises are rare. They only grow by the lake far to the north and even then, there are not that many." He kissed the soft petals. "I have not gone to see them in a long time."

"Eh? Why not?"

"Because they remind me of someone I loved."

Matthew stilled as the words hit him. "What happened?"

Francis stroked his hair and closed his eyes. "She died last winter, crushed under stone that slide from the mountain."

Matthew buried his head in the alpha's chest. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean…"

A hand rubbed his head and soothed him. "It is alright. You did not know and it is hardly your fault."

He really didn't know what to think at that point. Francis was handsome and a giant flirt. Of course he would have a love before him, but it still made Matthew a little bit sad and a little bit jealous.

"What was she like?"

He breathed a sigh. "Strong, stubborn, full of energy..." He laughed. "She always acted like she was on a mission and dragged me along on these ridiculous quests of hers. We did not bond, but she was very dear to me."

Matthew clenched his fists and refused to look. "…do you miss her?"

Francis nodded. "I do…but…" He cupped Matthew's face and lifted him up, forcing his teary violets to stare into water glazed blues. "…I have you. I will not spend my days remembering a love lost, but rather I will focus on the love I have now."

Matthew scrunched his face and tried to look away, but Francis would not let him. "My dear, look at me. You are not a replacement. You are Mattieu, my mate, my love. Fate brought us together, I struggled every night to see you, and now I am here, bonding myself to you. I promise to spend the rest of my days with you, no matter what may happen."

He kissed him. "I love you, Mattieu. Just as you are here and now. I will always love you."

A tear escaped as he voiced his greatest fear. "You…you don't care that…that I'm…'used'?"

Francis focused his gaze. "That…thing…may have stolen your body, but your heart is your own. They can never take that away from you. It is your choice who you give it to, and I am glad every day that you chose me."

Silence followed as Matthew laid upon his chest once more and Francis stroked his hair. The words nearly sent him to tears, not out of sorrow, but at how lucky he was to find him. It was the oddest thing. A ruined body met a broken heart; two pieces that have suffered in silence alone. But that was no more as Matthew felt the other's heartbeat echo in that steady pattern, defiant to that cruel sentence. Somehow, against all odds, the two ended up healing together, supporting one another and emerging stronger than before.

He smiled into his chest and laughed, truly happy. Then he sat up, undid the bone necklace about his neck, and gave it to his chosen alpha. "I love you, Francis. I'm glad I found you."

The two embraced and kissed on the bank, still pressed together even though the knot had long since faded. Matthew's brain told him that this bond was probably just as delicate as any other to the world's harsh reality. But without a doubt, they would fight tooth and nail for each other and stand together until the very end.

* * *

.~.~The Next Morning~.~.

"Oh la la, Arthur. Why are we up so early?"

Arthur flashed a scowl as Kiche and Katun ran the beaten path home under the morning sun. "Belt up. We need to speak with Kiku and make sure everything is sorted before they arrive."

Francis grumbled at the shorter man. "I would rather have slept in and escorted my love home then force him to walk alone with that violent brother of his."

Arthur growled. "That's my mate, you twit, and we need to do this first. If we finish before the sun is highest, we'll ride back and meet them halfway."

Francis groaned loudly, constantly complaining and insulting where he could while Arthur fought down the urge to murder his riding partner. With the bond now in place, the two brothers technically were Chenitza, but they still needed to present their gifts to the elder shaman. However, with the highland gathering happening at the same time, he would have already left with the head alpha and the other hopeful bachelors. It made things a bit trickier and both Francis and Arthur desperately needed to speak with Kiku to figure out where to go from here.

The bone necklace bounced against the skin of his neck, clicking against the ivory bear and lightly reminding him of his handsome mate. He would need to fix up his den to make room for two. Francis smiled. Maybe he would arrange a little surprise for him, something sexy of course. His darling Mattieu would smile and laugh, that delicate voice reverberating off the stone walls of their home. Arthur continued to rant in his ear, but he tuned him out, content to fiddle with the precious trinket and daydream about a future that was moments away from coming true.

"Damn bird! Are you listening to me?"

Francis turned and smiled as he saw a very similar piece resting against the other's neck. He pointed at the bouncing charms. "New necklace? It looks magnifique…" Arthur's mouth fell speechless and his face turned a bit red. "…though mine is better."

Arthur's shouting and Francis's laughing echoed off the mountains for the entire rest of the trip. They exited the forest, cleared the hills, climbed the steep path and finally reached the clan, but it was busier than they expected. The fellows that had stayed behind now stood near the clan circle, talking quickly to one another in whispered gossip and ignoring them entirely. Only the fire roared a welcome for the returning alphas.

Francis narrowed his eyes at the scene. The atmosphere made him uncomfortable. Something was not right. Arthur noticed it too, but forced it down to focus on the task at hand. They wanted to finish quickly so they might return to escort their partners properly. They rode to the shaman's hut, half expecting to see the man standing outside waiting for them, but it was silent.

Arthur called in. "Shaman Kiku, we have returned."

No reply. Some of the clan began to stare, watching the awkward scene play out. A few alphas even started gathering around them. Francis recognized some as the outrider alphas, still dressed in their armor. Now he was very nervous. Why are they not patrolling? Why are they here?

Arthur chanced a glance at the others, but continued to face forward. He tried again. "Shaman Kiku, may we speak with you?"

This time, the tanned wrap brushed aside, but there stood Kiku with four others, their expressions stern and scents aggressive. A single fur covered their backs, claws and fangs stitched into the clothes, and a bone necklace laid softly upon their chests, coldly gazing back as the two went wide-eyed in horror.

'_Haudenois…' _Francis kept his cool and tried to play it off. He flashed a smile and faked a happy greeting. "Ah, there you are, Kiku. It is good to see you again, but who are those behind you? Friends of yours?"

Kiku lowered his eyes.

"I am sorry, Francis."

The outrider alphas came closer behind them. Arthur turned with a glare, teeth bared and muscles tense, but Francis stared at the shaman in blank disbelief.

"I had no choice."

Instantly, their clan mates grabbed them and held them down. Katun and Kiche ran to meet their companions, but were cut off by a dozen other dogs, surrounding them. Arthur and Francis struggled against their captures, raging like animals, trying to get loose. They barked at their friends, growled at the strangers, and snapped at any hand that came too close. At some point, Kiku had probably ordered them to stop, but neither heard him nor did they care. Their mates were in danger. They needed to get back now!

The strangers looked down condescendingly, like adults watching a child's tantrum. Francis shot a look that could boil water and Arthur roared at them, eyes blazing. "Let me go! What do you want?! Why are you here?!"

A swift kick to the legs sent them hard on their knees. Fists clutched their hair and held them still. The eldest alpha of the Haudenois, eyes tired from age and tears, came forward and grabbed at the bone necklace about Francis's neck. He inspected it, scrutinizing each detail, thumbing the shape of the charms. With old eyes burning and speckled red from renewed anguish, a deep voice tore through the air in quiet rage.

"We are here…"

He ripped off the necklace, letting the bones chime as they dangled before Francis's eyes.

"…to drive those filthy shadows back to dust."

* * *

_**A/N:** Waabigwan is the phonetic spelling for flower in the Ojibwe language. This was the chapter I originally intended to post, so I was able to finish it rather quickly. Thank you as always for your reviews. I hope you look forward to what is to come. _


	14. A House of Cards

The omega brothers were giddy the moment they woke up. Even Matthew abandoned his usual reservations and joined Alfred in his rather childish antics. Honestly, the man was practically skipping as they fumbled their way to the 'clan'. They still didn't understand what that was, but that was for another time. Right now, Arthur was waiting for him. The bracelet jingled on Alfred's left wrist as he jumped up and swung on a tree branch. He flashed a toothy grin, to which Matthew rolled his eyes as he walked past. Right now, his brother and he were finally heading to a place they could call home.

He jumped down and ran to catch up, grabbing his sack and weapons as he went. Matthew's bow and Alfred's armor would make fitting gifts to their new clan. He had a fresh batch of poison just in case, but he doubted they would need it. According to both Francis and Arthur, this was more than enough. All that was left to do now was show up and be respectful. That's it. No more hiding. No more fumbling in the dark or smelly dirt or secret meetings. His smile increased tenfold. They could have a life again.

"What are you smiling at?"

Alfred zipped around and grabbed Matthew's left wrist, thumbing the violet stone. "The same thing you are."

Matthew quickly ripped the hand back and grabbed the other in a headlock. He got in a few good rubs before Alfred loosed the hold and came back in playful revenge. It was like they were boys again, not a care in the world and seeing only good things to come.

After a time, Matthew shoved him away. Alfred paused a bit, eyeing his brother up and down. "You're different now."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. You finally worked that stick outta your ass."

Matthew flashed a glare, but it held no impact. "Yeah, well, a lot's happened since then."

Alfred gave a quick laugh. "No kidding." After a moment, his eyes softened to a rare expression of calm. "It's finally over."

Matthew quietly nodded, mirroring the relief. Alfred swung around to his right and wrapped an arm around the other's shoulders in brotherly affection as they continued walking through the forest. At first it was light, but soon the hold became heavy as a guilty feeling enveloped his gut.

The twin felt it immediately. Matthew turned to meet his gaze, but it was to the ground. "What's wrong?"

"Um…sorry."

"For what?"

Fingers dug a tad harder into his shoulder. "For…not being there…when…"

Matthew returned the hold with his own arm and rubbed the other's back. "It's alright."

Alfred shook his head, grimacing. "No. No it's not. You're my brother. I should have been there. I shoulda-"

"There's no way you could've known. Life turned a cruel eye, but things are better now, eh?"

"Is it really? It's still following us and it's not even our fault and…" Alfred almost surprised himself with how negative he was, but damn it, this was Matthew. He wouldn't lose him to this. He couldn't.

"It will be alright. Remember? We'll find a way."

"How can you be sure?"

"Because we have allies here and…" Matthew shook Alfred's side a bit, forcing his head up to look at him. "…because you're my brother. The hero who killed a monster bear single-handedly."

Alfred rocked his head. "Well…Arthur helped a little." Then he scrunched his face, shook his head quickly, and beamed that familiar grin. "Nah, you're right. That was all me."

The mood returned as light as it had before, but their arms remained locked in that position. A common soul in two bodies, the brothers held that grasp, a silent declaration to all that they would face this together, no matter what loomed over them or what lay ahead. With the sun still rising in the sky, a complete set of red wings walked quietly on, unflinching in the shadow of fate.

* * *

It was almost midday when they had finally reached the edges of the forest. The trees were spaced further and further apart until all that remained was a small hill covered in bushes and highland grass and a beaten path up into the mountains only barely visible among the rocks. Higher up, they could make out a smoke trail where their new life awaited.

Both Matthew and Alfred groaned. Ugh, more climbing? Why did they have to live on a mountain?

Alfred collapsed on Matthew's back, who stumbled forward and released a gasp at the weight. "Maaaaattiiiiiieeeeee."

Matthew growled. "Ugh, what?"

"Carry me."

"No."

"But I'm tiiirrreeeed."

Alfred whined until he was silenced with a swift jab to the gut. As he nursed his stomach, Matthew heard the faintest sound beside him. Something not native to the forest. He turned his head slightly and brought his bow forward, gripping the handle tightly. Even before Matthew's fingers grazed his shoulder, Alfred felt the other's alert. Their minds tuned together as he gripped his spear, eyes and ears focused to the left as Matthew inspected the right.

Alfred set his bag and Arthur's bow on the ground and breathed an audible sigh, pretending to relax. "Let's take a break."

Matthew nodded. Silence. They stood back to back, knuckles white on the spear and fingers dancing anxiously on the bow.

A light click reached his ears, a hollow sound he knew all too well. The chime of bones and claws.

The bow went taut.

"Haudenois!"

He loosed the arrow and received a yelp, followed by roars from all directions. A man leapt from his hiding spot on the left, thrusting his spear forward at Alfred. He deflected, slashed up across the man's chest, and then swung around, using the momentum to hit the offender hard with the butt of his spear. Another came at Matthew, who stumbled as he received an arrow to the foot and then fell back when Alfred did a running kick to the face. More barks filled the air as two others came running for them from the hill ahead and one from behind the trees where they came.

This was bad. They were surrounded. If this kept up, they would be forced to kill, but they're not murderers. They won't kill their old family.

Sky blue met violet for only a second, but it was long enough to agree on a plan. Matthew sprinted to the left, shooting for the gap in the line and dodging the spear launched at his back. Alfred launched his own at the two in front, making them pause as it stuck in the ground at their feet. He then turned and charged back toward where they came, carving his own path and making sure to tackle the lone man extra hard for trying to hurt Matthew.

He barked as he ran, taunting the ones behind him to try and keep up. He jumped the roots with ease and made sure to keep his back blocked by trees. Running was his element. They would have to strike him with poison if they wanted to catch him now and that was never going to happen. Matthew had a knack for disappearing, so he was confident they would never even come close to finding him. He could already picture their frustrated faces as they stood around, looking for a man that was quietly laughing at them.

The noises behind him faded until they finally disappeared with a loud crash. He kept sprinting ahead, leaving them far behind until he reached the small creek near the edges of the territory. He slowed down to a walk, catching his breath and looking back for any pursuers. His eyes darted about nervously. This wasn't over yet and his heart kept beating wildly despite his best efforts. He kept moving, following the creek. They could swing up from the south and meet with the alphas that way.

His head was spinning from the adrenaline. How could this have happened? They had remained mostly undetected and had left no trace for them to follow. Their only clue was on the first day when they had chased them north. How did they know to stop here? The land is too big for it to be just dumb luck. Plus, they had setup an ambush right outside the clan, like they knew they were coming on that day at that time. Only three people knew about that and two of them are their bond mates. What's going on? He felt dizzy trying to make sense of it all. He shook his head quickly, throwing the questions from his thoughts. He'll figure it out later. Right now, they needed to regroup and find Arthur and Francis.

After a time, he turned west to find Matthew, but as he did, his chest felt heavy. It wasn't really painful, just uncomfortable. He scrunched his brow at the weird feeling. It felt like before, when…

His pace picked up. No. No, it's fine. Matthew's fine. It's just backlash from stress. He'll jump out from hiding, scare him, and get a good laugh out of it. He started jogging. Yeah, there's nothing to worry about. Matthew's too good to get caught. He could probably spank a deer if he really wanted.

From far ahead, there came a chorus of howls. It was quiet from the distance, but the message was clear.

A song of victory.

Alfred's legs moved faster than he believed possible. Everything became a blur. Only one thought remained clear, repeated in his head over and over. _'Spirits, please, don't let Matthew die.'_

* * *

The howls set Arthur and Francis into a frenzy. They raged against the cord that bound them. They roared into the cloth that kept them silent. It was meant to leave them powerless, but the guarding alphas flinched with their every thrash, like children flinching at the flash before thunder.

Arthur's green eyes darkened with rage. He needed to get out now! Alfred was in danger! But his own clan had bound him, caged him like an animal, while they cornered him and captured him or worse.

And Kiku!

He felt his skin catch fire at the thought. He did this. Kiku told the Haudenois about the missing omegas and practically set the trap himself. But the shaman had allowed it! He had looked them in the face and told them it would be alright, only to take it back and betray them when it mattered most. Arthur growled and rubbed his wrists raw. He would never forgive him for this! If they so much as hurt a hair on Alfred's head…

A keening wail called into the hut. It was only a fraction of the volume, but laced with terror.

'_Matthew!'_

Francis almost broke his wrists at the sound. His golden hair was wild, his eyes no longer human, and the aura was more imposing than Arthur had ever felt from the other. His blue orbs were dark with outrage. They struggled to get free, but with their arms and legs bound, they weren't going anywhere.

The guarding alphas left the hut to watch, driven towards the hurt omega on instinct. When they were alone, Arthur turned to Francis and he saw something he never thought to see. Dark blues softened for a single moment, begging him for help. He jerked his head to one side and moved his hands behind him, telling him to press their backs together. They scooted together and Arthur quickly worked the cord, trying to untie the knots blind. The process was agonizingly slow, and while he worked, they could hear snippets of conversation outside.

A tired voice, stern. "—one are you?"

A whimper then a smack. The two alphas nearly went mad trying to hold still when their instincts wanted nothing more than to mindlessly struggle until free.

"Answer me!"

The cord began to loose, the knot almost off. He yanked at the strings, trying to hurry up before they could hurt Matthew again.

"The one attacked by your son!"

A roar erupted outside followed by a cascade of panicked cries. Francis ripped his wrists out of the bindings even before they fully came off. He grabbed the dagger on his belt, slashed through the cord at his ankles, freed Arthur's wrists and then barreled out of the hut, weapon in hand.

Arthur quickly freed his legs and ran out only to emerge into chaos. The alphas barked, desperately holding Francis back, while he roared at the Haudenois father. The elder clawed at the air for the omega, wanting to rip the man apart, but held back by a large alpha with white hair and piercing violets. Two others held Matthew up while a third shielded him, red eyes mixed with confusion and fury, preventing both Francis and the elder man access to the beaten omega.

'_Beaten omega…they beat an omega. They hurt my mate's twin brother!'_ Arthur charged forward into the fray and threw punches at the ones holding Francis down. Alphas returned blows, Francis got loose, and the clearing exploded into a giant brawl.

"ENOUGH!"

The fighting died as the Chenitza elders and head omega walked toward them. They looked upon the scene with disgust. The head alpha had left for the gathering, so she now held the most power in the clan. Everyone stood still, but no one relaxed. The atmosphere beat down on them, each alpha still caught up in the fight without even moving. Matthew held fast, but even he couldn't stop the whimper that followed. It was only audible to Francis, making him shake with rage that was only held in check under the elders' stares.

She didn't speak. She merely looked the Haudenois father in the eye then turned her gaze to Kiku, disappointed. An elder spoke for her.

"We agreed the omega be brought forward to face what he's done, but we will not tolerate this humiliation. You violate our laws with your vengeance."

The father eye's turned to fire. "Vengeance? This is justice!"

"The shaman believes otherwise. The spirits know him as the victim."

"TELL THAT TO MY SON'S CORPSE!"

Big mistake. The Chenitza growled at the Haudenois, who immediately came together and growled right back. The elders' eyes turned fierce, years of authority made palpable. But the omega didn't even flinch. She stood her ground, her nose turned up to show that he did not scare her.

The father wasn't deterred. Rather, it fueled him even more. "My son was butchered like an animal! They tricked him and then killed him! He and his filthy brother need to die!"

"Keep your hands off my mate!"

Both Francis and Arthur barred teeth at the strangers. The head omega narrowed her eyes and the bear cloak she wore seemed to glare at the father. An elder spoke in a dangerously calm voice, "They are Chenitza now. They are under our laws and we deem them innocent."

"They were Haudenois when they murdered my son. That judgment is mine to make! My people will not allow this!"

"We will not let you murder one of our own!"

Teeth barred, fists ready, the two factions were minutes away from attacking when a soft voice disrupted their thoughts. "It seems we are at an impasse."

The growls quieted as Kiku finally stepped forward. Like the head alpha, the elder shaman had left with the group to help mediate negotiations between the two clans. It gave Kiku authority he hadn't really earned yet, but it was the best they had at the moment.

Kiku closed his eyes, choosing his words carefully. "It would appear that both sides hold equal claim. However…" He glanced back at a desperate Matthew. "I suggest we discuss this privately."

The head omega nodded and the elders guided the Haudenois father and two escorts toward the elders' hut. She glanced back briefly at the two blonde alphas, while another translated her thoughts. "Francis, tend to your mate." Francis quickly ran to Matthew's side and shot glares at the guarding strangers. "Outriders, stand guard. No one is to leave until the matter is settled."

As the group disappeared, the alphas let their aggression resurface in quiet displays. Muscles flexed, noses turned up, each was on a private mission to prove their dominance. It was stupid. Arthur didn't care. His focus was entirely on the panicked man in Francis's arms.

As he came closer, he surveyed the damage. Matthew's face was littered with red marks from being slapped or hit. A trickle of dried blood decorated the side of his neck, likely formed after a hard hit to the head. Rope burns across his chest spoke of a trap and leggings ripped open below the knee revealed skin torn away from seemingly being dragged along the rocky ground. Arthur blanched. If they did this to Matthew, what had they done to Alfred?

He ran up to Matthew and shouted over Francis's whispered comforts. "Matthew, where's Alfred?"

He looked up in surprise. "He's not here?" Arthur shook his head and Matthew choked out a sigh. "Thank the spirits. He escaped."

"But where is he? I need to find him!" Matthew flinched at the words thrown at him. Francis glared at Arthur, silently telling him to back off. He tried again. "Please, Matthew. We don't know what's going on."

Francis interjected. "Indeed, but first let us clean you up." He led him to a stone seat near the circle and began washing off dirt and dried blood with the water he carried. Glares sent the other clan mates away, leaving them relatively alone.

Arthur bit his tongue. He needed answers, but he couldn't get them with Francis blocking the way. He looked around, demanded a nearby beta to get him some cloth, and then gave them to the alpha as a sign to hurry the fuck up. Francis didn't care. All that mattered was that Matthew was safe and taken care of.

Matthew's breathing began to calm and he finally answered. "We were ambushed. They attacked us just as we were about to cross the hills to the path. We split up, but I ran right into a trap. They had left a gap open in the line and pushed me right into it. But…how did they know we were coming?"

Greens turned to acid. "Kiku did this. They found your scents on us and then tied us up as soon as we got here."

Matthew's breathing hitched. "The shaman? So it was him..." He looked down, relieved. "For a moment, I thought…I was afraid that…"

Francis embraced the omega. "Never. I would never do this. I would have come for you if I could."

Arthur had to look away as the couple nuzzled in their comfort. He cursed his luck, wishing that Alfred was here right now so that he might do the same. It tore him apart that he was left helpless while his mate was running scared or worse.

Matthew broke the hold and continued, "Alfred ran back the way we came, but I have no idea where he is. I didn't even know he was still missing 'till now."

'_So it's not too late.'_ Arthur looked to the lowlands and moved to howl, but Francis clapped a hand over him. He tore at the hand and barked. "Get your hands off me!"

"Don't! You'll lead him into a trap."

He swung around and grabbed Francis by the collar. "Don't you dare tell me what to do. You have your mate, but mine-"

"—is safe. The Haudenois can't leave here until the elders come back. Calling him will only put him in danger."

The grip got tighter. "So I leave him out there, alone? I can't do that!"

"You have to. The outriders will stop you."

"So I am to sit here with my fist up my arse and do nothing?!"

Francis grabbed at his wrists, his dark blues burning. "No. You will find our dogs and collect our weapons." He looked towards the elders' hut and lowered his voice to a whisper. "The elders…if they decide to kill them, then we will force our way out. I will fight with you, friend." He tightened his grasp with a challenging smile. "I will try not to embarrass you too much with my skill."

Greens went wide and then narrowed with an evil grin. "As if you could. Just don't get in my way, damn bird."

Francis merely smirked and with that, Arthur took off, gathering what they needed in case the worst came to pass. He quickly grabbed the weapons from his den and then from Francis's, but not before mucking up the place a bit; a little revenge for treating him like a damn beta. Glares at the pen keepers set Kiche and Katun free. They ran to their human friends, rubbing their bodies along their legs and growling at the strangers. But they turned silent as the two blonde alphas stood together, shielding Matthew and ready for a fight. Their auras overpowered all else, their determination stronger than ever to fight for their mates. Even the outriders were sent shuffling backwards with just a look.

The clearing turned to silence as the elders emerged from their hut. The Haudenois hurried over to their group, whispering quickly to each other with determined looks. Finally the elder rushed to the cliff's edge and let out a howl. The others quickly joined, creating a harsh dissonance that ripped through the air and made even the wind grow violent at the sound.

A call for blood.

The song was almost foreign to Arthur's ears. It declared a man be killed, but it was far more intense. The clashing voices described muscles tethered apart like ripped cloth, bones splintered and snapped, blood spilt to paint the rocks a permanent red. It was meant to scare their prey, to give up the fight before it could even start.

His grip tightened on the bow. He will not let these monsters sink their claws in his mate. He barred his teeth and growled, but quieted as his eyes met Kiku's own.

"It is decided. You will compete for the right to claim through strength and skill. If you win, they live. If not, they die."

* * *

Alfred looked up toward the mountains as the song ripped him from mindless disbelief. His brother's broken bow still lay in his hands, stained in blood and left behind for him to find. Drag marks in the ground, tainted with hints of red, lay before him. That scent, his brother's scent, lingered faintly in the dust. It screamed in pain. It called for help…help that came too late. Again.

He had failed again.

Alfred let the bow fall from his fingertips. He grabbed at his hair, jamming the heels of his palms forcefully into his eyes. They had taken his brother and, from the marks left on display, he was already dead. Matthew's cries had long grown quiet and the father's roars finally sated. But now that song rang out for him. The hunt was far from over.

Alfred grabbed his spear, Arthur's bow, his bag of armor and ran. Only the adrenaline pushed him forward, that survival instinct moving his legs even with his mind somewhere else. But he ran without seeing, scraping against trees, tripping over stones and stumbling across sudden dips. The land seemed to lash out at him, calling him a coward, a failure, and a fool. There was no way they could have escaped this. They were idiots to think that this might actually end well for them somehow. They could have run to the ends of the earth, but that event from long ago will always find them. It was only a matter of time.

A root grabbed his ankle and he fell hard onto the ground. The weapons scattered away and the bag flew open and spilt out in front of him. Everything hurt, but Alfred did not move. Why should he? He can't escape this and now, the only reason he had even tried was gone. His brother was gone…and he was next. He gripped at the ground. Why did this happen? Why did the father—

That father!

Alfred growled into the dirt. He did this. He chased them down like animals, refused to face the truth about his own kin. Now he is caught in fury and will destroy them both if only to alleviate his own guilt.

It made Alfred angry, but that song…It reeked of violence and was directed solely at him. It made him tremble. He was scared. His nature had him cowering in fear at the voices. He will die with his tail between his legs and the father will go on living.

A faint smell hit his noise and he looked up. It was the wretched land again, the site of a dire bear kill. He laughed. It was scary to him at first, but now it was almost comforting. It looked just like the one where he had wrestled Matthew, like the one where he had first met Arthur. How fitting that he stumble upon another one last time before he dies alone.

But at its center, hollowed eyes stared at him. The pelt of the dire bear he had crafted into armor laid spread out in front of him. Those soulless pools were long dead, but they still held their fury. Claws on the gauntlets dug into the ground as if ripping the land apart even in death. The dire bear spirit was still there, bound in leather and raging against all life even when the body had long given up. This armor was meant for a warrior, to channel that anger into every attack and empower their spirit. But Alfred had lost his when he murdered one of his own people. Regardless of the reason, he broke the sacred law. The monster bear would overpower him.

'_Yee naaldlooshii...'_

His heart thumped in terror, but he steeled himself with narrowed eyes and moved forward. If his nature will not let him fight, then he will become something else. He wrapped the leather around him, the bear's skin grabbing at his legs and chest. He'll become rage itself and rip apart the man who had stolen their future and killed Matthew. He slid on the gauntlets, the rough stitching scratching his wrists and letting pain ripple through his body. The mask fell heavy on his face, sky blues turned bright as they filled the void. If he is to die, then so be it, but before he will go to join his brother, he will make this man suffer. He will kill him and anyone else that gets in his way.

His eyes glanced over Arthur's bow as it lay abandoned on the ground. Alfred's heart fell, but he quickly growled at it. His mate might not have caused this, but he sure as hell hadn't done anything to fix it. All that talk and he ended up abandoning him anyway. He wondered for a moment if Arthur had even meant a word of it.

The bond bracelet jingled against his wrist. Alfred gripped the horn pieces and threw a burning glare. He tugged at the bracelet, its tiny weight holding barely any resistance. But he couldn't do it. He couldn't throw it away. It was a gift from his love and a promise to be his for life. Even if Arthur didn't care, he still did. A tear brushed his lip, the only one to fall since he had found the broken bow.

Alfred looked to the mountains, the midday sun covering her face with clouds. They'll die. They'll all die.

He breathed in and roared with more force than ever thought possible. It ripped his voice apart and left the taste of blood in his mouth. '_Come and get me. The hunt awaits.'_

* * *

**_A/N: '_**___Yee naaldlooshii' is the Navajo version of a shape-shifter. It literally means 'with it, he goes on all fours.'_


	15. In For A Penny

Arthur and Francis stood extremely still in the shaman's hut. It was all they could do to stop themselves from beating the little beta to death. Kiku did not seem perturbed. He had called them here after all.

He prepared an herbal drink and finally broke the uncomfortable silence. "We need to talk."

Arthur's fists shook with barely controlled rage. "…you set us up."

Kiku stood up, drinks in hand, and faced them. "I had no choice."

Cups flew to the side, cracking violently against the ground. "YOU SET US UP!"

Green and blue bore into black. The atmosphere beat down on them, but Kiku remained calm. "The Haudenois arrived while you were both still away. They came here and demanded information."

A hand flicked through golden hair in a snide show of superiority. "Really? That is all? You tell them everything because they simply asked?"

"I cannot lie, Francis! No matter my feelings, I am bound as shaman –"

Arthur lunged at him, moments away from strangling him. "You lied to us! What was all that before then?"

Kiku still did not move, but even he could not stop his chin from tilting down. "I said I would honor the bond. I never promised protection."

"Well, it was certainly implied."

Kiku's eyes narrowed. "Do you not understand what is going on?"

The two alphas merely met the challenge. Francis stepped forward. "Perfectly. You helped them hurt my Mattieu and terrorize Alfred."

"You fools! This is not about you anymore." By some minor miracle, the two alphas silenced when Kiku raised his hand at them. "The Haudenois exist in bands; groups with no permanent leader. This means anyone with enough influence can lead their ENTIRE PEOPLE to war. Their elder is talented with words and mad with grief. If I force them away now, it will give him exactly what he needs to convince his fellows and unite the bands against us. He will call us monsters who harbor criminals and he will be back with far more than ten next time."

Muscles tightened at the mention of war, but Kiku merely shook his head and turned away. "The head omega fears the worst. Our warriors are skilled, but we have been weakened and the Haudenois outnumber us several times over. War would decimate our people, if not destroy us. I cannot let that happen." His own fists shook in silent anger. "So yes, I told them the brothers are here and yes, I let them confront the omegas, but I never once agreed they do whatever they please to our two newest members."

Arthur scoffed, leering down his nose at the beta. "Don't even pretend like you kept your word."

Dark eyes burned at the challenge to his honor. "Were you not listening? I have honored the bonds. I still honor the bonds. If I didn't, you would not have this chance to defend them."

Their eyes honed in on the shaman as Arthur and Francis processed the words. With a huff, Arthur finally looked away and Francis combed a hand through his hair. Kiku sighed. It was as close to an apology as he could expect for now. "The duels."

Arthur walked off to the side, the scowl ever-present, and Francis looked as annoyed as ever. "Ah, yes. What are they exactly?"

"There are two, one for each omega. For Matthew, it is to be a one-on-one match between him and whoever the elder picks."

"You pit an omega against an alpha?"

"Only if he stands alone. The fight ends when either side submits or dies." Kiku walked closer to Francis and looked him dead in the eyes, those listless blacks focused entirely on him. "Francis, will you fight for Matthew?"

Dark blues narrowed with more resolve than the young shaman had ever seen. "Yes." He smirked and looked down his nose at Kiku. "You could not have stopped me. That was the plan from the beginning."

Kiku closed his eyes and nodded in understanding, but he soon turned to a pacing Arthur. "Since Alfred is still missing, it will be a hunt. The one who captures him first will win the duel." Arthur stilled and looked at Kiku as he came forward. "The Haudenois are allowed a hunting party of four."

Arthur scoffed. "Four against one is hardly fair."

"The hunt is already greatly in our favor. This land is foreign to them and they will have to fight Alfred in order to catch him. Without these conditions, the elder would not have agreed to the duel."

'_There shouldn't even be a duel!'_ Arthur grit his teeth, but remained calm. "Will Katun hunt with me?"

"No." Arthur's scowl was cut short with a soft voice. "You do not have to do this."

"Why wouldn't I?"

The beads clicked as Kiku finally stopped an arm's length away. "There is far more at stake than you realize. Should you fail, you will lose the title of greatest hunter. Also, all the omegas will ignore you and the others will lose all respect. An alpha that cannot find and protect his mate is a disgrace." The blacks softened for just a moment. "I know how hard you've worked for this. If you back out now, you will still have that respect, but Alfred will die."

The beads stilled and the air grew devoid of all sound save for a single voice. "So tell me, Arthur. Will you risk everything to save this omega?"

Arthur looked Kiku, really looked at him. They stood in silence, frozen in place as the words sunk in. Finally, with a huff, he walked over until he stood toe to toe with the beta. The greens burned with purpose. With his chest up and shoulders back, he looked ten times more powerful than he had before. The shaman's eyes held his stare for only a moment until falling to the floor in submission and silent understanding.

"When?"

"Within the hour. The fight and hunt will happen at the same time. Meet at the clan fire when you are ready." He bowed his head and took a few steps back. "May the spirits guide your steps."

Arthur ignored him. "Let's get this over with." And just like that, the pair left without a second glance.

Kiku stood alone in his hut, a glint of sadness only barely concealed within practiced eyes. Maybe in time, they will understand, but for now, this was the best he was going to get. He knelt down to clean up the spilt drinks, but he froze. The liquid was strewn across the tanned wrap in a darkening red. It cut across the circles in a chaotic pattern, desecrating each symbol and surpassing each border.

His hands clenched the spar cloth. "Spirits help us."

* * *

"Wow, birdie, you look like shit."

Matthew looked up to see an alpha dressed entirely in black and white. Even the eagle tattoo on his chest was pitch black against his pale skin. The only color came from the piercing red eyes that always held a tad of mischief like a man up to no good. It was just the two of them in that hut with Matthew sitting on a pile of tattered furs and the other standing innocently at the hut's entrance. They had moved him here to keep him out of sight, thinking that it might help keep the peace. They had even placed two guards outside to stop anyone from entering, but apparently they weren't doing a very good job if the Haudenois alpha was able to slip passed them in broad daylight.

Matthew looked up to see a pair of familiar reds and a mischievous smile. "Gilbert? What are you –"

Gilbert shushed at him with a comical finger to his lips and Matthew immediately went quiet. He chuckled softly. "I know you missed me, but damn." He flashed a toothy grin. "Don't worry. You can sing of my awesome greeting later when we're outta here."

Matthew rolled his eyes, but responded in a whisper. "What are you doing here?"

He walked across and knelt down in front of him. "To see you. You should feel honored!"

"No, I mean what are you doing so far from home?"

"I just told you." He sat down, that smirk never leaving his face. "I came to bring you back."

Violets went wide. "What? But I thought…what about the elder?"

Reds clouded for a single moment before returning to that playful glint. "You're kidding, right? No way I believed that loser. I know you too well. I only came along to get you out of here."

Matthew grew increasingly nervous. "But...I can't go back. They'll kill me."

"Ha. The only one who really wants you dead is that ass hat. No one is buying his story now, not after our shaman said you're innocent, this band's shaman said you're innocent, and after that stupid stunt earlier." He flexed an arm and hit a dramatic pose. "And they can't take me. I could beat these dummkopfs blindfolded!"

With a shaky breath he lowered his gaze. "…why?"

"Blindfolded? Well, I wouldn't want to embarrass them too much."

He shot up slightly frustrated. "No, I mean why are you doing this?"

Gilbert was silent for a moment, that smirk fading to a more serious expression. "They may have forgotten what you're really like, but I remember. I don't care how popular the guy is. We've been friends for years and I know that you would never do half the shit he said you did. And Alfred too. He's too dumb for that conspiracy crap and you're too smart to go along with it."

He flashed a toothy grin that was practically glowing. "Now I just have to beat up some prissy alpha and you're home free." Matthew tried to protest, but he stopped as a hand patted his head and the familiar scent washed over him. "I'll protect you, birdie. No one can stop this much awesome."

Matthew almost fell asleep at the lulling touches and soothing scent, but a part of his heart wouldn't let him. "Wait, you mean Francis? What are you-"

"I know he's your mate." Matthew furrowed his brows, still confused as ever, but Gilbert didn't seem the least bit fazed. Rather, he looked more determined. "I'm not mad, but I'm still going to kick his ass. If he can't beat me in a fight, then he's not good enough for you." He took a breath, the playful mode completely gone. "I want you to be safe. I won't leave you with an alpha that can't even do his damn job right."

"But I…Francis?" Both men turned and watched the slender alpha quietly enter the hut. At first, he dawned a kind smile, but it quickly changed to confusion with hints of growing anger. Scents clashed as the two alphas stared at each other. The atmosphere nearly drove the omega to tears and he desperately tried to calm things down. "Francis, is everything alright?"

"Fine." His gaze never left the challenging reds as he spoke, but they slowly glided over to Matthew's violets. He smiled softly and held out a hand, but as Matthew moved to get up, Gilbert held him back. Those fingers coiled around empty air.

'_Oh shit…'_

He tried to speak, but Gilbert beat him to it. "So, you're the one I'm supposed to fight." The scents kept Matthew pinned down as Gilbert got up and eyed the man before him. He gave a menacing grin. "I didn't know I would be fighting a silly little beta. This will be too easy."

Francis returned that glare with his own superior smirk. "Hmm, don't worry. I am all alpha. Did my mate not tell you? The many things we did?" For each word, he took a step, facing him head on without even a hint of submission. "All…week…long?"

His smirk grew twice in size as the reds caught fire and then even more when the other loosed a low growl. He looked ready to attack there and then, but Francis simply ignored him and walked around to be with his quivering and furiously embarrassed omega.

White hands clenched in tight fists. "You really think you are good enough for my birdie? "

Francis pulled Matthew to his feet and wrapped a possessive arm around his waist. "Mattieu is mine. I will not lose."

Gilbert walked away and forced the wrap aside. "We'll see about that."

* * *

As soon as Kiku sounded the hunt, Arthur took off racing through the forest. Matthew's story helped him reach the ambush site and pick up the trail, but it stopped at a clearing and became something else entirely. Alfred wasn't even trying to hide his tracks. There were marks on the wood everywhere. Random slashes on trees, twigs snapped, and the ground scared with twisted lines as if he traced them while running. What was he thinking? The signs were too obvious. Even a newborn could figure out that it led to a trap.

Still, if it led him to Alfred, he'll take it. He needed to find him before the violet eyed alpha. The memory sent shivers down his spine. He never stopped smiling. He smiled even while the Haudenois were growling at the Chenitza. He giggled when they howled their blood lust song. A full grown alpha _giggled_ at the sound of a fight! And he smiled when he looked Arthur in the eyes and wished him luck. What?! Arthur had glared at him, trying to intimidate a man that was a head and a half taller than him, but the alpha just rubbed his hair and called him 'cute'. Had it been anyone else, Arthur would have fought the man right there, but not him. His aura was cold, overbearing, and that smile was…unsettling. It was the same one a kid would have when pulling off the wings of a fly just to watch it struggle and die.

A child's mind with a full alpha's power…

Arthur ran faster. The man is capable of a cruelty unlike any the he has ever seen. He can't lose to him. He won't!

Soon, the overly dramatic signs started to tamper off and Arthur knew he was close, but something wasn't right. The scent was mixed with something that made Arthur's blood run cold. He could smell Alfred, but it was barely there, almost completely masked. He probably would not have smelt it at all had they not been bonded, but that's not what worried him. What was this other thing? Something else was following Alfred. Something not human.

He brought his bow forward and slowed his walk, expecting a fight. The area was densely packed with trees and brush. He needed to get up high. As he weaved around a tree, a quick flash of dark brown caught his eye. It darted in front of him, only barely seen between the trunks ahead, but Arthur could never mistake the familiar barbs and the smell of death.

'_Dire bear'_. Arthur cursed under his breath. Why a dire bear? Couldn't it have been something easy? Like an extremely agitated squirrel? Today was really not his day.

He pressed forward, listening for the beast and trying very hard to sneak passed it. He didn't have time for this. He just needed to reach Alfred and get him home. He'll hunt the beast down another day. But the low growl from the brush told that he was being watched. Arthur pulled the bow taut, the arrow aimed straight at the noise. He would need both hands to climb, and he wasn't about to let his guard down with the beast so close. The brush moved again and something jumped out from the right. On impulse, Arthur loosed the arrow…right into an empty sack.

A blood lust roar filled the air, throwing Arthur off guard. The monster jumped out from the left and rushed him, the body moving fast and low to the ground. Arthur couldn't even grab for another arrow before the beast was upon him. It barreled into him, claws digging fast against his armor, and then raced past him in one swift motion. Arthur scrambled back to his feet, bringing the bow taut again, but the beast was gone. His eyes glanced down for a second to check his armor. The slashes cut deep, but they did not break through.

'_Too clever. Too small. Too fast. Too weak. This is not a dire bear.'_ What was that thing? A hunter? It smelled like a bear and looked like a bear, but this was not a dire bear. If it was, he'd be dead right now. Regardless, he can't ignore this. It will chase him down until one of them falls or it will follow him and attack Alfred. Wait…Arthur lowered his head and breathed in as much of the scent as he could.

'…_Alfred. His scent is here.' _Arthur's eyes went wide. Why did this thing carry Alfred's scent? He barked at the brush, his bow ready and his voice as challenging as he could make it. "Coward! Show yourself!"

A low growl met his call, only barely audible above the wind. He stood completely still, the arrow aimed at the general spot of the sound. He had to draw him out. Just a little more…

He smirked, the greens narrowed with focus, but his voice sing-songy. "Too afraid to fight? Little bitch will go down crying."

The beast jumped out with a roar.

'_Gotcha.'_

He loosed the arrow and the beast narrowly dodged, the point sinking deep into his left shoulder. But the thing barely slowed down, letting the useless arm trail beneath him as he continued the charge. Arthur was ready. He dropped the bow and grabbed his dagger. He reached with one arm, trying to grab at the monster and hold him still while the dagger plunged into the weak side. But the beast darted left, missing the dagger and grasp both. Arthur turned, but he was too late. A fist collided with his face hard. Really hard. Arthur's vision spaced to black as he stumbled backwards, desperately trying to keep his footing. On instinct, he slashed up with his dagger and it connected, but the beast only roared in anger. He felt his own skin tear under claws along his right arm, ripping through the thin armor. The pain shot through him, adrenaline flooded his brain, and his vision returned.

Blue eyes. He stared straight into sky blue eyes. They were clouded with pain, wet with anguish, and glowing with hate, but Arthur knew them. He would never mistake the eyes he fell in love with, the ones that had haunted his dreams and captured his heart. In a flash they were gone, swallowed up by the thick brush, leaving Arthur wounded and alone. He could feel that the scratches were light, but he felt drained. All of his energy leaked out of his body and soon he was too weak to stand.

But Arthur did not notice. He did not hear the dagger hit the dirt as it fell from his hand. He did not feel his body collide with the ground as his legs finally gave up. He did not see the man return, the bright blues somewhere between regret, anger, and sadness.

The only thing that Arthur felt as the black of sleep enveloped him was a single word released under quickly fading light, one last try to call his love home. "…Alfred…"


	16. In For A Pound

.~.~A Moment Prior~.~

'_Why?'_

Francis regained his footing, refusing to fall even as his chest ached under the armor covered with new scars. The pale man laughed from across the circle, waving his spear and taunting his prey. Red eyes gleamed with delight, the color matching the tiny slivers leaking from his wounds. Growls and barks filled the air, not so much as a threat but more to just spur the two on and keep up the fight. The fire roared to match that sound, tinting everything a vibrant red and making even the stone guardians appear restless and eager for more.

'_Why? You met me not even three weeks ago!'_

'_I know.'_

Gilbert came fast again, the heavy spear swinging down to slash from neck to naval. Francis turned his spear sideways and blocked, putting his entire weight behind it and only barely stopping it in time. Heavy. It was incredibly heavy. Gilbert's spear was thick and laced with stone shards, charred black from fire and dull from constant combat. They did not need to be sharp. The weight alone was meant to daze the prey and pierce completely through should the point connect. A truly brutal weapon.

'_I can fight him! You don't have to do this.'_

'_I know.'_

Francis barked as he shoved the spear, forcing the moment backwards. Gilbert stumbled back and Francis quickly cut across, slashing his chest until stopped halfway by a second hand. It grabbed the tip, red trickling from the palm, and yanked it forward, throwing Francis right into the other's face. Pearly whites met his dark blues before Gilbert spit in them. With a yelp, he jumped back, quickly rubbing the sting from his eyes.

'_Then why?! You know what we're up against.' His body shook with terror and anger. 'You could die…'_

'_...I know.'_

A roar ripped his pained eyes open. The bastard spear was held high above and pointed down at him, reds burning in crazed glee and the pale man grinning to show a full set of teeth. It plunged down fast, fast enough that Francis could not dodge in time. The tip tore completely through his armor and traced down his left arm. The scratch only grazed muscle, but the pain that ripped through his body was akin to his skin catching fire. He cried out as the gash formed and every survival instinct kicked in at once.

_The man turned around and barked at him. 'Shut up! Stop saying that! You think I'm some weak little omega who can't defend himself?! You know nothing! I've lived through worse. I've done it before and I can do it again. I don't need you!'_

_He approached those desperate violets, his own blues still soft even under the harsh words. 'I know.'_

Francis staggered from the pain, breathing fast as the colors around him became five times brighter. His throat felt dry, the world was moving too fast and his mind couldn't keep up. As the reds met his eyes again, he focused and tried to grab his spear with both hands, but his left arm wouldn't move. He glared at his defiant hand. _'No…move, damn it, move!'_ He was interrupted by a shadow, the white alpha attacking again to finish him off. The spear cut through the ground, leaving a deep streak on its way up to slash through the wounded man. He deflected the spear, the force causing the wood to splinter, and he barely managed to dodge around behind Gilbert.

'_Then why?! Why are you throwing your life away to fight when you don't have to? Why do you not abandon me like everyone else?' _

The pale man cackled as his opponent retreated and the primal smells filled the air. The roars grew tenfold and the guardians' stone eyes were red at the sight of blood so freshly spilt.

_Hands gripped his furs, the force almost ripping the clothes apart. '…why?' His teeth clenched and his head fell into the other's chest, revealing his glare for what it truly was. '…why do you love me?'_

The laugh was cut short and replaced by a strangled yelp that was periodically interrupted by overwhelming pain.

_Francis delicately cupped the omega's face and brought the violet gaze to match his own. 'Mattieu. I know you are strong. I know you could fight alone and come out still standing.' He kissed his forehead and stroked his hair. 'But I will fight so you do not have to.' _

The cut bleed freely across Gilbert's back and Francis shoved the man hard, forcing him to the ground.

'_I will stand by your side so that you will not face this alone.'_

Gilbert turned over on the ground, wincing from the wound across his back and reds burning in anger. He tried to bring the spear up, but Francis held it flat beneath his foot.

'_And I will love you, just as I always have, because you are my Mattieu.' He smiled gently as he felt a sigh brush against his skin. 'I have fallen for everything. Your clever words, your quiet voice, and your spirit that has never once backed down no matter the challenge.' He brought those lips up and placed a delicate kiss. 'I will fight. I will win. And I will dedicate myself to you for the rest of my life, but only if you will have me.'_

_Matthew held that stare, his eyes still clouded with worry, but soon they cleared to show the beautiful violet Francis had grown to love. His head rested back against his shoulder and ever so slowly, Matthew fully embraced his mate. Francis almost wept at the overwhelming feeling. He had felt it several times in his life, but nothing could ever compare to this moment. Here he stood, the shadow of his dreams and love of his life wrapped in his arms and silently, truly, and completely accepting him. He could live a thousand times and he was certain nothing would ever come close to making him feel as he did right then and there. _

_Francis buried his head in a sea of gold, holding back the tears that threatened to spill. Then Matthew lifted up again and cupped Francis's face, making him stare deep into violet eyes that burned brighter than the sun._

'_You'd better win…'_

Francis's mind returned to the sound of howls and cheers. His spear was pointed down at Gilbert, the tip a hair's breath away from his neck. He backed up off of Gilbert and looked around, only half-listening as Kiku declared him the winner of the duel. His eyes finally found Matthew standing off to the side, his face showing nothing but relief.

"Ha. Guess you're stronger than you look."

Francis turned back to see Gilbert struggling to his feet. Even after the beating, he was still somehow able to stand tall and look Francis dead in the eye. The reds burned, not in humiliation or even anger, but in an intense sadness that gave Francis pause. After a hard stare, Gilbert looked down disbelievingly and shook his head. He stuck his spear heavy into the ground and touched a hand to his chest. "You'd best keep him safe. Otherwise I'll come back here and kick your sorry ass all the way down the mountain."

Francis did the same, nodding in triumph before limping off to be with Matthew. He did it. He really did it. Not that there was ever a doubt that he would win, but to have it finally happen made his heart soar.

Matthew ran up to him and Francis tried to wave, but winced as pain shot through his body. The wounds were bleeding heavily, his eyes stung, and he could barely move his left arm. Francis laughed. He must look awful.

"No!"

Francis's eyes shot open, and without even thinking, he threw Matthew to the side and deflected the incoming spear with his own. His weapon shattered as it blocked the attack, but that didn't concern him. His blues turned to ice, trying to kill the Haudenois elder with his look alone. The place erupted in outrage. Chenitza growled and roared at the elder, who growled right back.

But he stood alone.

The Haudenois looked at him with a mix of disbelief and disgust. They had lost the duel under the eyes of the guardians to this place. To lash out against the outcome was akin to a child throwing a tantrum, not the wise council of an elder. He was not worth following anymore.

Gilbert barked at him. "What the fuck, old man?! What are you doing?"

The elder wretched a spear from a guarding alpha's hands. "No! I won't let it end like this!"

"It is over. You have lost." The Chenitza elders eyed the father, malice palpable in their stares. "Get out. You are no longer welcome here."

The father's eyes went wide. He stood alone in stunned silence and then ran for the lowlands with spear in hand. The Haudenois watched him leave, none moving to join him. They quietly collected Gilbert and shared a few words with Kiku, but Francis couldn't hear them. Everything began to grow quiet.

"Francis?"

His eyes fell to the blood pooling at his feet. Strength leaked from his body and Francis felt himself slowly slide to the floor. Lean arms wrapped around him, holding him up, but soon he could barely register the grasp. His head rolled across his shoulders, the strength to hold it still all but gone. Even the pain in his arm began to dim.

"Francis? Francis, wake up!"

The touch was warm. His brain finally processed the beautiful violets staring into his own. He smiled weakly. "Mattieu." He reached up a hand to stroke his face. His mind grew cloudy and the line between dreams and reality blurred. He heard hurried words in the distance, felt cord constrict his left arm, and felt a plethora of hands pick him up and carry him off, but they did not matter. Rather, he focused solely on that warm embrace, the soft voice, and those violet eyes. Once he felt his body still with his head in the shadow's lap, he surrendered himself as he always did to his hold and fell blissfully into darkness.

* * *

Bright blue eyes watched the hunters pass through the forest along the ruined path. His fallen prey was hidden, the signs of battle erased, and now his new victims trudged unknowingly into his domain under the quickly fading sun. There were four, but Alfred did not fear them. The dire bear spirit would not let him. Rather, he paced like an animal, anxious for the hunt. His left arm was weakened and the slash across his chest throbbed in pain, but it only fueled his anger at what he was forced to do. He didn't want to hurt Arthur, but he needed him safe and out of the way. He won't give the elder the chance to kill the love of his life. They forced him to do this, forced him to attack his own mate. And now he will make them pay.

He watched them move, knowing every action even before they could carry them out. He was Haudenois. He knew their strategy, their style, and the fools stuck to the norm as if it would still somehow work on him. The formation was small, but it was too compact to attack head on, especially while injured. Plus, he was out of poison. He had used most of it on Arthur and the rest had dried up waiting for the Haudenois to find the trail. He will have to confuse them and make them spread out before he can bring them down one by one.

He would take out the rear guard first and leave the front guard for last. He carried a giant spear laced in stone, but that's not what bothered him. Something about his overly calm demeanor and eerie smile just didn't feel right. He didn't know why, and in a few minutes, it won't matter. He crouched, preparing to move closer when the party suddenly stopped.

The rear guard called forward to the distracted alpha. "Ivan, what do you see?"

'Ivan' laughed. "It seems our fearless elder has made his move."

They all turned their backs to him, leaving a perfect opening, but Alfred stayed still. A smile crept onto his face. So the elder was nearby…

They came together to get a better look and their faces turned to horror. "Fire…what is he doing? The land is dry. He will burn the whole forest down."

"Da." Ivan nodded in agreement. "Smart."

"Smart?! He'll kill us all. We have to go, now."

Ivan turned to the alpha, his smile never faltering. "You are scared of fire?" His smile got bigger as he knelt down and pulled something from the small bag on his waist.

The alphas puffed out their chests while the left guard responded. "I'm not scared, but I'm not stupid either, and going straight into a wild-fire is stupid."

"So you run like coward." Ivan stood back up, the stick in his hand ablaze. "It is alright. I will teach you."

He rushed the alpha, grabbed his arm and held the fire against his skin. The others immediately pulled him off, but the alpha's scream made Alfred's blood go cold. His bright eyes traced the burn and went wide at Ivan's childish glee.

"See? It is only pain. Only the weak die to fire." He looked at them like it was the most obvious thing in the world, but the alphas didn't respond. As they turned to leave. Ivan cocked his head to the side, his smile proud and eyes curious. "Where are you going?"

"We're leaving. You can kill the bitch yourself."

"Kill him? That is clumsy." Violet eyes sparkled in anticipation. "He is omega that can kill alpha. I will catch him and I will own him."

The alphas simply waved him off as they left, apparently accustomed to Ivan's antics. "Great. Have fun with your new pet."

And with that, they parted ways, the three alphas limping back towards the mountains and Ivan walking cheerfully along Alfred's path.

When they were all gone, Alfred crept forward low to the ground, smelling the air to make sure he was alone. He growled softly as Ivan's scent overwhelmed his nose. He was powerful, powerful enough to make the bear's spirit stir and the omega still alive within him swoon a tiny bit, but he is not his target. He stood up and looked to the sky. _'Smoke.'_ His lips curled in mad delight. The father was so desperate, he gave away his position. He would probably die in the blaze, but Alfred had to see it himself. He needed to watch him die and hopefully help him along. He sprinted towards the smoke, determined to end this one way or another.

But as he left, he didn't notice the violet eyes or the toothy grin that watched his every action. Ivan came out from his hiding spot, smelling the air and delighting at the mix of blood, death, and the tiniest hints of primal attraction. He felt the dirt where he stood and then touched his lips as if to taste the very man himself. Violet eyes lit up and his face overtaken with insane joy. He jogged after him, humming softly and muttering in a sing-songy voice, "I fooooouund yooouuu~"

* * *

"So the snake finally sheds his skin."

The father stared at Alfred, empty eyes glazing over the monster before him. Alfred's own could barely stay open. The heat and smoke had him on all fours to find clean air to breathe and the fire dried his eyes far too fast. He was forced into the open clearing just to survive, but the father merely waited and watched at its center. He knew that Alfred would come and would have no choice but to fight on his terms.

The man rolled his shoulders where he sat and tapped the spear lightly against his stone throne. Alfred sneered at the display. Confidence. He acted like Alfred didn't stand a chance.

He waved the point at him, the motion condescending. "You trade your humanity for this?" He turned his nose up. "You were never very smart, but now all you have is your size. A mindless beast." He laughed. "I will claim your hide as a trophy and leave your bones to rot. Your spirit will never know peace."

Alfred growled at the threat, not really caring about the words, but simply mad at his arrogance. The father smiled and held up a hand apologetically. "But I forget myself. I have a last request to fulfill." He reached into the pouch along his waist, and tossed a trinket at Alfred. It skipped along the dirt and stopped just in front of him. He moved closer, the heat from fire and darkness of night hindering his vision, but as it came into focus, he drew in a quick breath.

Matthew's bone necklace.

"Do you remember, beast? The brother you left behind?"

Alfred picked up the necklace, still low to the ground and face blank in disbelief. His chest felt tight and the bones weighed heavy between his fingers.

"He called your name. Screamed it, really…"

His fingers coiled around it, his fist shaking as he rested his forehead against the lifeless trinket. He clenched his teeth, desperately trying to block out the voice, but his heart adsorbed every word…the last moments of his twin brother's life.

He tapped his spear on the rock, slow and rhythmic. "You know…when I attacked him…"

The grip tightened. The tapping stopped.

"…when I killed him."

Alfred was on the father in seconds. His body was pitch black, chasing the bear's shadow as the fire cast it forward. It engulfed them both in darkness, save only for glowing blue eyes.

As he rose up for the attack, the elder anchored the spear, trying to impale Alfred as he came forward. He moved away, but not far enough. The tip connected with his side, tearing through the armor and grazing flesh beneath. Alfred roared, pain fueling his rage and refusing to slow the charge. He shoved the spear with his left hand and swiped down with his right. The elder used the momentum to twirl his spear around, the butt end hitting Alfred hard across the face and weakening the attack to a glancing blow that couldn't even break through the fur cover. A foot shoved him back and pain streaked his torso as the spear traced up past the wound Arthur gave him.

He gasped, choking on empty air, but his eyes caught the elder's coming thrust. He dodged, letting the tip fall behind him and then yanking both the shaft and the elder forward. He tried to pull back, but Alfred wouldn't let him, holding the weapon still while bringing his left claws across. The elder dropped one hand and grabbed the wrist.

He couldn't break the hold. The arrow from before made his left side useless against the elder's strength. Alfred roared in his face and threw his body forward, dropping the spear and forcing them both to the ground. The weapon fell forgotten as the elder quickly grabbed the right claw and held it still. But as they hit the dirt, Alfred crashed down on him and bit his neck. The elder screamed as teeth pierced his flesh and pulled up, trying to tear the chunk away.

Blood flooded his mouth. Screams filled his ears. Limbs trashed around beneath him. His prey is dying. Alfred didn't want this. The smell, the taste, it all made him sick. But at the same time, something in the back of his mind was going crazy, celebrating every blow and demanding more. He wasn't even thinking about his life this man destroyed, about his brother whose body lay cold and lifeless away from view. Rather, his only thoughts were not even thoughts at all. They were just simple commands, uttered and carried out without a shred of resistance. _'Rip his throat open. Slice through his stomach. Whatever it takes. Kill him. Kill him now!'_

A knee collided with his groin, making Alfred yelp in pain and release the flesh from his jaws. His left wrist was freed and he immediately dug his claws deep across his prey's chest just as a fist connected with his throat. His throat closed up at the impact. He fell to the side, grabbing at his neck and choking on the blood still fresh in his mouth. The hacking cough made his eyes water, the blues going wide and six times more focused. He watched the man roll over, wincing at the gash, grabbing the spear, and scrambling away.

The alpha's smell pierced the burning wood and smoke. Blood. Anger. Fear. It flooded Alfred's mind and the bear went mad at the smell. The prey is defenseless! Alfred still couldn't breathe, but the hunt demanded he attack now before he could escape. He leapt at the retreating figure, claws outstretched and ready for the final blow.

The elder quickly turned and put all of his power into one last swing, smacking Alfred hard across the stomach with the spear. It stopped him mid jump and forced every scrap of air from his lungs. He fell to the ground, his vision spacing to black. The elder thrust the spear down and Alfred forced it to veer off to the side purely on instinct. The shaft glided along the gauntlet as it drove past into the dirt, and with the rest of his strength, he cracked the wood in half and rendered the weapon useless. As the spear broke under his weight, Alfred looked straight into the elder's eyes, feeding off the fear that practically dripped in his gaze.

Alfred grabbed at the broken shaft and threw his body up at him, but the elder retreated and disappeared into the burning forest. He fell back to all fours, still struggling to breath, but looking around frantically even as the heat burned his eyes. He won't let him escape! He took a few more breaths and barked at the flames, frustration evident in his voice.

"You caused this, monster!"

Alfred's head whipped around and he rushed toward the burning trees, but the flames were too bright and the night too dark. He literally couldn't see anything beyond the dancing red curtains.

"You killed my son! You killed your own brother!"

He charged at the voice, running around the edge of the clearing and following his prey. He stopped when the sounds all but vanished. He called out from the clearing's edge. "Bullshit! You murdered Matthew!"

"So now you murder me?"

It came from right in front of him, but the fire was too thick. He couldn't charge in without dying in the process or being ambush. He barked again at the flames, taunting him. He needed the father to come out if he was to end this.

"You kill everyone in your life! Even those you love are not spared from your violent nature."

Alfred growled at the words. "Lies! This is your doing!"

"Is it?"

Crazed laughter filled the air. Alfred glared in its direction, the need to kill growing with every passing second.

"Tell me, beast. How fares dear Arthur?"

Alfred stopped cold and the flames cackled in the silence. The fire must have spread south by now. Maybe even far enough…

"Do you see now? Do you realize what your actions have done to everyone around you?"

Alfred wasn't even listening. Arthur was likely still asleep from the poison. If the flames reached him, he would burn alive. He grabbed at his head in panic. No. No no no! He had to save him! He had to go back now!

"It's too late! You've killed them all!"

Alfred looked to his right as the elder came fast from the flames, arm held high and dagger in hand, ready to plunge it deep into his skull.

"Now die alone!"

Alfred grabbed the wrist with his right, just barely holding the attacking hand back. In a desperate move, he shoved his body hard and sent them both stumbling into the flames. They collided with a burning tree, the impact knocking the dagger from his hand and forcing their knees to buckle. The wood creaked as they fell to the ground, twigs and ash falling all around them. The heat was intense. Alfred reflexively coiled back into the clearing, but as he fell back, the burning tree collapsed. The thin trunk snapped, large branches fell at his feet, and burning embers danced like fireflies up into the night sky.

The screams that followed were the very soul of terror. Alfred could only make out a shadow trashing under the growing red, but the little bit he could see…The image was enough to drive a person mad. Seconds passed like hours and Alfred sat there frozen, blankly staring in silent panic at the burning mass.

He couldn't watch anymore. He turned away as the trashing stopped, but the smell that followed made him throw up. His stomach wretched of its contents and he continued to gag as the scene replayed in his head and the voice echoed in his ears.

'_What have I done?'_

He avenged his brother. He put an end to the elder's insanity. But why did he feel like a monster? He's not a monster! He did the right thing. He's a hero! He's a…he's a hero, right?

Alfred went to his knees and howled to the night sky as loud as his voice would let him. It was a song of bitter victory, one he would never celebrate. As the song ended, he collapsed onto the ground, the dire bear mask falling off his face, and he cried. He didn't know what he was doing anymore. There was nothing left. Even Arthur…

'_Arthur!'_ He still had to save Arthur before it was too late. He wiped the tears from his face and forced himself to stand. The wounds bled freely in the burning air, the pain ripped along his muscles, but he has to do this. He can't give up yet.

But as he stood, a slow clap reached his ears. He turned and watched as a large alpha slowly walked over, a smile on his face and his hands clapping in hollow applause.

"Beautiful. Simply beautiful. The stories they tell put the real thing to shame."

It was the smiling alpha from before, the one called Ivan. Alfred didn't even bother growling. He didn't have the strength nor the time to waste on him.

But as he turned to leave, Ivan called to him. "Aww, do not be running away. I won't kill you. I want to keep you."

'…_what?'_ Alfred turned back, certain he had gone insane and was now hearing things. He stared blankly at the giant alpha for a moment and then pieced together a response. "You know I just killed a guy by lighting him on fire, right?"

Ivan smiled bigger, as if burning people alive was a good thing. "I saw! You show no mercy. You are strong omega and excellent hunter."

'_What?'_ Alfred was so stunned that his face contorted into something that probably looked hilarious. "You…want to keep me? Why? What does that even mean?!"

Ivan smiled at him like a teacher does when a student asks a stupid question. "I have heard the stories, but you surpass them in every way." As Ivan spoke, he slowly walked over with a rare tenderness in his eyes. "Hair gold like sun. Eyes blue like summer sky. Spirit carefree as wind, but fierce like fire." He came directly up to Alfred, his heavy stone spear lowered to the ground to show he meant no harm, and stroked his face. "You are worth keeping. I will make you mine."

Alfred slapped the hand away. "I'm not a thing! You can't force me."

Ivan looked at him confused. "Yes I can. I am alpha. You are omega. Alpha owns omega and omega serves alpha. It is simple."

'_WHAT?!'_ Alfred shoved Ivan hard, making the alpha stumble backward, and threw a burning glare. "Fuck you! I will not 'serve' you and I will NEVER submit to you!"

He turned to leave, but a fist grabbed his hair, making him yelp in pain. It yanked him backwards and a kick to his stomach sent him collapsing back into the clearing's center. The cuts along his torso reignited at the contact and Alfred gasped as the pain flooded his system all over again. He curled up on the ground, coughing and whimpering, the intensity eating away the last of his resolve. He clenched his teeth and looked up, but the growl died in his throat.

"Poor thing."

Ivan's smile fell slightly to pity as he looked down at Alfred. He calmly coated the stone tip with something and turned towards the fire.

"It is alright. I will teach you."

Alfred's eyes went wide as the stone caught fire. Weapon blazing, Ivan turned around, his violet eyes sparkling with joy and his smile the biggest Alfred had ever seen.

"You will learn. Your. Place!"

* * *

Further south, a lone figure stirred. The flames danced just a few paces ahead, inching closer as the wind gently fed the flames and spread its fury. Tousled blonde hair slowly rose and green eyes, half-lidded from exhaustion, looked up at the world dimly lit in a brilliant red.

He mindlessly grabbed at the ground and tried to stand, but collapsed under his own weight. His body felt impossibly heavy, but he refused to give up. Over and over, he moved to stand, each time inching higher and closer to his feet.

When he finally managed to stand, the fire had reached him and burned wildly around him. His mind still cloudy with poison, he looked at the cackling flames and then up to the moonless sky. It was like his dream, where he found himself alone and searching for something destined to slip through his fingers. He shook his head. No. He won't allow it. He howled as loud as he could up to sky, silently begging that the nightmare not come true. The fire cackled as it always did, but another sound grew steadily louder and brought a smile to his lips.

Paws thundered on the ground and Arthur turned to see flashes of fur come barreling for him. He buried his head in auburn fur, sighing in relief as Katun excitedly nuzzled him while Kiche and Achi circled around him. He petted each one in silent thanks, but soon turned serious as he planned the task ahead. He ripped off the bone necklace about his neck and brought it forth. The dogs sniffed the bones then turned north, growling and barking as they picked up the trail.

The nightmare is already broken. He has allies to help him and he knows his target. He won't let Alfred disappear. He will not fail!

Arthur climbed onto Katun and gripped his fur as hard as he could, pushing past the exhaustion and forcing himself awake. And with a low bark, the pack took off, racing into the fire and determined to rewrite destiny.


	17. When the Chips Are Down

.~.~A Moment Prior~.~.

To say 'Kiku was busy' was an understatement. Between the injuries from the earlier ambush, the light scuffle before the duels, and the two fighters after the duel, there were more than enough people in need of his care. Most of the injuries were thankfully light. Gilbert's cuts were a bit more severe, but they would heal with time. For Francis, however…

Kiku came in to a sight that melted his heart. Over on his left sat Matthew, carefully watching over the alpha as he slept with his head in his lap. Kiku's senses were not as keen as an alpha's, but even he could taste the worry in the air and feel the care in each caress. There were lines in the omega's face that showed anxiety, quiet sighs that spoke relief, and vibrant violet eyes that refused to look at anything but his mate. Kiku smiled as he silently watched the couple. No wonder Francis fought to the death for this omega. The signs were clear. Matthew loved Francis. It was just that simple.

Kiku gathered a few things and cleared his throat to announce his presence. Matthew's eyes shot up towards his direction, the gaze dripping in alert and his stance ready to defend them both. Kiku halted, waiting for the omega to back down before he dare take a step closer. He wanted to say something, magic words that would let him know that everything would be alright. But, he didn't. Rather, he let his calm stance do the talking and let Matthew realize the peace for himself.

Slowly, Matthew visibly relaxed and let the young apprentice approach. The temporary ceasefire weighed heavy in the air as Kiku tended to Francis. It was like treating a wolf cub while in view of its mother; one wrong move against the hurt alpha and the omega would be at the beta's throat, shaman status or not.

Thankfully, it did not come to that. Even as Francis stirred to his touch, Matthew only stroked his hair and whispered soothing words. He was far more reasonable than Kiku gave him credit, or at least more tolerable. Either way, he was grateful.

As he got up to leave, Matthew finally spoke to him for the first time since they met. "Shaman Kiku…"

Kiku kept his back turned and Matthew kept his head down. They didn't need to see the other's face to know what was coming next.

"Will…will Francis be alright?"

Kiku finally turned and Matthew looked to meet the gaze. Dark stared into violet for a long moment, the silence carrying on the conversation while the two searched the other's expression. Dark searched for resolve. Violet searched for hope.

The young shaman breathed a sigh. "I do not know. He lost a lot of blood."

"But he still breaths. He might wake up."

Kiku only nodded, leaving the question unanswered. There really was no way to tell at this point and he did not want to lie just to make him feel better. But the dejection in Matthew's eyes pulled at his core. He steeled himself and finally responded. "He has survived from high noon to evening and his breathing has not faltered. I still do not know, but…he will recover…probably."

It was the best he could offer, but to Matthew, the half-hearted answer was a godsend. Kiku's eyes glazed over the alpha's bandaged left side. Even if Francis survived, the effects would remain. His left arm would never be the same.

As Kiku turned to leave, Matthew said the two words he did not expect to hear.

"Thank you."

He stopped, unsure he had heard them correctly. The apprentice shook his head with his back still turned. "I have done nothing. Francis is the one who fought for you."

"But you stood up for us. You gave us a chance. So…thanks."

The tiniest smile crept onto Kiku's face, but he forced it down as he bowed his head and left. He really shouldn't let something so simple affect him. His duty is to the entire people first and his own feelings second. He must do what is right, regardless of whether the clan understands him or not. But to have his efforts recognized, and from the foreign omegas no less…

Kiku shook his head. Not foreign, family. They are family now. He smiled secretly and then laughed at his unfounded optimism. This wasn't over yet. Arthur still had to win the hunt, but Kiku was more than certain of his victory. Next he had to quell the elder, who would probably still be beside himself in grief, but hopefully his fellows can help him heal. It is easy to forget that the crime hurts more than just the victim.

He closed his eyes, his back to the hut and his face to the wind. The Haudenois will leave, the Chenitza will endure, and everything will be alright. They only had to make it that far. He relaxed as the fading sun warmed his face and took a deep breath, enjoying the moment of peace for what it really was.

Behind him, he heard Katun and Kiche bark and howl as they paced in the pen. Kiku glanced their direction. It was odd. The dogs weren't exactly quiet while their companions were fighting, but after having been calm for so long, why were they suddenly restless again? Kiku walked closer and stared as they jumped at their confines, not really aggressive but more just trying to escape. The guarding alphas tried to calm the dogs, but to no avail. Rather they doubled their efforts, growing more desperate as the seconds ticked by. Kiku furrowed his brow puzzled, trying to fight down the growing feeling that something was very wrong. That is until his clan mates cried out in surprise, drawing Kiku's attention towards the clan fire and then finally to the forest beyond the cliffs.

'_No…'_

He ran to the clan's edge and his heart sank in terror. Far off in the distance, dark clouds trailed up to the heavens from the forest below. Kiku inwardly panicked. This can't be happening. The land has not seen rain for weeks. The fire will destroy everything…including Arthur and the other hunters. The dark omen had come true. He was so caught up in his thoughts that he did not hear Achi come up beside him or notice a familiar omega emerge into the clearing.

"Alfred…"

Kiku snapped back to reality just in time to hold back the suddenly charging omega.

"Let go! Alfred's out there. I have to get him out."

"Stop~! You will die."

Matthew wasn't listening. He easily escaped Kiku's hold, but rather than sprint for the lowlands, he merely stumbled to the edge and fell to his knees. He was a man torn. Behind him, Francis laid injured and unconscious. Before him, Alfred was alone and in danger. He wanted to help, but how was he supposed to find him in time?

Before he could decide what to do, Kiku made the next move. He ran to the pens and released the dogs. They came bounding out, Kiche searching for Francis and Katun anxious to find Arthur. The shaman grabbed them and leaned down, whispering quick commands. "Find Arthur. Bring him home." He repeated this over and over, as many times as it took until the dogs understood. It didn't take much to convince Katun. He was already growling impatiently. Kiche seemed to argue with him, but a quick snap at her feet had her following in toe, at least for now.

Achi, however, watched from a distance and refused to get involved. Kiku silently debated as he look at his companion. The black dog knew the forest better than any hunter. They would need him to escape the flame. Reluctantly, Kiku pet Achi and hugged his neck. The dog nuzzled back, puzzled at the contact, but getting the message loud and clear. _'Keep them safe and come back alive.'_

With a bark, the dogs took off to find their family and bring them home. In truth, Kiku didn't know if it was the right thing to do, but it was all he could do. He will just have to trust that it is enough. With a heart heavy with anxiety and a mind filled with purpose, he led Matthew back to the hut and prepared himself to pray for rain.

At the same time, somewhere far in the distance, a hot-headed alpha was finally waking and trying to stand.

* * *

The flaming spear gleamed in front of Alfred, Ivan's smile speaking horrors that he could not possibly imagine.

Alfred turned and ran past the clearing's edge straight into the fire. He choked on the smoke, went blind from the heat, but anything was better than facing Ivan's 'love' head on. He tried to maneuver through the burning forest, but the flames were huge. Even the ground itself was covered in ash, still smoldering in invisible fire. Any more of this and he would join the red dance as kindling…like the elder.

The scene from not even five minutes ago resurfaced in his mind. Everywhere he looked, he could see that dark form thrashing in pain, hear his cries of agony that only grew louder with time. To his left, branches crashed and embers danced. Alfred jumped away and ran only to stop dead in his tracks at another roaring fire, devouring the earth beneath it. He backed up. A flame caressed his wounded arm. He yelped, quickly covering the spot and falling back only to feel another lap at his back and heat build in his shoes.

He panicked. He was going to burn alive. He bolted forward, head down and eyes closed. Dead branches, thoroughly savaged by the flames, crashed and crumbled against the charge. Tiny embers rested upon his skin, searing the surface in tiny points, but Alfred didn't stop. He couldn't. Either he would be killed by fire or…

"Alfreeeeed~"

He ran faster, or tried to, but the tiny devils wouldn't be ignored. He yelped, the pain finally too much, and rolled in the dirt, trying to smother the embers. The ash on the ground merely coated his skin in an embrace far too warm. Dust kicked off the ground into his eyes and throat. He desperately scratched off the dirt, coughed on the dust and fell to all fours again. His hand hit water. He had reached the tiny creek, but even the water was practically boiling. Alfred didn't care. He rolled in it, praying for some sort of protection.

Hot. Everything was hot. His vision danced in a circle and his throat felt raw. He couldn't stop coughing. He couldn't even think straight. He tried to move forward, to keep going, but he fell almost immediately. Wood cracked under the fire, flames licked the sky and chattered away while Alfred laid on the ground motionless, save for the coughs hacking his entire body.

This was it. It was over. Not the ending he was hoping for, but it was over. His only wish was that he see Arthur one last time.

A hand grabbed his collar and he felt himself dragged along the ground. Alfred didn't even have the strength to struggle. The best he could muster were whimpers of pain.

After a time, his body dropped heavy and came to a halt. The burning air still made him dizzy, but the fire sounded distant. He looked up. Another clearing, smaller than before, but at least away from immediate danger. A shadow grazed over his hand, the silhouette showing messy hair and a calm stance. Alfred dared to hope. "Arthur?"

"Wrong."

Alfred's eyes went wide and he tried to back away, but a hand grabbed his hair. He yelped in pain, but went silent as the flaming tip came near.

"Silly omega. You should know better than to run from alpha."

His breathing picked up. "W-what are you doing? Stop!"

Ivan's smile grew wider, something stirring in his violet eyes akin to Alfred's deepest nightmare. His voice sang a melody as he spoke. "No. This way…" The spear came closer. "…you will never forget me"

And, with a chuckle, the tip burned against the exposed skin near his neck.

The world zipped by around him. A mist of blood touched his tongue as the force in his scream ripped his throat apart. He grabbed at the arm, kicked at the ground, but he couldn't move. The pain wouldn't stop.

Out of nowhere, he felt something collide hard against his side, sending him barreling away. Flashes of fur whisked around him and barks, both familiar and foreign, echoed in the night. He curled up on the ground, his hands over the fresh burn and he shook as a body crouched over him protectively. Alpha pheromones washed over him, making him relax and stir at the same time. He knew this smell…

"You sick bastard! Keep your bloody hands off my mate!"

Sky blue eyes shot up into green. Arthur. Arthur was alive!

Achi snapped at the alpha's legs, Kiche flashed her teeth and Katun stood growling beside Arthur. Ivan snickered, unfazed at the giant dogs or their aggressive display.

"You are too late, hunter. The prey bears my mark. I win."

Arthur growled and then looked at Alfred. The greens were filled with more anger than Alfred had ever seen. He tried to speak, but he didn't get the chance. Hands grabbed his face and pulled him in for a harsh kiss.

What?! Alfred fought back, shoving Arthur hard on the chest, but he didn't let up. Arthur held him there, refusing to let go as Alfred struggled. When he finished, he slammed him onto the ground, holding him down by the neck in one hand and capturing a fighting wrist with the other.

"Submit."

"Arthur, what are you-"

"SUBMIT!"

Alfred immediately stilled, partially from exhaustion, but also because his omega instincts kicked in full gear at the extreme aggression from his mate. Slowly, Arthur let go. Alfred didn't move. The scent and lingering stare kept him pinned down.

Arthur stood up and turned to Ivan. "Alfred submits to me and me alone. Your 'mark' means nothing!" The dogs growled and collected around Arthur as he barked across the clearing. "This is MY win! He is MINE! GOT IT?!"

Alfred stole a glance at Ivan, still lying on his back under Arthur's oppressive aura. He half expected the alpha to charge, threaten, or yell at the very least. But he just stood there, studying them both in silence with child-like curiosity.

Ivan straightened up, seemingly satisfied. "Ok."

Even Arthur was taken aback by the nonchalant response. "Uh…what?"

Ivan nodded with his eyes closed. "Da. Good hunt." He stuck his spear deep into the ground with a bit more force than necessary, putting out the fire. "This was fun. We should do this again, but with better prey…" He rested the spear against his shoulder and flashed a smile that made the air grow cold. "And next time…we are allowed to kill competition. It will make win…much more satisfying."

Ivan turned and called back in an eerie voice. "Be safe, Alfred. I will see you again." And with that, the giant alpha disappeared behind the flames, that haunting laugh echoing even after his shadow faded from view.

The dogs' anxious barks broke Arthur from his trance. He quickly grabbed Alfred and pulled him up, but he wasn't moving.

"Get up! We're leaving."

He yanked the omega to his feet, but he was shaking and barely able to stand. His face was blank, like he was looking at something way off in the distance. There was no way he was making it on foot. Arthur called over Kiche and put Alfred on her. "Hold here and don't let go." Alfred did as he was told, but it all seemed mindless. He muttered something inaudible, the look in his eyes far and away. Arthur growled at him. "Save it. We'll discuss your staggering stupidity later." Alfred didn't even stir at the words and Arthur stroked his hair, his voice a touch softer. "Hold on, Alfred. We're going home."

He quickly mounted Katun and, with Achi in lead, the three took off as fast as they could. Fire roared around them, wood cracked, branches fell, and the smoke forced his eyes closed. How on earth did Alfred survive in this?

Arthur heard a crash and wretched his eyes open in time to see a tree fall to the ground. Katun narrowly dodged, but a yelp behind told him that Kiche was not so lucky. She stumbled and Alfred fell to the ground, inches away from the burning wood.

"Alfred!"

Katun ran to his side and Achi whimpered and paced, wordlessly telling them to hurry. Arthur struggled to bring Alfred up, but something was very wrong. He was shivering as if he was too cold, his breathing shallow, and he had stopped coughing. Arthur watched as the sky blue lights began to fade. It was like his body was just giving up.

Arthur held him close, surrounding him with his scent. Greens misted behind blonde hair. "Alfred…please…" He bit his lip, fighting back tears as his mate lay dying in his arms. Then he growled.

"This isn't over."

He forced those blues to look into his greens, a faint glow stirring within them both.

"I won't give you up."

* * *

Kiku's voice was hoarse from chanting and his legs tired from dancing, but it was worth it. There was a rumble in the distance that finally spoke of rain, but the night sky still battled the glowing red below. He held his beads in silent prayer, but it was half-hearted. Rather, his focus was solely on the winding path, waiting for any sign of their return. Only three of the hunters had come back from the hunt, one bearing an oddly shaped burn, but other than that, nothing.

The other Chenitza members sat restless around the fire, some holding loved ones close, others continuing the chant. Even the Haudenois sat worried for the fate of their elder and of Ivan. They all gathered together around the clan circle, waiting for the forest fire to end and the hunters to return.

A familiar sound, faint from distance, carried in the wind and their heads shot up. A few outriders returned the call and, from the corner of his eye, he saw Matthew emerge from behind the tanned wrap of the shaman's hut, puzzled at the commotion. Kiku ran to the edge and strained his dark eyes for any sign of movement. After a time, three shadows streaked across the hills and up the path, thundering paws drawing closer to the clan's surprised gasps.

The shaman nearly tripped as he turned and sprinted for the path. Achi came bounding up, colliding against his human friend and whimpering at the burns on his padded feet. Then finally, Katun and Kiche emerged, both panting in exhaustion and wincing with every step as they trotted up the final steps home.

A few reached to help, but Katun snapped at the hands and Arthur growled for them to stay back. They galloped the rest of the way to the hut, Kiku following right behind and Arthur's protective gaze never leaving Alfred's body that was literally tied to the wolf's harness.

As Kiche finally stilled, Kiku cut the ropes and stepped back, letting Matthew and the others hoist Alfred off the dog's back and quickly into the hut. Alfred wasn't moving, but at least he was breathing. It was enough and the young beta hurried in to treat the injuries.

Arthur watched the shaman carry his mate away and then turned back to the clan. He slid off Katun, staggering a bit but not accepting any help. He then came forward to the clan fire, held his dagger high and howled his victory. The clan erupted, joining the song that could be heard from miles away. The Chenitza had won the duels, defeated the Haudenois in both strength and skill, and the prize was rightfully theirs.

Alfred and Matthew were safe at last.

* * *

**_A/N: _**_And we come full circle. There is one more chapter to go, but lest I forget, thank you very much for the reads, reviews and comments. They really do help and I truly appreciate it._


	18. To Determine Destiny

Matthew sat by Francis's bed, his head hung low and his body trembling as he held the sleeping man's hand. With his alpha unconscious, instinct forced his body into a near panic against any threat that would harm the nest. He knew full well that the Chenitza would protect them, but the drive was too powerful. Despite his best efforts, he nearly attacked Kiku twice and full out lunged at an alpha that almost dropped Alfred when they carried him in.

'_Alfred…'_ Matthew's heart sank, but he quickly shook his head. He couldn't dwell on it. Not yet. It wouldn't have mattered anyway. No one was allowed to visit Alfred in the tiny hut nearby. Even Arthur was forced to guard the entrance outside and ensure no one disturbed Kiku. They had no choice but to trust the shaman and wait it out.

Matthew nodded his head to no one. Kiku knew what he was doing. He had already saved Francis and helped the other alphas. He will have Alfred up and healthy in no time. Plus, Alfred is too stubborn to die. Sure, he had a few cuts from battle, burns from the fire…wheezing breaths like he couldn't breathe…his body motionless, not stirring at all to his calls…like he was…

Matthew growled. _'Stop it! Don't think like that. He'll be fine. They both will.'_

He looked down at his mate's sleeping form and brushed through the golden locks. They trailed gently down and played with the ends.

"You'll be just fine…right?"

Only calm breaths answered him, the rhythm even and steady. It was peaceful, but Matthew hated it. It sounded selfish, but he wanted him to wake up. Tell him another cheesy pickup line, flash his smile that was a touch arrogant but genuinely sincere.

But now Francis was trapped in sleep and Alfred struggled for life out of sight. Matthew was alone…

He bit his bottom lip in a vain attempt to stop it from shaking and laid his head down upon the edge of the bed, burying his face among the furs.

"Please…wake up soon."

* * *

Matthew opened his eyes slowly to darkness and shifted numbly back into the conscious world. He must have fallen asleep. He yawned half-hearted, still resting on the bed and content to lie there a bit longer. Kiku must have come stopped by, for all the fires were out save for a small flame near the center and a fur was draped across shoulders to keep him warm. He adjusted the fur cover and smiled. He will have to thank him later.

He looked around a bit, but then quickly put his head right back down. It was still dark out. For a moment, Matthew wondered how Alfred was doing. He didn't know how long it had been, but more than likely, he would be turned away at the door again. He grunted, annoyed. Guess he'll have to wait until morning.

He sighed and shifted his stiff shoulders, trying to fall back asleep. After a while, he breathed content, moments away from sleep as Francis's pheromones calmed his senses and a hand gently stroked his hair. Wait…

Matthew sat up slowly and looked over, still groggy from sleep. "…Francis?"

"Good morning, my love." He chuckled weakly. "Sleep well?"

Time came to a halt as Matthew looked at a smiling Francis. He had played this moment out a thousand times in his head, envisioning what he would do once he woke up. Say something sweet or sarcastic. Hit him a few times for scaring him so bad. But now that it had actually happened, with Francis really awake, his mind went blank and his body did the one thing that remained constant in every scenario.

He hugged Francis and cried in relief.

* * *

Late the next day, sky blue eyes opened and Alfred's mind rejoined a body that was already moving and the pain was excruciating.

His hands clawed weakly at the bed beneath him, his chest heaved with heavy breaths that never seemed to grab enough air, and his back constantly rocked, shifting weight off one burn only to place more on another. He opened his mouth, but only wheezing breaths came out with tones so soft, he himself could barely hear them.

But he wouldn't shut up. His voice rasped like dried leaves in the wind with no volume whatsoever, but he kept trying anyway, wisps of forceful air calling for Arthur.

Arthur grabbed his hand. "Alfred, stop. I'm right here." He stroked Alfred's hair, calming the frantic omega as best he could. "Damn git. You don't have a voice, but you're still insufferably loud."

Alfred stared at him, surprise clear in his eyes. He mouthed the words rather than speak them aloud.

"You're…alive."

The alpha growled. "Right surprise that. And what are you going on about?"

Alfred laughed, or tried to. He gripped the hand tighter. "You're alive."

Alpha frustration finally spilled over. "You nearly killed us both. You attack me, drain my energy, and then chase a madman into the center of a wildfire! What were you-?"

Arthur stopped mid-sentence to a hacking cough and tears mixed with pain and relief.

He looked awful. He sounded awful. At first, Arthur had planned to give Alfred a piece of his mind as soon as he was conscious. He had started to, the alpha getting the better of him, but it died within seconds. It was silenced with watery blue eyes, erratic breaths, and small jerky movements that constantly searched for any position to lessen the fire still burning on his skin.

Two words. That's all it took. Alfred looked at him, caught his breath, and said it.

"I'm sorry."

Arthur growled weakly as he rested his cheek against the hand.

"Moron…"

Alfred smiled and closed his eyes, finding more comfort in that word than his mate had probably intended. He struggled against the pain, but it seemed to subside now that Arthur was here and alright. He closed his eyes, starting to relax when a timid voice shot them back open.

"Arthur? How is Alfred?"

Alfred whipped his head to the side and his brain practically fizzed out from the overwhelming realization. Sky blue eyes stared, looking the man up and down as if the image was some cruel trick and he was too stupid to realize it. It was impossible. The elder had killed him. There's no way…

"Alfred! You're awake!"

Arthur was sent tumbling backwards almost immediately. Pelts flew in all directions, fleeing the desperate charge as Alfred clumsily toppled over Arthur to reach Matthew. His legs buckled as soon as they touched the ground, but Matthew's arms held him up and Arthur's body cushioned the rest.

For the second time, the floodgates opened and Alfred cried in a fit of relief. Arthur roared half-hearted complaints and Matthew struggled to get him back in bed, but Alfred wouldn't let up. His brother is alive, and there was no way he was letting him go again. Slender arms calmly wrapped around him, matching the emotion in a quiet display, and helped him stay standing. A firm, but loving hand pet his head like he was a child and the voice threw sarcastic comments that held no bite to them. And a bit further off, a laugh that held a touch of superiority echoed from the recovering alpha as he limped closer to welcome his ridiculously stupid brother-in-law home.

Alfred had nearly lost them. He had abandoned one, almost destroyed another, and constantly guarded against the last, but for some reason, life gave them all back to him, safe and sound. He didn't deserve this chance. Not in the slightest. But they had survived and forgiven him.

The burns, the pain, and the scars didn't matter to him. His family, by blood and bond, was alive and they still loved him.

Alfred felt like the luckiest man alive.

* * *

.~.~Two Months Later~.~.

"Bloody git. We're going to be late!"

Arthur and Katun trudged through the lowlands, searching for Alfred…again. His recovery was still ongoing, but as soon as he could move, he refused to hold still. Matthew had warned them this would happen, but everyone had ignored him. They should have listened. It got so bad that Kiku kicked him out of the shaman's hut into Arthur's den early.

Not that it mattered because he was never bloody there! It didn't matter that he was dressed entirely in bandages. He was wrestling with Matthew, pestering Francis, hanging out with Kiku, playing with the dogs, exploring the lowlands, tinkering with something or other, and doing everything and anything that didn't involve resting or recovering. Apparently it was all in the name of freedom, but Arthur knew better. Alfred more or less just enjoyed having Arthur hunt him down, like their own personal game of hide-and-seek.

It was actually quite endearing in the most annoying way possible. And now they were running late. Wonderful.

Arthur sniffed the air and caught the familiar scent. With a nod of his head, Katun trotted off and Arthur kept walking ahead and looking around as if still lost. Suddenly, he darted around the tree, spotting the now wide-eyed, bandage-covered omega stumbling out of his hiding spot.

"Found you!"

Alfred took off, laughing and running right into Katun, who cut him off and jumped playfully at the retreating prey. Alfred barked back, meeting the challenge and shoving the giant dog in a mock wrestling match. Probably not a good idea to take on a dog that weighed more than he did, but he can take him! Right?

Alfred was overpowered immediately. He quickly fell to the ground in a flurry of giant dog kisses. Alfred laughed, trying to block and failing miserably. "Alright, alright. You got me." He struggled to his feet, patting Katun's side and petting the dog happily.

Arthur smiled, but he forced it down for a scowl and came over.

Alfred wasn't fazed in the slightest. He flashed a cheeky grin. "What up, grumpy?"

Arthur smacked him upside the head.

"Ow, what was that for?"

"You idiot. We'll be late for the ceremony."

Alfred donned a stupid face. "…ceremony?"

"The bonding ceremony! Remember?"

"…no?"

Arthur clocked him on the head again.

Alfred nursed the wound and laughed the pain away. "Damn Arthur, I was joking." He pointed to the sky. "It's not even midday yet. We've got plenty of time."

"Oh, and I suppose we just show up at the last minute then? You're not even dressed!"

"But it's too hot…"

"Get on Katun. We're going home."

Alfred grumbled a bit and slinked over the dog. "Damn alpha…"

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

Despite the whining, Alfred and Arthur both were happy to see the other. On the way back, Arthur kept sneaking glances at the tiny bulge in Alfred's stomach. He smiled secretly to himself and promised to go easier on his mate. Well, at least for the next few months anyway.

At the clan's center stood a crowd of people, both foreign and familiar. The new omegas from the highland meeting gathered together nervously while their alphas either mingled with one another or, in Francis's case, cooed over their mate while he fretted over his appearance for the umpteenth time.

Arthur hurried Alfred to the den to get ready while Matthew was messing with his clothes, unsure really what to do with all the furs on his midsection.

"You're sure they're worn like this?"

"Of course! I made it myself."

Matthew looked down, poking the soft center and invariably touching the protruding skin beneath. "I feel weird…and hot."

"Ah, come here." Francis came up behind Matthew and began massaging his shoulders. His left arm was useless in a fight, but that didn't make his touch any less effective.

He smiled as Matthew practically melted under his fingers. "Just a bit longer. You will walk up, blind the others with your beauty, have your face painted and then we are done. It is not so bad, no?"

"Then I can take this off?"

"Yes."

Matthew breathed a sigh. "Good. No offense, but the sooner I get out of this, the better."

"Oh, do not worry." Francis leaned in for a whisper as his hand sunk lower along his back. "I will have you naked the second we finish."

The omega spun around in surprise. "W-wait. I didn't mean…"

"Oh?" Francis chuckled as he pulled Matthew's body gently against his, their faces inches apart. "You do not want to celebrate our new home together?"

Matthew looked down at his shoes, the blush growing across his cheeks. "…I thought we did already."

Francis cupped Matthew's face, drawing their lips closer. In a low voice, he whispered, "One more time wouldn't hurt."

Arthur cleared his throat behind them.

Matthew quickly turned away, red from head to toe and his hands fiddling with his pants. Francis gave him an annoyed look. "Oh…it's you."

Arthur rolled his eyes. Technically, they were in-laws now, but that didn't make their interactions any less pleasant. "Shut it. And just what do you think you're doing?"

Francis smiled like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Helping Mattieu relax."

"By making out in public?"

"Eh…Details." Arthur deadpanned at him, but Francis merely shrugged and continued in a mocking tone. "Ah, such a prude. Poor Alfred, I feel sorry for him."

At that, Matthew quickly interjected before Arthur could attack Francis. "W-where is Alfred anyway? Did you find him?"

Arthur turned to Matthew and nodded, more than happy to speak with a much more pleasant in-law. They talked for a while, mostly just killing the little time that remained before the ceremony started. Normally, the event was much more personal, but considering the unusually large influx of new members, Kiku suggested a group ceremony that brought the whole clan together.

Arthur stole a glance towards the clan fire where the young apprentice and elder shaman made the final preparations. Kiku's council during the Haudenois incident and the months following turned out a lot better than many had hoped. When the forest fire had finally died, the Chenitza were outraged at the damage to the land and the Haudenois furious at their elder burned alive in the fire. Each blamed the other and demanded blood, but Kiku stopped them. He told the story how one alpha hurt two omegas, who in turn hurt six alphas, which then led to an elder burned alive and the land scorched. They had to stop it, let the circle of retribution end with them before it destroyed them just as it nearly destroyed the land.

They heard his words and listened. Neither side was happy with it, but both agreed enough blood had been spilt and left the matter behind them. The only thing that changed between them was the promise of trade, but that was it. No execution, no war, just peace. Kiku was well on his way to becoming a true shaman and both peoples respected him for it.

And now here they were, everything back to normal as if it was any other year save for a few new faces, one of which marked the embodiment of Arthur's frustration and happiness. In fact, said-embodiment was now running up with his clothes draped on him haphazardly and just barely making it in time.

Arthur grabbed at the furs and quickly fixed him up while Matthew messed with the feathered adornments in his hair. "Alfred, honestly, do you not know how to dress yourself?"

Alfred fidgeted in his clothes. "But they feel weird…"

Matthew gave an amused smile. "Right? I can't get comfortable."

Arthur narrowed his eyes at them while smacking Alfred's hands away. "Well, get used to it. You are Chenitza now and as such, I will not have you running around half-naked."

Alfred groaned in defeat and then looked down at himself. "Ugh…fine. I guess every now and then is ok."

Arthur was about to argue when he caught sight of the bandage upon Alfred's neck. He narrowed his eyes and bit back the growl in his throat. That mark will always be there, the constant reminder of a rival alpha trying to steal his mate. But in the end, he won. The same mark will constantly be surrounded and outnumbered by bites and kisses from him, lost among them and eventually forgotten entirely. With a smirk, he adjusted the furs over the bandage and slapped the spot.

"Ow! Dude, what?"

"Lost forever." Arthur flashed an evil smile. "Yes, that will do nicely."

Before Alfred could ask, the elder shaman began. Each turned and listened to him as he began, chanting to the guardians to see the new omegas and accept them as kin. As Kiku stood in front of the fire, each came up one by one and had their faces painted and their spirits accepted into the soul of the Chenitza people.

All the while, the head alpha bellowed their acceptance with practiced authority and certainty. "By fate or by choice, each has come to join the Chenitza and today, they will be accepted as clan by name and kin in spirit."

Alfred stood nervously between his mate and twin, doing all he could not to look into the red flames. Matthew noticed immediately and nudged his shoulder. Alfred looked up and Matthew smiled, communicating his support and reassurance as best he could.

But soon it was Matthew's turn. As he walked ahead, he looked back nervous to his twin and then to Francis. The first shot a confident grin and the second winked with a smirk as if telling a dirty joke. Matthew smiled back, getting the real message loud and clear, and walked up to Kiku, still nervous but now just a bit more confident.

Alfred, however, was a shaking mess. He could barely fake a smile for his twin, but he fought through his fear and managed somehow. When Matthew's turn was up, he took a breath and walked towards the young shaman and the roaring fire. As the images tricked through his head, he grit his teeth and kept going, refusing to let the memory get the better of him. But as the heat fell gently forward, the smell of burning wood and smoke trickle to the forefront of his mind, Alfred's pace slowed and then finally stopped. He swallowed thickly and looked down to his feet. His pride wouldn't let him retreat, but his fear wouldn't let him advance. As the past enveloped his reality, Alfred found himself paralyzed at that spot and literally unable to take the next step forward.

A hand grabbed his and Alfred looked up into a convicted emerald gaze. Alive, determined, and certain. Arthur's expression held a serious frown with an air of annoyance, but the scent was nothing but concern and loving comfort. The difference in his stance and smell were like night and day and so much like Arthur that Alfred smiled unknowingly. He drank in his mate's show of strength and comfort, reigniting the courage he had felt a few steps before.

Green orbs narrowed and shifted forward. "Well, come on then." He tugged Alfred's hand and he followed, but he still shook with fear even with his alpha standing beside him.

"Alfred…" Arthur took a deep breath and let his head fall. In a rare show of kindness, the stance softened and he squeezed Alfred's hand, turning the omega's focus away from the fire. "…focus on me. I've got you and I won't give you up."

Arthur and Alfred walked the last few step together, never letting go even as they reached the end. The omegas watched in baffled curiosity, but the Chenitza observed with a knowing respect. This was the omega that survived the fire serpent's bite and the alpha who braved the same to bring him back alive. This act was not normal, but no one was about to stop them. As far as they were concerned, the odd pair could do whatever they wanted.

Kiku greeted them with a respectful nod, though Alfred was too distracted to really notice. He painted the lines upon his face. "Alfred of the Chenitza." He finished with a small tap under Alfred's chin, making the giant omega's sky blues glance up into the shaman's warm gaze. "Welcome home."

When all the omegas were painted and blessed, all Chenitza came together, hands grasping another's shoulder until the center became just one large network that connected the whole of the clan. The head alpha's voice rang out above them, booming to the heavens of their new family with a certainty that could never be disputed. Couples smiled warmly towards each other, happy to officially be united, but none quite as much as the four at its center.

Months ago, none of them would have predicted that it would end up like this. In a day, Alfred and Matthew turned from loved to scorned. Not long after, they dragged Arthur and Francis from an instinctual routine to a fight not their own. Fate tore their lives apart, chance brought them together, instinct helped them fall in love, but to make that love last? To stay by their side even when times got tough? That was their choice. In the end, they chose to fight for one another and in turn, forged a bond that would remain for the rest of their lives.

They didn't need a fancy bracelet or a Bonding Ceremony to tell them of their love. They had earned this happiness months ago and shared its treasures in many different forms. It came from clasped hands that refused to let go, a caring gaze that watched over the other, and a will to stand together through thick and thin.

As they lifted their heads to the heavens and howled with the clan, Francis with Matthew and Arthur with Alfred, they sang to the skies above their oath to each other and declared to the world what the two couples had always known all along.

.

.~.~ _FIN _~.~.

.

* * *

**_A/N: _**_And that it is! I am sorry it took so long, but I hope it was worth the wait. Thank you very much for reading and I hope you enjoyed it._


End file.
